Are We Ready?
by SweetComplications
Summary: Atem Muto had the perfect life. His family just expanded into a family of four with his new baby brother Yugi. But a tragic accident changes everything for Atem and his girlfriend Tea. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter of Are We Ready? Currently this is the slightly rewritten version of the original chapter of AWR with grammar, spelling and other mistakes I made were fixed (I hope)

Anyways the best part of the story: The Disclaimer!

I own nothing!

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze went through the schoolyard of Domino High, where the students longed to escape the boring lesson that was currently coming out of the mouth of their teacher about math that many may never use again in their life.<p>

Atem Muto sat as his desk, just staring at the teacher but not truly paying attention. His mind was on other things. He looked to the left of his desk, noticing his friend Joey Wheeler had his head down, with his dark dirty blonde hair covering his eyes. Luckily, for Joey, Mai was in front of him, preventing the teacher from noticing Joey sleeping in class. What he didn't understand was how the teacher didn't hear the snores coming from Joey. Atem noticed Tristan, the best bud of Joey, pulling out a black Sharpie from his pencil case, snickering quietly.

'That will be a disaster later,' Atem thought as a small smirk appeared on his face.

His eyes traveled to the right of him, where the love of his life sat while scribbling notes on the lesson. Her shoulder length, mahogany hair swayed gently with the breeze from the opened windows of the classroom. Tea's sapphire eyes were narrowed in concentration, catching important parts of the lesson. Tea looked to her right, her eyes locking onto Atem's amethyst ones.

Tea smiled at him, winking with her left eye before looking at the clock. She held up two fingers indicating that they only had two minutes before leaving for the entire day. Atem's cheeks flushed slightly at her wink, moving to get his books ready.

He and Tea had been dating since they were 15 years old after interference from certain pals of theirs who thought they should just hook up now. Even after three years of dating, Tea continued to amaze the young man.

Atem's 18th birthday was now coming up next month, much to his dismay. He just wanted it to be a quiet day but he heard that Joey, who was oblivious to Tristan drawing on him, was coming up with plans to celebrate his friend's birthday the "grown-up way".

"!" the school's bells rang out. People jumped out of their seats, the class now filled with excitement and chattering. Joey sat up, rubbing his eye, a place where Tristan didn't have enough time to draw on.

"I swear dat Mr. Ishinomori speeches get longer as the freaking day passes. Doesn't he know dat half the school says he has the sleeping class?" Joey yawned.

"Well hun, I think Mr. Ishinomori knows that half his class just sleeps. He probably rather just wait for his students to realize that slacking off will make you become a loser at math," Mai said, flipping her blond hair back as she laid her hands on her boyfriend's desk and her books now on top of his.

"Clearly you are proving his theory," murmured Tristan, snickering at Joey's face silently in his mind.

"What was that Tristan? Why don't you say that to my face like a real man?"

"I would but the way your face is now, I think I would end up laughing at you instead of being serious."

"What do you mean da state of my face?" Joey asked, his fist shaking in front of Tristan's face. Tristan was biting down on his lip, holding in all of his laughter from exploding.

"Here Joey," Tea said, handing Joey a blue compact mirror she kept in her desk. She stood next to Atem, who wrapped his arm around her waist. Atem pulled her close to him, laying his chin on top of her head. Tea smiled, snuggling into Atem's muscular chest.

Joey grabbed the compact mirror from Tea and looked at himself in the mirror. His mouth dropped, his veins popping out on his forehead.

"Tristan! I know this is your handiwork here bud!" Joey yelled, grabbing Mai's books quickly. Tristan ran out the door, laughing his head off. Joey was in hot pursuit after him; his threats were still being heard.

Mai slapped her forehead, sighing.

"I still don't know how I fell in love with that moron. I guess some questions won't be answered." Tea giggled at Mai.

"Well it could be worse. He could have found out that Kaiba went on a date with Serenity," Tea replied as the three of them left the classroom to head to their lockers to grab their shoes. Atem raised an eyebrow at the two girls who quickly grabbed their shoes out of their lockers to leave and get home.

"When did Kaiba and Serenity go out on a date?" Atem asked, curiously. "I never heard anything about them two going out on a date."

"Serenity told us when we had that slumber party. I didn't tell you cause the last time I told you about a slumber party, you were afraid to go to the mall with me," Tea said giggling at the memory. Atem rolled his eyes, grabbing Tea's hand as the three of them walked outside. They saw Joey still chasing Tristan in the schoolyard, yelling threats about finding the glitteriest pink markers and drawing on Tristan's face.

'I don't think those two will ever grow up,' Tea thought as she watched the two boys run back and forth, leaving dust behind them.

"If you guys quit, I'll buy you a burger!" Tea shouted to Tristan and Joey. Both immediately stopped running, frozen in place. Their eyes were sparkling as they thought of burgers, smiling.

Mai had a look of disgust on her face, shaking her head at the two baboons. Atem on the other hand was amused how quickly his friends' behaviors changed.

"You mention food and they stop. Does that work with all guys?" Mai asked, as she went over to Joey and wiped his face off. He was too busy dreaming about dancing with burgers in his little daydream. Tea smiled at her friend, shaking her head.

"Not with Atem. It just takes one kiss with him," Tea said, smiling at her boyfriend. Atem's eyebrow raised at his girlfriend's answer but he didn't dare to question it.

"Are we going to go now? I'm dying for a burger now," Joey asked, all happy as he grabbed Mai and started dragging her. Mai quickly smacked his head, before going on a rant about how a man shouldn't drag a woman. Atem glared at Tristan as he was about to grab his and Tea's arms. Tristan stepped back quickly, trying to hide from his friend's glare.

"Yes Joey. Quit being so impatient," Tea scolded as she rolled her eyes at his child like attitude.

People at Burger World were staring in amazement as they watched Joey and Tristan going through burgers like there was no tomorrow.

"This is humiliating," Tea whimpered, sinking lower into her seat next to Atem. Mai's eye was twitching slightly as she watched Joey and Tristan go through a burger in two minutes. She was tempted to sit at a different table, far away from Tristan and her boyfriend until she forgot that Joey would follow her like a lost puppy once she was gone.

"People are probably wondering why the King of Games is sitting with guys who can eat a deluxe meal in two minutes," Atem said, before grabbing a french fry and popping it into his mouth. He grabbed another french fry and offered it to Tea, who smiled at him before eating the french fry. Joey stopped eating and scrunched up his face a bit.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat here pal. I don't want to see you and Tea acting all couple like in front of me!" Joey exclaimed. All of the food he had in his mouth was now exposed to everyone.

Tea kicked his shin, her vein popping out on her forehead."Get some manners Joey. No one wants to see your chewed up food."

Joey bit down on his lower lip, holding in his screams as pain was surging through his leg. He would not cry in front of people, he was a man with pride that only cried for the important women in his life and sometimes friends.

"So Atem, when do you think your mom is going to have that baby?" Tristan asked, wiping his mouth so Tea wouldn't deliver her deadly kicks to his shin. He would never underestimate a dancer's ability to kick deadly again.

"Yeah Atem. When is your mom going to pop out dat muffin?" Joey asked also. Mai smacked the back of his head, while Tea sweat dropped. Joey was whimpering, his head hanging down in shame.

"It's not dat bad to say. It's more fun to say pop out dat muffin," Joey muttered quietly. Atem smiled, wondering how he ever ended up having good friends like this.

"She's due June 17th and today is June 2nd. So my mom has fifthteen more days left until we meet my new little brother," Atem said as Tea laid her head against his shoulder. She was careful to avoid one of the natural black with magenta tipped spikes of Atem's hair. She knew how much it hurt to be poked in the eye by one of these deadly things even if they were usually soft.

"I wonder if the little babe will have your hair Atem," said Mai, thinking about it. Everybody else besides Atem was wondering the same thing.

Would the baby have the same exact hair as Atem or would it have a normal hairstyle with just one hair color? Atem looked at all of his friends who were in deep thought especially Joey who had his fist pressed against his cheek.

"It doesn't matter. We should all hope for a healthy baby and delivery," Atem said, causing everybody to snap out of their thinking. They all nodded and smiled.

"Why don't we go visit her? I'm sure she misses da Joey!" exclaimed Joey before running out of the restaurant, Mai flung over his shoulder. The rest of them heard Mai yelling at Joey about putting her down since the school's uniform didn't exactly cover girls like herself in certain positions.

"It's true love with them two," Tea replied, laying down money for the bill. Atem grabbed her money and handed it back to her. He laid his money down on the table as he got out of the booth. Atem held out his hand to Tea who gladly took it.

"Is my princess ready to return home?" Atem asked, smirking. Tea giggled as she nodded. Her sapphire eyes were sparkling with love and happiness as she squeezed her lover's hand gently.

"Yes my king," Tea replied, leaving the restaurant with Atem's arm around her waist.

"Yuck," Tristan said, watching the couple before catching up with them.

* * *

><p>"OH MRS. MUTO! YOU'RE FAVORITE JOEY IS HERE!" Joey yelled out as he and the rest of the gang entered Atem's living room. It was a small mansion according to Atem's father but to Joey and Tristan, not even Kaiba's ego was this large.<p>

The room's walls were a midnight blue contrasting against the pale mahogany wood flooring. There was a black leather couch. Facing the black leather couch was a matching loveseat. Currently both were surrounded by baby shower gifts that still needed to go into the new baby's nursery. The white fireplace was far away from the couch and loveseat, not been in use since Christmas time. A gold gate covered the front of it, showing that the house was taking the measures to keep the baby safe already. A glass coffee table was in between the loveseat and couch, with a bouquet of white lisianthuses, blue hydrangea, baby's breath and green ferns, designed by Tea herself.

A cheery yet somewhat tired Mrs. Muto waddled in, her right hand placed on her protruding stomach.

"Hello Joey, Tristan and Mai. What brings you three here?" Mrs. Muto asked, smiling at the three. She headed towards the couch to sit at her favorite spot with all the pillows. Tea quickly ran over, helping Mrs. Muto sit down on the couch comfortably. Mrs. Muto was like a mother to Tea, more of a mother than her own was. Tea's parents were hardly there at home with her. They were always on a business trip, leaving her to live most of the time with Atem's family since she could ever remember.

"Thank you Tea," Mrs. Muto said happiness in her voice. Tea nodded her head as a reply, sitting in Atem's lap who had sat next to his mother.

"Oh we thought we would just pop in and say hello Mrs. Muto. It seems like forever since we last saw you. Maybe you should call the school and complain that they are giving us too much homework. It's taking away our free time," said Tristan, his eyes silently pleading. Mrs. Muto raised her eyebrow, before laughing.

"That's a silly request Tristan. No matter how much I would complain, the school wouldn't change their mind. They're very stubborn and I would know it considering all the times I would have to go up there to excuse Atem from school while he was earning the title King of Games."

Tristan's head dropped in defeat, muttering how their school didn't realize how many times the gang and himself were in life and death situations caused by dueling tournaments. Joey pat Tristan's back a little too hard, making Tristan fall forward hard into the floor, making a loud noise.

"Cheer up Tristan. It is our last year at dat school and you outta be not worryin' so much about homework when college is our future. School is da past and you're going to be a lawyer right? You already got dat scholarship so stop worrying so much," Joey said proudly. Tristan jumped back up, hugging Joey tightly.

"I know that the high school will be our past, but I want to get good grades so I can impress the ladies before we leave. Specifically I want to impress Serenity," Tristan chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Joey wrapped his arm around Tristan's neck, dragging him into a different room. Mai just sighed again, following her boyfriend into the next room to stop Joey gaining a police record. Tea had a pissed off look on her face before sighing.

"They'll never learn will they?" asked Tea, fed up with the boys. Atem only smiled before kissing Tea's cheek. Mrs. Muto smiled at her son and the girl who she loved like a daughter. She had a feeling that Tea would become a member of the Muto family soon, despite the couple's young age.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Atem asked, looking around for his father. His father, head of Muto Inc., a company he built up from scratch was successful now. Atem's father decided to start working at home when Atem's mother was 6 months pregnant.

"Oh I sent him off to get me more cherries and barbeque sauce. We ran out today and I wanted more of it. You know how your father is, you ask him something and he'll spend hours looking for the best," replied Mrs. Muto, smiling at her son. Atem merely nodded, sinking into the couch. They heard loud crashes come from the next room, with more yelling. Tea jumped due to the loud noise.

"I'll be right back Atem and mom," Tea said, an ominous aura of fury surrounding her as she marched towards the next room and shut the door. Atem heard the door lock and the crashing stop. Atem sweat dropped a little as he heard arguing over who started it and who broke whatever was broken.

"Atem, where's Mahad and his little girlfriend Mana. I haven't seen them with you and the others lately?" Mrs. Muto asked her son.

"They went on a trip to Egypt last week as an early anniversary celebration. They said next year that they probably wouldn't be able to do anything like that with Mana heading into college. Mahad tries to make time for her as much as he can even with his busy college life."

Mrs. Muto nodded, rubbing her belly slowly. She stopped, reaching for her son's hand to place it on her belly. Atem blushed slightly, his shoulders becoming stiff.

He didn't know why, but he always tightened up when his mother wanted to feel his little brother kicking. Yes, it was a miracle of life but he still felt uncomfortable touching her stomach, Tea teased him about it a lot. That wounded his pride even more.

"I know that next year you'll be helping out your father with the company while living with Grandpa, but I want you to promise me that you'll still be there for your little brother. Every little boy needs to have a big brother there with them, even little Mokuba who is becoming so independent still needs Seto's help. Promise me," Mrs. Muto whispered, tears sliding out of her eyes. Atem wiped the tears off his mother's cheek smiling. He pulled her into a hug, mindful of her belly.

"Mom I wouldn't dream of abandoning my family. You believed in me even after you weren't happy about me participating in all of the dueling tournaments thanks to Grandpa's encouragement. You were the mastermind behind my friends' plan to get me to admit my feelings to Tea, someone who means the world to me now. I already have several degrees for the business field thanks to you and father giving me a great head start. I'll be there for my brother so he will get more opportunities then I did." Atem murmured in his mother's hair. He felt his mother smiling before she pulled back wiping her eyes.

"It's these darn hormones that are making me act like this. Don't tell your father because I told him that I don't overreact at all," Mrs. Muto said before giggling slightly.

"Now if you could help me get off this couch, I need to get to the bathroom quickly." Atem stood up and offered his hand to his mother. She grabbed it quickly, pulling herself up and waddled quickly to the bathroom down the hall. He went into the kitchen to grab Dragon fruit vitamin water and came back into the living room. Tea came out, pulling Tristan and Joey by their ears. From the look of her usually happy face, Atem could tell that the boys must have said something that extremely pissed her off yet also blush at the same time. Mai was smirking at the boys' situation before looking at Atem, noticing his raised eyebrows.

"They asked Tea how you were in bed," Mai said, explaining the reason why the boys' ears currently had their ears being pulled. Atem, who was drinking some of his water, choked on it. He quickly looked at Tea who blushed more, averting her eyes. His shifted his gaze towards Joey and Tristan who were silently snickering.

"And how do you know that Tea and I ever did anything to that level?" Atem asked, his sharp eyes narrowing. Tristan and Joey gulped and looked at each other.

"Well we noticed last week dat Tea was walking kind of funny da day with a limp after you two's anniversary. Tristan and I just recently pieced da thing together," Joey replied, pressing his two pointer fingers at the same time. Tristan nodded the best he could, agreeing with Joey.

"It's none of your business what Atem and I did on our anniversary. We plan to keep it to ourselves and don't even DARE try to give us advice until we're in our 20s-30s. I will make sure you won't be able to try your advice for yourself," Tea warned as she let go of the boys' ears.

Joey and Tristan. Both stood up quickly and saluted her, smiling.

"YES MA'AM!" Joey and Tristan bellowed. Mrs. Muto came out, her head cocked to her left.

"It's getting dark outside kids; do you need me to call Aknamkanon so he can give you three a ride?"

Joey, who wrapped his arms around Mai, shook his head.

"We'll be fine Mrs. Muto. We'll call Atem and have him tell you we made it home safely. You just worry about the two you have here and the soon to be member of our gang," said Mai, smiling at the woman. Mrs. Muto nodded.

"Alright dears. Goodnight and I hope to see you soon."

Joey, Mai and Tristan all left the house as Mr. Muto came inside, carrying a grocery bag filled with cherries and barbeque sauce and a pizza box. Mrs. Muto's eyes sparkled as she glided, much to everyone's surprise, towards her husband and kissed him on the cheek. She yanked the bag out of his arms and hurried into the kitchen. Mr. Muto chuckled at his wife before looking at Tea and Atem.

"Good evening you two. How was school?" Mr. Muto asked before he headed into the kitchen with the pizza box.

"Boring as usual. I wish we could have class outside just once to feel the breeze without being locked up," Tea said as she grabbed a slice of the supreme pizza. Mr. Muto chuckled as he nodded.

"That is a shame. Maybe you kids would be able to think clearly with fresh air from the outside instead of being stuck inside," replied Mr. Muto. Tea stuck out her tongue at Atem who told her earlier that his father would think learning outside would be out of place. Mr. Muto wolfed down a few slices as Mrs. Muto was now eating her cherries dipped in barbeque. It was around 8:30pm and Mr. Muto pushed his plate away.

"We'll be retiring for the night kids. We were organizing all day the nursery until we decided just to give up. Goodnight and no funny business," Mr. Muto said as he led his wife up the stairs. Tea rolled her eyes before picking up their plates and heading to the sink. Atem stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he laid his chin on her shoulder.

"Movie night?" Atem asked, tightening his hold on Tea as she finished washing the last plate. She giggled and nodded. She turned around so she was staring into those amethyst eyes she oh so adored.

"I get to pick the movie though. Last time you let Joey and Tristan pick Pee Wee's Big Adventure_. _Mai and I fell asleep during it pretty quickly," Tea said, wagging her finger slightly at Atem.

"I thought it was funny," replied Atem as he and Tea headed to the family den where the big theatre like TV was located in. Tea looked through the cabinet with all of the DVDs and picked The Blind Side_. _Atem had grabbed a few blankets and sat on the couch. Tea quickly put in the movie adjusting the settings before scampering to Atem's opened arms. He covered them with the blankets, not too heavy or light. Tea snuggled into Atem's chest as Atem laid his chin on top of her head. As the movie started, Tea was falling asleep to Atem's calm heartbeat.

'It's like a lullaby,' Tea thought, sleepy. Atem soon joined her in the realm of sleep.

"ATEM! TEA! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?" Mr. Muto yelled, jolting Tea and Atem wide-awake. Atem fell to the floor, taking the blankets with him. Tea sat up, rubbing her eyes. She looked at her watch and saw that it was only five in the morning. Tea held in her giggling as Mr. Muto, looking untidy and nervous, slammed the den's door wide open.

"Why are you guys in the den?" Mr. Muto asked, looking at the two teens. His slightly black graying hair was a completely disheveled mess.

"We watched a movie last night but fell asleep. Why are you yelling at 5 in the freaking morning?" Atem asked, clearly pissed about being woken up so early in the morning. He was never in a good mood after being woken up for no reason.

"Your mother's water broke!" Mr. Muto exclaimed, his hands moving frantically in the air. Tea and Atem were silent for a few moments until-

"WHAT?" They both shouted, rushing past Mr. Muto to find Mrs. Muto.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D<p>

Please leave some love!


	2. Chapter 2

My disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it. They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

><p>Atem and Tea had scrambled into the living room to get to the staircase and find Mrs. Muto. When they got to the living room however, Mrs. Muto, dressed in a apple colored shirt and maternity jeans, was by the front doors, her white suitcase by her feet. She smiled at the two, her face showing no hint of pain.<p>

"Good you're both up. Do you want to quickly grab a pair of clothes and change at the hospital? I'm sure you don't want to go to the hospital wearing the school clothes. I told you before to change out of those clothes before you go to bed. Seems like you never listen," Mrs. Muto rambled on. Atem darted up the stairs, running to his room. He grabbed his bag he and Tea prepared earlier, an couple of outfits for both inside. Tea had wanted an prepare some outfits for the hospital incase Atem's mother went to labor late at night or early morning. She didn't want to be seen in her pj's nor did she want people to see Atem's in his since he only wore boxers or pajama bottoms to bed. (_AN: After seeing Atem shirtless when he was reliving his memories, that image is now one of my happy thoughts ^^)_ Atem hurried down the stairs and found his father quickly ushering his mother out the door as Tea was carrying the white suitcase.

"Oh stop your fussing Aknamkanon. I swear you're just as bad when my water broke for Atem and he wasn't born until 3 days after that," Mrs. Muto huffed at husband, allowing him to guide her.

" You never know with Muto men Amber. We decide when the time is ready with out telling others," Mr. Muto said, as he helped his wife into the front passenger seat of the black Durango he owned.(AN: I just picked a random first name for ) He didn't want to make the same mistake he made the first time, leaving Mrs. Muto at the house and his father bringing Amber to the hospital. Tea put the suitcase in the back as Atem threw his bag. They jumped into the car, once the back was shut and locked. Mr. Muto backed up the car quickly as Tea and Atem buckled in, their backs banging against the seat.

"Hold on tight kids!" Mr. Muto bellowed as they sped down the street, Tea and Atem clutching on each other for dear life.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Domino Hospital within ten minutes from leaving their house. Mr. Muto, ran into the hospital, coming back out with a wheelchair. He picked Mrs. Muto up, bridal style and placed her into the wheelchair. Atem and Tea were out of the car, carrying the bag and suitcase.<p>

"Umm Dad, you're parked in the emergency lane," Atem said, patting down his hair that seemed to grow more chaotic since leaving the house. Tea was running her fingers through her hair, trying to get rid of the out of place hairs.

'Never ride with him again,' Tea thought, growing frustrated at her hair. Mr. Muto threw the keys to Atem who caught them in mid-air. Tea grabbed the suitcase from him, kissing Atem's cheek.

"See you inside Atem," Tea said, before following Mr. Muto and Mrs. Muto. Atem quickly got in the car as he saw an EMT come out. He didn't need to here someone telling him what he already knows. He parked the car closest to the main entrance of the maternity ward, where his father should have gone to in the first place. It was, he had to admit, amusing to see his normally calm and composed father, acting like this. He'll have to ask his mother later how many times had his father lost his composure. He went into the hospital, heading towards the maternity ward where his mother most likely was already in her private room that his father arranged for her a month ago. When he got to the floor, he passed by the nursery. Atem took a few steps back, gazing at the little pink and blue bundles behind the window. One little baby was wide awake, moving his freed arms around. Atem smiled at the little babe as it tried to get the little mittens off.

"Pretty soon one of those will be at home," A voice murmured. Atem turned his head, his eyes landing on Tea as she also stared at the babies, her slender face looking radiant despite the time. Tea had changed into a pair of black jeans and a ¾ v-neck blue shirt. Tea's hair was pulled into a messy bun with a headband in place. She wore her simple white tennis shoes, deciding not to wear her boots. Tea handed him the bag so he could change soon. He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder, gracefully.

"Someday, one we created will be in there," said Atem, smirking at Tea. Tea blushed with her cheeks becoming pink. She stuck out her tongue, bumping her shoulder into Atem's arm. Atem chuckled, his eyes showing his amusement.

"Go change. Maybe we can go catch some breakfast from the cafeteria and call the rest of the gang soon. Joey and Tristan begged me last week to call them when Mom goes into labor. They apparently don't want to miss out the chance to meet the soon-to-be new member of our gang." Atem raised an eyebrow at Tea's suggestion before leaving to find a big enough bathroom to change in. Luckily he found one down the hall and quickly went inside, locking the door from any intruders. Once he was done, he found Tea still in the same spot, most likely waiting for him. She turned her gaze towards Atem's direction before walking to where he was at. Once she reached him, Tea reached for his hand and slid her fingers through his. Atem squeezed her hand slightly.

"Are you sure you want to eat the cafeteria food here? From what Joey and Serenity told us, the food here sucks."

Tea thought for a moment, placing a finger on her lips and started to wonder if she actually did want to try it. She shook her head, as Atem led her out of the elevator.

"Let's try that little café called Kelly's Place across the street. I'm sure they'll let us have two orders to go so we can bring them to your parents," Tea suggested. Atem nodded, knowing exactly what his parents would eat anything that came from that small café. According to his parents, it's where they had their first dinner together.

* * *

><p>Atem and Tea came back with two doggie bags, one for Mrs. Muto and one for Mr. Muto.<p>

"I'm sure your father would like to eat a steak for breakfast," said as they walked down the hallway to Mrs. Muto's room. Atem nodded as they entered the room to find Mrs. Muto in her bed, sleeping while Mr. Muto was preparing a bed on the couch that was in the room.

"Hey dad we brought you breakfast from Kelly's," said Atem, quietly. The only sounds in the room was the beeping from the heart monitor and the scratching sound of the fetal heart monitor. Mr. Muto turned to face his son and Tea, both now wide awake.

"Thank you, both of you," replied Mr. Muto as Tea handed him his doggie bag. He took a whiff of the contents inside, smiling in delight. Luckily for him, Tea had convinced the waiter ( much to Atem's pleasure) to give them some forks and a steak knife for and Mrs. Muto. Of course, they left a big tip for the waiter.

" How far along is mom?" Tea asked, she and Atem now sitting in extra pale red chairs that were in the room. Mr. Muto had already digged into his meal, enjoying his food slowly. He held up a finger before chewing the rest of the food.

"Her water, according to the doctors didn't actually break. It was just the other bodily fluid that you're mother had no control over in her sleep. She just started having contractions about 10 minutes ago. They think it'll be a long wait until the baby decides to come into the world if the amniotic sac ruptures by itself ."

"Alright. So are we going to ask the nurses if they can bring in extra chairs or something like a cot? I really don't want to leave to go home and get a call that the baby came," said Tea. Mr. Muto shook his head while chewing on his New York style steak.

"That won't be necessary. I paid for a room next door since, according to the nurses, hardly anybody wants these rooms cause it's not in their 'tastes'," scoffed Mr. Muto. Tea got out of her seat and hugged Mr. Muto who in response, gave her a one armed hug.

"Thank you so much Mr. Muto! I was afraid we'd miss the birth if we went home," Tea said, her sapphire eyes showing her excitement. Atem was also happy, as a small smile appeared on his face. He wasn't the type to react as his Tea did, but everyone respected that, knowing how his personality was. "Amber was thinking the same thing so she made me get a room in advanced. She wanted it to be a surprise for you both. She told me she couldn't dream of the little one coming into the world and not get to meet some of the most important people of his life after her and I of course," said Mr. Muto as he finished the last of his breakfast. He had grabbed Mrs. Muto's doggie bag and put it in a cooler. Atem raised his eyebrow at the cooler.

"Where and when did you get a cooler?" asked Atem. He didn't remember them packing it before.

"I always keep it in the car packed with ice as you know how I am with my cold coffee. I thought that we could have a little cooler in here for cold drinks due to the weather," Mr. Muto explained as it seemed like to him that it was a brilliant idea.

"Now why don't you two head to bed? I'll come and get you when Amber wants to see you two or anything else that may happen."

"Alright. You try to get some sleep too Dad ok? You wouldn't be much use to Mom if you ended up sleeping when she needs you the most," Atem suggested as he and Tea were leaving the room. Mr. Muto nodded as a reply since he yawned and quickly fell asleep once the door closed.

"Do you think we should text the rest of the gang?" Tea asked sleepily as they entered the room next door to Mrs. Muto's. Atem swiped Tea off her feet and carried her bridal style to the bed.

"I'll text them. You, however, need your sleep. You aren't yourself when you don't get your sleep."

Tea smiled at her boyfriend before she yawned. Once Atem laid her on the bed, he texted Joey about his mother's water breaking and that he'll text him when she progresses more. He put the phone back in his pocket and climbed into the bed with the already sleeping Tea.

* * *

><p>"HEYA LOVEBIRDS! TIME TO RISE AN' SHINE!" A voice bellowed, pounding on the door. Tea grabbed the pillow and covered her ears, trying to drone out the voice. She recognized that it belonged to Joey.<p>

'Why is he here so early?' thought Tea as she sat up. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the time: 2:09pm….Tea bolted out of the bed and rushed to the door. She opened the door and revealed Joey, Mai, Tristan, Mana and Mahad who still in dressed in clothes they wore in Egypt.

" Tea the hospital isn't the place to make babies, it's for delivering them," Mana said, giggling. Mahad had rolled his eyes at his girlfriend and her dirty mind.

"They wouldn't do that kind of thing here Mana. I know Atem and he has more respect for Tea to do anything like that. Joey and Tristan must of influenced you." Mana stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend and winked at Tea, who was blushing at Mana's words.

"You're right Mahad. I wouldn't do anything like that to Tea, myself or my parents," Atem said appearing behind Tea. His hair maintained its spikiness and it seemed not to have been messed up the entire time he and Tea slept. Joey, however slightly didn't believe them.

"I got dat message from you at 6am and it's now 2pm. Why were you two sleeping dat entire time when your mother is in the next room in labor with your little brotha?" Joey asked as he and the rest walked into the room. Tristan stood by the door as Mai, Mahad and Mana flopped onto the little brown couch that could seat up to four people.

"We left home shortly after 5am, came here and went to get breakfast. Wouldn't you be tired from school and being woken up early?" Tea asked, her patience renewed from the much sleep she got. Joey nodded his head in agreement realizing he could probably sleep to the evening of the next day.

"So we brought gifts for Mrs. Muto," Tristan said, holding up a vase filled with blue violets and baby's breath.. Mana jumped up and grabbed the suitcase that Atem just noticed Mahad had with him.

"Gifts from Egypt also!" Mana cheered, holding up the bag to show Atem and Tea. Tea smiled at her friend who was cheerful at any time of the day. It sometimes was scary to see her get mad.

"I really missed you Mana. It's hard to control the boys without our third lady with us," Tea said as Mana began unloading the suitcase. She stopped unloading the bag and flung herself to Tea, enveloping the said female into a hug.

"We are totally doing a slumber party within the next few weeks. Of course it can't be on Atemu's birthday or else he'll come to the party and drag you away like a princess to be locked up in a tower," Mana rambled on as she squeezed Tea and dragged Mai into it. All the guys sweat dropped at the scene in front of them, debating if anyone of them would dare to break it up and face the fury of ruining a best friend scene.

"Umm can we see wat you two brought back with ya from the land of dA mummies'?" Joey asked eagerly. He was hoping they didn't bring back anything from the tomb of a mummy. He didn't want no curse (even though he told his friends curses don't exist) to stick with him. Mana stuck her tongue at him and called him an impatient little boy despite him being older than her. Mahad pulled out a few of different sized boxes, handing one to Tristan, Mai and Joey. The boys eagerly opened the boxes, excited.

"Atem and Tea, we bought you something, just in one box," Mahad said, handing Atem a box as he smiled. Atem opened the box carefully as a precaution. He pulled out two silver cartouches, both having Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"The one on the right is Tea's and the one on the left is obviously yours Atem. We had them engraved to say your names and on the back is a special message. It says 'May Ra bless you with love and happiness for all of eternity together," Mana explained as she watched Tea lightly touched the carvings. Tea slid the necklace on, it resting against her chest as Atem did the same. Mr. Muto came in, smiling.

"Good to see you two up. I was going to wake you up when Amber woke up but she insisted like the mother hen she is, that you need your sleep since you're still growing," Mr. Muto said, watching Joey and Tristan try to figure out how to play their games. "Tristan, Joey. Why don't you two wait for my father to come? I'm sure he knows how to play those games since he's been to Egypt so many times." Joey and Tristan looked at each other and back to their games.

"That would be the most brilliant idea we ever heard Mr. Muto," Tristan replied, pushing his game away. Mai rolled her eyes at the two, her purple Egyptian styled dress and matching scarf neatly folded back into the box. She would have to keep it in a safe place from it being ruined.

"I told them to be patient and wait but no they thought they could do it. Wheeler used Duelist Kingdom to support his side," Mai muttered. Joey stuck his tongue out before pulling her down to his lap, forgetting Mr. Muto was there.

"You got to meet me and da rest of us though Mai," Joey replied smugly, smiling at Mai. She smiled back, hitting him in the chest lightly.

"Dad is Mom up now?" Atem asked, getting ready to leave the room. Mr. Muto nodded and Atem quickly went next door, finding his mother awake and eating banana pudding. Mrs. Muto had a spoon in her mouth before she looked over to the door to find her son. She smiled when she saw him, setting aside the rest of the pudding and spoon.

"Come over and sit with me," Mrs. Muto said, scooting over on the bed. Atem sat next to his mother on the bed. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hands folded over her stomach. "The doctor said they'll baby may come soon since I'm further along than I was this morning. But I think he's wrong, mother's intuition."

"You're only supposed to use that against Dad, Mom," Atem teased, smiling at his mother. She stuck her tongue out at him before gazing up at the ceiling.

"It's hard to imagine that my precious boy is all grown up, doing so many things that we didn't plan."

"You mean like working for Dad's company until I got old enough or becoming well known around the world?"

Mrs. Muto chuckled, slowly shaking her head. Her son didn't seem to be aware of the things she was proud of more than those things he listed. Atem raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to explain.

"I'm proud of you finding your soul mate the lovely girl I call my daughter might I add. Also finding great friends and keeping your morals straight. Yes, I'm proud of you for helping your father with the company more than his employees at his hand did and becoming King of Games. But a mother rather would see her son see him happy with things that matter most than those two alone. Hopefully your little brother will be able to do the same."

Atem was somewhat surprised as he didn't expect his mother to say those things. He knew she was proud but hardly would say it to him incase his cheeks would tinge red, a claim Atem always denied."Mom after the way you raised me to what I am today, it's not a surprise I managed to find these things. I know that sounded a little arrogant but it is true. Without your guidance and Dad's too, a lot of those things I couldn't accomplish alone," Atem replied, laying his head against hers. It was silent for a few moments before Mrs. Muto asked. "Where's your grandpa at? Your father called him awhile ago." Atem shrugged and turned his head towards the door once he heard knocking.

"It's your favorite father-in-law. May I come in?" Gramps cheered, excitement in his voice. Atem got out of the bed and opened the door. Behind Gramps was the rest of the gang, excluding Tea and Mr. Muto. They all smiled before filing in the room, leaving Atem to sweat drop. Mrs. Muto on the other hand was delighted to see all of them, opening her arms for a group hug. Mana happily jumped into her arms, giving Mrs. Muto a one of a kind Mana hug.

"Oh Mrs. Muto! I missed you so much and I brought you and Mr. Muto a present from Egypt. I also got one for the baby but I don't want that one opened until he's born so he can-" Mana chattered on before Mahad went over and covered her mouth slightly.

"You almost ruined the surprise Mana," Mahad said, pulling her away from Mrs. Muto so the others could give her a hug. Mana huffed a little which made Mahad smiled at her actions. He kissed her head, ignoring the aww's that came from Joey and Tristan.

"We brought you some gifts to brighten your day Mrs. Muto," Tristan said as he placed the flowers and on the mahogany table in the room. Luckily for everybody, the room was huge so they didn't need to become packed like sardines. Atem stared at the door, waiting for Tea and his father to come and join the rest of them. Gramps, noticing his grandson watching the door, smiled.

"Tea went home to get some games and food for us since she thinks we will be here for quite awhile. Your dad went to answer a business call from someone at the company," Gramps explained. Atem smiled, glad to know that they were safe and where they at. 'If I didn't know where Tea had gone, I would leave this room immediately to find her,' Atem thought.

"See I'm not the only one doubting it'll be awhile. I bet in six hours the baby will be here, not the two the doctors predicted," Mrs. Muto huffed, causing everyone to chuckle or giggle at Mrs. Muto's words. She smiled at all the kids, all who brought joy to her in their own ways.

* * *

><p><strong><em>14 hours later…..<em>**

So both Mrs. Muto and the doctor was wrong about when the baby was coming. The doctor made sure the baby wasn't in danger every hour or Mrs. Muto was progressing in her dilation. In Atem and Tea's room, everybody decided to bunk with them. They didn't want to leave incase the baby did come. Besides they had games, a ps2 and took turns on who would get food so they were pretty situated. Gramps, was given his own room near the nurse's office. He managed to get one free of charge since the nurse found him to be pretty cute and adored his eyes that was only found on Muto men. Joey and Tristan had seen the flirting with their own eyes and didn't want to relive that seen ever.

***_Flashback*_**

"_I neva eva want to see dat again," Joey had said as he shuddered. Tristan merely nodded in his agreement, not speaking to anybody for about an hour. Tea, Mai and Mana merely burst out laughing at them, not believing a little incident like that could make them two shudder in fear like this. Not even exams scared them like this and those were pretty scary._

The room arrangement was that the girls got to sleep in the large bed with the guys having to decide who gets the couch, floor or chairs. That resulted in a large argument between Joey and Tristan on who would get the couch.

***_Flashback 2*_**

"_I should get da couch. I was da one who helped Mr. Muto get da free room," Joey nearly shouted out, pointing at the said couch. Mahad and Atem were watching the two bicker like children as well as the girls who were on the bed comfortably. Tristan shook his head at Joey's words. _

"_I had to carry my bratty nephew with me for the past week and the amount of supplies he had to have according to my sister. You don't know what that did to my back man! Besides why don't you just ask the ladies to give you the bed since you've done so much to help us," Tristan replied, baiting Joey to follow his suggestion. Atem and Mahad were whispering loudly enough to Joey not to even ask as they saw the ladies eyes narrow slightly at Tristan. Unfortunately, Joey wasn't even paying attention to them. _

"_Hey ladies, wanna give me da bed and you guys sleep on the couch? Da rest of da guys can sleep on da floor or ask dat nurse lady to give us extra blankets to make a mini bed on the floor," Joey suggested, looking over at the ladies._

"_Alright, we'll give you the bed Joey but next time you come over to my house, you're stuck on my couch for a month. Oh and I'll make sure that the rest of the guys get the same treatment since you want us to give up the bed even though any gentleman would be willingly to give up a bed for a group of ladies like us," Mai said her gloved hands folded neatly in , challenging Joey to agree with the deal. Atem and Mahad's eyes widened, before looking over to Joey. Joey, wearing his slightly long black shirt that was a little past his elbows and a slightly blue colored jeans, appeared to be in deep thought. _

_Mahad grabbed Joey and shoved him onto the chair, resulting Joey getting mad. _

"_Joey doesn't accept your deal ladies. Please sleep well tonight," Mahad said, kissing Mana on the cheek before sliding the curtain over to separate the room slightly. _

"_Joey you get to sleep on the floor because of your stupid move."_

"_Hey! I was going to say no to da deal anyways. I don't want to not only get da ladies mad at me, but you guys too cuz you'd make my life a living hell," Joey replied, his voice low so he wouldn't disturb the girls._

That was how Joey ended up on the floor, with no blanket (stolen by Tristan when Joey was asleep) and only a pillow. Tristan was on the chair, sleeping soundly while Mahad and Atem slept on opposite ends of the couch. All of the sudden the door opened, banging against the wall loudly.

"Amber's about to have the baby!" Mr. Muto shouted, clearly excited. He was donned in blue scrubs, panting as if he had ran a mile. Everybody except Joey who was snoring, was jolted wide awake, jumping out of their spots. Mai held her boyfriend's nose who immediately woke up.

"Whatcha waking me up for?" Joey shouted out, pissed he was woken up. His looked at his cell and saw the it was shortly after 4am. "Do you know how early it is?"

Mai was used to him being pissed in the morning at this time but right now his attitude was making her mad.

"Mrs. Muto is having the baby at this very moment and here you are complaining about sleep Wheeler!" Mai replied, dragging him up to his feet. It was an easy thing to do as Joey was still very tired.

"Aknamkanon Muto! You better get your ass in here now or I'll wring your neck after this baby comes out!" Mrs. Muto yelled loudly. Everybody was shocked as they never heard her say anything like that before. Mr. Muto flinched, a little bit scared."You guys wait in the waiting room and I'll come out when the baby joins us," Mr. Muto ordered before running to join his wife. The gang walked into the living room, finding Gramps out there wide and awake. He waved at the gang who all sat down.

"Glad that you all woke up. It would be a shame if you missed the birth," Gramps said, sipping on his coffee. The girls were leaning against their lover's shoulders while the said men wrapped their arms around their girlfriend's shoulders.

"Hey Gramps, got more coffee for the rest of us?" Joey asked, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. Gramps pointed at a corner of the waiting room where a coffee pot was at, brewing more hot coffee. Joey eagerly jumped up with Mai, clad in purple skin tight Capri's and a black halter top with a jacket still along with her glove, followed him to bring coffee to the others. They bought cups of coffee with them, along with some sugar and milk incase anybody wanted any. Mana took a cup, drinking it slowly to enjoy its flavor. The others on the other hand, didn't find the coffee too tasty and added a bunch of sugar. Tea and Atem barely touched their coffee, taking only a couple of sips. Gramps made small talk with the gang before pulling out a deck of cards.

"Who wants to play a game of Go Fish? Whoever wins I'll pay for a trip to a buffet or whatever place they'd like to go," Gramps said, bribing the two eaters of the group. Everybody except for Atem and Mahad who wanted to watch instead. They decided to make it guys vs. girls game with at least two members of the team matching up all of their cards.

"Hey you got three peoples on your team and I got only two. Dat's unfair!" Joey protested as the cards were dealt by Gramps.

"You made second at Duelist Kingdom and fourth at Battle City! Mai placed fourth at Duelist Kingdom and went to Battle City with you guys. Tea and I aren't as good at games with cards and here you are complaining?" Mana said, laughing at Joey's defeated look once she said those things.

"Don't worry Joey, I'm a pro at this game," Tristan proudly said, having a look of determination. The girls smirked, resisting the urge to burst into laughter at the boys. In their hands were mostly pairs already. Once they all set aside their pairs, Joey saw that Mana and Mai each had two cards in their hands while he and Tea had three. Tristan still had all of his cards. Not a single pair for him.

"You can go first Tristan since you have the most ," Tea said. Her face was a mixture of amusement and competitiveness as she watched the boys whisper to each other about their plan. Tristan smirked before looking at Mana.

"Do you have a six?" He asked, suspiciously. Mana nodded, handing him the six. Tristan turned to Tea before asking if she had a four. Tea nodded, handing him her two. Tristan turned to Mai, asking for an King. She handed it to him. "Do you got a Jack?" He asked her again, delighted that he now had only two cards. She shook her head.

"Go fish bud," Mai said, pointing at the row of cards. Tristan grumbled as Joey glanced at Mana who was smiling and waving her card.

"Do you have a Queen?" Joey asked, a bit afraid worried if she didn't. He would not lose to them and have Kaiba find out. That would only lead to Kaiba insulting him more than he usually did. Mana nodded her head in reply, handing him the Queen of Diamonds. Joey fist pumped into the air, happy he got a match until he realized that the girls were now in the lead.. He turned to Tea, asking for a ten. 'She has da most. Tea probably has da two cards I need,' Joey thought, snickering. Mahad and Atem shook their head at Joey, no words to describe what they thought of Joey right now.

"Sorry Joey. I don't have a ten. Go fish," She told him. Joey sulked as he reached for a card in the row. "Do you have an Ace?" Tea asked Joey, watching him carefully. He handed her the Ace. She smiled and thanked him before setting her pile aside. She turned her eyes onto Tristan who flinched under her gaze. "Do you have a two?" Tea asked. Tristan handed it to her, pouting as he already knew who would win. "I'll skip my turn. It's your turn Mai." Mai smiled at her friend, before looking at her boyfriend, who looked to be silently steaming.

"Oh Joey, do you have a Jack?" Mai asked him sweetly, using her charm that he loved. Grudgingly, Joey handed it to her as Mana jumped and cheered.

"Ha we won! Gramps can we go to the spa? We'll make sure not to pick a too expensive place," Mana begged Gramps, her puppy eyes pleading. Gramps chuckled."Since you three ladies are the winners, you can pick any spa you want and a store you'd like to go. Think of it as a graduation present from myself," Gramps said, smiling at the girls. "Oh and I'll throw in the guys to help you out too."

"HEY DAT WASN'T DA ORIGINAL PL-" Joey shouted out until they all noticed Mr. Muto running out of the room, smiling. They noticed that Mr. Muto's eyes were a bit foggy from tears. One slid down his cheek.

"It's a boy!" Mr. Muto proclaimed, his smile growing wider. The group ran up to him, forgetting the coffee and cards. The girls hugged him while the guys took turns shaking his hand. Mr. Muto pulled his father and Atem in for a deep hug. Three generations of Muto men had gained a new member.

"Amber's being cleaned up right now as well as the baby. Amber wants you and Tea to come in first before everybody rushes in to see the little one," Mr. Muto said, looking at his son. Atem nodded, smiling at his father. His father went back into the room to check on his wife and the baby. Atem felt Tea's hand slip into his, pulling him to her. He faced her, smiling with tears slowly building up in his eyes.

"You're a big brother now," Tea whispered, tears in her eyes also. She was so happy that Atem now had a sibling, someone who could look up to Atem as a role model. She placed her free hand on Atem's now tear stained cheek, wiping some tears. Atem leaned down to kiss her lips gently as everyone else was hugging or kissing their lover. Mr. Muto came out of his room and chuckled at the two lovebirds. 'They have that rare kind of love,' He thought before coming over to the two.

"They're ready to see you," Mr. Muto said. The two teens nodded, holding each other's hand as they followed Mr. Muto. Once they got into the room, they saw Mrs. Muto cooing to a small blue bundle. She peered up at them and smiled, showing no signs of being weary.

"My little Yugi, you're about to meet the two people who probably will be the most important people in your life after your parents of course," Mrs. Muto cooed to the infant. Tea and Atem washed their hands before coming over to Mrs. Muto, who was cradling the baby. "Who wants to hold him first?" Mrs. Muto asked, adjusting Yugi's blanket. Atem looked at Tea who seemed to be really excited. He was nervous, he never held a baby before that was this young.

"I'll hold him first," Tea said sitting in a chair next to the bedside. Mrs. Muto handed the baby to Mr. Muto. He placed Yugi in Tea's cradled arms, Yugi's head resting against the crook of her elbow. Tea let out a little gasp as she looked at the baby wide eyed baby. He was almost an exact copy of Atem with a few minor differences. Yugi's amethyst eyes didn't have that hint of crimson Atem had nor were they shaped the same. His hair didn't nearly have as much blonde hair either, the blonde only in occurring in his bangs. "Atem, I think you have competition now for my love," Tea joked, holding her finger out to little Yugi. Yugi grabbed it, curling his little fingers around Tea's finger. Atem rolled his eyes, chuckling as he peered over her shoulder.

"You were just born and you are already attracting women," Atem murmured to Yugi, touching Yugi's nose. Yugi giggled, _(AN: I just had to make this part similar to the scene of baby Atem being poked on his nose by his father when he's back to reliving his memories)_ letting go of Tea's finger and reaching for his brother's. He gripped tightly onto his brother's finger, well as tight as a little baby could. Atem smiled, wiggling his finger.

"Can we come in now?" A voice asked, coming from the direction of the door. Atem turned around and saw everybody crowding around the door, peeking into the room. Mr. Muto nodded, holding his wife's hand as they gazed at the three across from them. The gang ran over to Tea, all smiling at the little baby.

"Awww! What's his name?" Mana squealed. Tea handed Yugi to Atem who was now more comfortable with the idea to hold his little brother.

"Yugi Anwar Muto," Mrs. Muto said proudly, watching her two boys together. Joey and Tristan made funny faces at little Yugi who was still gripping onto his brother's finger. The faces the two were making were scaring Yugi a bit. He started whimpering. Mai pulled the boys' ears, making them stop.

"Don't you dare make little Yugi cry Wheeler and Taylor or else you'll be the ones crying," Mai threatened, glaring at them. It would break her heart and the other two girls, if they saw little Yugi crying. Atem handed Yugi to Gramps who chuckled as the baby started to fall asleep in his arms.

"Looks like this little tyke had so much excitement for the day already." Gramps said as he handed Yugi back to Mrs. Muto. "He's a really beautiful baby Amber."

Mrs. Muto nodded, smiling at Yugi. "All babies coming from the married women of Muto men are. I'm sure Tea and Atem's will have beautiful babies," Mrs. Muto replied, winking at the couple. Tea turned dark crimson, burying her face into Atem's chest as everybody laughed. Mahad handed Mrs. Muto a box, one that had her, 's and Yugi's gift inside.

"Here is a gift from Egypt for all three of you," Mahad said politely. Mr. Muto opened the gift revealing a small silver rattle. But also there was a medium sized tablet made of stone with neatly carved Egyptian hieroglyphics. At the bottom of the tablet was six people, each one looking like a member of the Muto family. What was surprising was a figure resembling Tea and a baby resembling Yugi. Mahad smiled at their surprised faces, preparing himself to explain."Mana and I were having a hard time finding a gift for you two. As we were looking, a man who was selling tablets with ancient hieroglyphics, approached us. He told us he had a dream of us looking for a perfect gift for you. The man left and then came back with the tablet and we had offered to pay him a lot of money for it, but he simply refused the money saying that he charges no money to kind people. We gave him money anyways," Mahad explained, smiling as he watched Mr. Muto trace over the hieroglyphics.

"The rattle was my idea," Mana cried, not wanting to be left out on the gift idea. Mrs. Muto smiled brightly at the two with Yugi cradled in her arms.

"Thank you so much. All of the gifts we received have meant so much to us and little Yugi," said Mrs. Muto, her tone indicating true happiness. Baby Yugi sneezed, making everyone coo at the sound.

"I told ya babies were cute man!" Joey exclaimed, pointing at Tristan who rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>So that's almost 7k words right there for you as I end Chapter 2 of my story! I'm going to try to update every week but I never know if anything will come up. I thought I would let you guys know that my laptop isn't working…well hasn't worked in months thanks to the battery pack. So I type and post up the storychapters on my family's pc. Problem with that is: There are four other people who live in my house, I'm still in school and I'm part of a academic club at school. If I don't post up a chapter or anything like that, don't panic, I'm not dead. But I'm saving up for a new battery pack for my laptop which I hope to get this summer. Also I would like to warn you the next chapter is going to be a sad one with character deaths and I plan on posting an Easter one-shot ;D

_REMEMBER: _

_REVIEWS MAKE A HAPPY SWEETCOMPLICATIONS WORK HARDER TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOONER! (:_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters or the series. Nor do I own Lullaby for a Stormy Night. Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi while Lullaby for a Stormy Night belongs to Vienna Teng. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Germantownmaiden, Saradarkotter and Peaches16x3. You were the first people to review this story and it made me know that I could always count on your reviews

* * *

><p>It had been seven weeks since Yugi was born and new changes had occurred. Atem and Tea were now allowed to share a room after the elder couple saw how Yugi's first few weeks at home had completely put the younger couple off the idea of having any children for about five or ten years.<p>

**_*Flashback*_**

_The day had been very cool and it only meant one thing. A storm at night was to come, the first one of June. Everybody was in bed, sleeping through the storm as the pitter patter of the rain had lulled them all to sleep. All of the sudden, thunder ripped through the night as lightning flashed. Wails of terror were now coming from the nursery, waking up Tea. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and cursed at the storm._

"_Stupid storm," Tea muttered as she threw the covers away from her, swinging her feet onto the floor. She jumped a little when she felt the warm yet slightly muscular arms of Atem wrap around her waist, pulling her to him. _

"_My mom or dad will get Yugi. Go back to sleep Tea," Atem muttered, his voice slightly gruff and dull from sleep. She sighed as she heard Yugi's cries getting louder, making her heart feel like it was being tugged at, each time she heard it. Tea slid out of his hold and darted towards the nursery, careful not to make too much noise. She was panting by the time she got to the crib where little Yugi laid, his face scrunched up with his tiny fists balled up. _

"_Shh Yugi. Tea's here Yugi," Tea cooed to the crying infant, scooping him into her arms. Yugi's cries turned into soft whimpers as he stared at Tea's illuminated face. Tea walked over to the midnight blue rocker with white stars and sat in it. She rocked slowly back and forth, keeping her gaze onto Yugi's eyes. "It's just a storm Yugi. They will always be there to create a new bright sunny day." All of a sudden, lightning cracked with thunder following starting Yugi's cries all over again. Tea groaned, cursing the storm. She tried her first method again, but it didn't work. 'Maybe a song will quiet him down,' she before she opened her mouth to sing._

**_Little child, be not afraid_**

**_Though rain pounds harshly against the glass_**

**_Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger_**

**_I am here tonight. _**

**_Little child, be not afraid_**

**_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_**

**_Illuminates your tear stained face_**

**_I am here tonight_**

_Tea sang to Yugi, whose cries were now again little whimpers as he clutched onto Tea's shirt. As she was about to sing the chorus a deep voice she loved filled the room as Atem came over to her, kneeling next to her as he looked at his little brother and sang the chorus._

**_And someday you'll know_**

**_That nature is so_**

**_The same rain that draws you near me_**

**_Falls on rivers and land_**

**_And forests and sand_**

**_Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning_**

_Yugi's eyes were fluttering, trying to fight off sleep. But with the voices of the couple and Tea rubbing his back gently, it was useless. Tea smiled as the baby's breathing evened out, indicating a deep sleep. His grip on her shirt however didn't change. Tea looked up at Atem, giving him a pleading look with her eyes. _

'_Damn it. She knows I won't say no to that look,' Atem thought as he sighed and grabbed the portable bassinet. _

"_Just for tonight Tea," Atem said as Tea smiled brightly at him, walking towards their bedroom with Yugi sleeping in her arms and Atem following her._

* * *

><p>Atem was in the living room, sitting on the black leather couch that felt cold to his exposed skin. Little Yugi was sleeping on his chest, his fists gripping his brother's black mid-sleeved shirt as he slept. Atem had one hand resting on his brother's back to keep him from falling off. Atem sighed, his mind racing as he realized that Tea will be leaving soon. They had just graduated from high school, finally moving onto the next steps of their lives. Tea was going to go to New York and study dance, her dream while Atem would stay at Domino City with his family. Even though he already made plans to visit her monthly and trips for her to come during the big holiday seasons, his heart was ripped little by little at the thought of her being so far away from him. He was glad that she was staying two weeks after his birthday which was tomorrow.<p>

"Atem! You still haven't gotten Yugi dressed," Tea scolded as she walked into the room, a hint of amusement being shown on her face. She was dressed in a mid-thigh midnight blue colored jean skirt and a dark salmon colored tank top with an ivory colored mini jacket with long sleeves. She had to admit that the site of Yugi, clad only in a diaper resting against his older brother was melting her heart. Tea took Yugi off Atem's chest, grabbing the clothes. "You should finish getting ready before Joey call us and wants to know when we're coming."

"If Mai is going to be with us, I'm sure she'll keep him in check," Atem said as he watched Tea lay the now awake Yugi on a blanket, dressing him.

"You could be right, but I still don't want to take any chances," Tea replied as she slipped a pale lime green and white shirt on Yugi with a light baby jeans on. She quickly put on the matching socks as Yugi started to fuss. She picked him up gently, patting Yugi's back to get him to calm down. Atem chuckled before rubbing his fingers against Yugi's exposed belly, making Yugi stop fussing and stare directly at his older brother.

" Personally, I hate socks too." Tea rolled her eyes at Atem before taking Yugi over to the Kuriboh themed carseat. "The Kuriboh carseat is still a bit scary don't you think Tea? It did after all, come from Pegasus after I defeated him at Duelist Kingdom," Atem said as he took the plain diaper bag from Tea and led her out to his black Ford Escape. She locked Yugi's carseat in its holder, making sure everything was in check.

"Well he has known your family since you were pretty much a baby. Didn't he after all, go to Egypt with Grandpa and noticed all those Egyptian carvings of the original Duel Monsters?" asked Tea as she got in the front passenger seat of Atem's car. Atem nodded, remembering how crazy Duelist Kingdom was when they were there and facing the man who was almost like an uncle to him, in a weird way.

"I still believe it is a bit odd for an infant to have a carseat related to Duel Monsters. But at least it's Kuriboh. I can only imagine it being a zombie or dragon themed," Atem replied as he started the car and backed out. It was silent for a little bit minus the soft coos Yugi was making as he was staring the little toys hanging from the handle.

"Well it could have been worse. It could have been a toon theme," Tea suggested, a small smirk on her face. She watched Atem's eyebrow twitch slightly, remembering the toons at Duelist Kingdom, before a small shudder raked his body.

"You're right. That would have been worse," Atem replied as he drove on to the mall.

* * *

><p>Tea was leaning against Atem's shoulder, sighing as they were sitting on a couch near the arcade where Joey, Mai, Tristan, Mahad and Mana were supposed to meet up with them half an hour ago. Yugi was in Atem's arms, currently eating greedily from a bottle.<p>

"If they're not here in five minutes, I'm calling Joey and I'll give him a piece of my mind," Tea said, her phone in her hand. Atem smirked at Tea, his eyebrow raised in amusement.

"I'm sure Mai has already done that. Mai doesn't like to be late considering today you three are going dress shopping," Atem replied. Yugi made a small noise, telling the older two he was done. Tea draped a burp cloth over her shoulder and took Yugi from Atem, laying Yugi against her shoulder. She patted his back gently while Atem put the bottle back into the diaper back.

"HEYA TEA!" A voice yelled excitedly behind Tea. Tea stiffened, remembering not to jump and scare Yugi. Yugi felt Tea stiffen, his face starting to scrunch up.

"Look at what you did Joey! You made Tea and Yugi scared!" Mai scolded, thumping Joey on the head. Yugi spit up, making Joey jump back far away.

"Hey Yug, be careful with what comes out of dat mouth of yours," Joey, dressed in a red shirt with lightly faded blue jeans with holes in them, laughed. Yugi only gurgled in reply before Atem took him and held him in his arms.

"I think he needs to work on his aim. He missed Joey," Tristan, dressed in an ivory colored shirt under a grey jacket and matching jeans, replied as he swung his arm over Joey's shoulder. Joey's eyes narrowed before taking Tristan into a headlock, smirking. "Well here's something we all know pal. I am da best fighter in da group and you're last."

"Hey you two knock it off," Mana said, pushing them aside to rush over to Atem. Her eyes brightened and a smile appeared on her face as she saw Yugi falling asleep in his brother's arms. Mana was dressed in a gold and ivory baby doll top with black Capri's and ivory flats. "Oh Yugi. You seem to get more adorable time I see you," Mana cooed, standing on her tippy toes to get a good look at Yugi. Mahad, dressed in a button up violet top and black jeans, lifted Mana up. She nearly screeched in surprise but Mana remembered that Yugi was sleeping and his cries could be very loud. Mai had came over as well, smiling at the sleeping baby. She was wearing a black skirt that was mid-thigh and a mid-sleeve dark teal shirt with a pair of black gloves on. She had on a matching belt and shoes to go along with the top.

"He's just a little doll unlike some people here," Mai said, her eyes moving towards Joey and Tristan's direction. Tristan was still in a headlock when both of them stared at Mai, knowing she was talking about them.

"Hey babe! What's dat supposed to mean?" Joey asked, letting Tristan go who breathed a sigh of relief. Joey did have a strong grip when he wanted to.

"You ain't no doll Joey," Mai repeated slowly, smirking at Joey's reaction.

Joey's eyebrow was twitching, his hand clinched in a fist that was shaking.

"You're right! I may not be a doll but I am da man. I challenge you to an air hockey challenge!" Everybody blinked, a bit surprised at Joey challenging his girlfriend.

"Did you just challenge your girlfriend to a game of air hockey?" Tea asked, shaking her head at her friend's stupidity. He could only beat her at Duel Monsters but not at any other games according to Mai.

"Yes I did Tea. Mai here's da prize if I win. Ya must admit dat I'm da man and follow my every command for at least one week," said Joey.

"I accept seeing that I'm going to be the winner of this challenge," Mai replied as she strutted towards the air hockey table. Joey followed, resisting the urge to stare at Mai in a naughty way. Mana grabbed the stroller and wheeled it to the air hockey area, eager to watch the game. Mahad followed her, making sure she didn't bump into anything. He was thankful they were the only people in the arcade. Tristan darted towards a spot near Joey to cheer him on. Atem wrapped an arm around Tea's waist, his other arm holding Yugi securely. Tea smiled, wrapping her arm around Atem's waist as they joined the gang. The score was two to four with Mai being in the lead. The speed of the puck going from both sides was impressive as neither of them had broken into a sweat yet.

"Hey Mahad, who do you think will win?" Mana asked as Joey scored a point. Mahad looked at both Joey and Mai then the scoreboard.

"Mai I assume. Sooner or later Joey is going to get over confident and that will be his downfall," Mahad replied, amusement in his voice. The gang was silent as they watched the puck go back and forth between the two. Tristan and Mahad left to play a racing game after the score now remaining tied at 6 to 6 for five minutes. All of a sudden as Joey hit the puck to Mai, some little boy ran up to him.

"You're Joey Wheeler! Can I have your autograph?" The bright green eyed and blonde hair boy asked, holding up a piece of paper and a crayon. He couldn't be older than five years old. Joey looked down at the little boy, smiling at him. The buzzer went off as Mai scored the final point.

"PLAYER TWO WINS!" The automated voice declared. Joey stared in amazement at the scoreboard, wondering how did he lose.

"Umm Mr. Joey? Can I please get your autograph?" The little boy asked again, pulling on Joey's shirt. Joey snapped out of his thoughts before taking the piece of paper and signing the autograph. He handed the piece of paper back to the kid, ruffling his hair.

"See ya someday in da dueling ring kid," Joey said as the little boy smiled at him before running to his mother. He turned towards Mai who was looking at him adoringly.

"That was sweet of you Joey to stop playing the game to sign something for the boy. I'm going to limit the bet from one week to three days," said Mai as she came over and to plant a kiss on Joey's cheek. Joey smiled and turned his head so Mai's lips would meet his. Mai smirked at Joey before pulling back from the kiss before it got any deeper. "I have a job for you already."

"What is it?" Joey asked before sighing. He was a bit afraid on whatever it could be.

"Little Yugi needs to be changed and you are going to be the one that changes him. Tea, Mana and I are going to be shopping but you boys can't come since what we're getting for Atem's party tomorrow is a surprise. Don't worry the other guys will be going with you so you won't be all alone with changing a baby," Mai said before dragging Tea and Mana with her. They disappeared quickly out of their sights. Mahad and Tristan were now standing next to Atem, amused at Joey's face after hearing he had to change a baby.

"She's kidding right?" Joey asked, recovering. Atem shook his head before handing Joey Yugi, who was really stinky.

"Lucky for you, there's a men's restroom just by the food court," Atem replied as he pushed the stroller out of the arcade with Joey quickly heading to the food court. Tristan was snickering as they all got into the bathroom.

"Umm what do I do know?" Joey asked, standing in the bathroom. Atem rolled his eyes before pulling down the diaper changer in the bathroom and laid down a portable pad from the diaper bag. "Do you have a face mask in there?"

Tristan snickered and Mahad chuckled at Atem's expression, who was looking in disbelief at his friend.

"No. Now just change him before he gets a rash and Tea kills you before my mom does," Atem replied. Joey whined as he pulled the tabs off the diaper as Yugi was now wide awake, stared at him.

"I bet ya think dis is funny Yug," Joey muttered as he pulled back the diaper.

"Joey you might-" Mahad said before what he predicted what could happen came true. A little jet of warm yellow liquid landed on Joey's shirt. Tristan burst into laughter, falling down onto the ground. Mahad was laughing as well but not nearly as bad as Tristan. Joey was frozen until-

"HE'S PEEING ON ME!" Joey yelled before jumping back to get away from the flying yellow liquid. Atem quickly covered up Yugi and held in all the cursing he was going to say to Joey. He quickly changed Yugi with ease and Mahad took Yugi from the diaper changing table so Atem could wash his hands. Tristan had called Mai, secretly, telling her everything that was going on.

"Mai you should see how your boyfriend is reacting! It's so hilarious!" Tristan laughed. "Mana just fell down from laughing? Haha! Wait, did you just say Tea looks pissed?" Tristan asked before looking over to Joey who had taken off his shirt and threw it away, scrubbing his skin furiously. Joey stopped after hearing that Tea was pissed.

"Uh oh," Joey muttered, his eyes wide in fear as Tristan cringed from his phone.

"Tea wants me to tell you Joey that if you ever do that again, she'll personally make sure to ask Kaiba to call you puppy instead of dog and…Now Tea that's too cruel to tell him but Tea threatens to make sure she'll hide your deck and replace it all with fairy and cutesy cards from Grandpa's shop," Tristan said looking directly at Joey. "Oh and they want us to meet them at this one place near the shoe store. They're getting you a shirt."

"They're expecting Joey Wheeler to walk around shirtless?" Joey asked, his arms folded over his chest, as if he was hiding something. Tristan nodded.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem Joey. You did after all, wear a dog suit in front of Domino City when Atem went against Duke before we became friends with him," Mahad said opening the bathroom door as Atem and Tristan exited. Joey huffed before following them. As they walked to the shoe store, many people stopped and stared at the male members of the gang. Many knew who they were but they were surprised to see Atem Muto pushing a stroller with a baby in it (until they remember he recently gained a new little brother) and the shirtless Joey Wheeler. The boys saw the girls standing in front of the shoe store, waiting for them. Mana turned towards their direction, biting her lower lip to prevent from falling down and laughing at Joey again. Tea's eyes were narrowed at Joey while Mai had a bag in her hand from a men's clothing store. Joey darted towards her quickly and took the bag. He pulled out a short sleeve black shirt with a tan jacket to go with it.

"Thank you for the jacket and top girls. I'm sorry 'bout Yug but that was my first time changing a boy," Joey replied, looking down. Tea's eyes softened before sighing.

"Just don't run away next time. And you have to obey Mai for ten days now," Tea replied as she went over to check on Yugi. He was sucking on his green pacifier, wide awake. Yugi smiled as he saw Tea who cooed 'Hello Yugi' at him and took the stroller from Atem. Joey groaned at the longer time he now had.

"We have one more place to go," Mana chirped, pulling on Mahad's arm towards the opposite direction they came from.

"What place is that?" Tristan asked as they followed the girls.

"Victoria Secrets," Mai replied simply as they arrived in front of the store. Tristan's eyes widened as he saw a bunch of ladies inside and looked at his pals. "Why?" He asked as they entered the store. Mai rolled her eyes before pointing to a waiting area.

"Strapless bras and other things," Tea replied as she left with the girls to go into the bra and panties section of the store.

"Well at least they have updated magazines and newspapers," Mahad joked as he picked up one to read. Atem was pushing the stroller front and back, to soothe Yugi who was getting fussy. A group of ladies came over, looking at the men.

"Oh he's so adorable. Is he yours?" A woman asked, her eyes landing directly on Atem. Atem stiffened as the woman's eyes looked up and down, admiring Atem. The woman's three friends had each taken up looking at the other three, lust in their eyes.

'Are these women actually hitting on us?' Atem thought as one lady sat next to Tristan who was inching closer to a path to leave the store.

**_With the girls_**

"That bra will look good on you Tea," Mai said as she held up a striped black and magenta bra. "It's almost like Atem's hair." Tea peaked out of the dressing room door, holding out her hand for the bra.

"Hey! There's a group of old ladies near the guys….Oh My Ra! It's cougars!" Mana screeched, her eyes narrowing as she watched an old lady place a hand on Mahad's shoulder. Mai's eyebrows raised as she looked over to the guys, watching a lady smile at Joey.

"They look old enough to be Mrs. Muto's sisters. You can see signs of surgery in their faces," Mai scoffed as Tea came out of the dressing room, three different kinds of bras in her hands.

"That isn't very nice to say Mai. We should respect our eld-" Tea replied until she caught one of the women laying a hand on Atem's chest and patted his cheek before peering into the stroller. Tea growled before striding over there with Mai and Mana in tow. Tristan saw them come over and smiled in relief. His saviors are here!

'Next time when I wish to meet some women, I should include the age,' Tristan thought as Tea kneeled next to Atem, who faced her.

"Hey Atem. Which of these bras would you like for me to wear tonight? I want to get the matching panties to your favorite," Tea asked as she smiled sweetly at him. Atem's eyebrow raised slightly before he caught Tea's wink, realizing her plan. He smirked before pointing to bra Mai suggested.

"That bra would look wonderful on you even if it won't stay on you for long," Atem replied. The woman that had hit on him, scoffed and left with her friends. Mana stuck out her tongue and pulled on her lower eyelid, making a "nnnnh" sound.

"Yeah that's right cougars. Stay away from our men and the guy with the spiky hair's baby brother," Mana sneered before turning to everybody. The guys were all staring at her curiously and a bit surprised at her actions. They had never seen her do anything like that. "What?"

"Nothing Mana. Thank you for you ladies intervening even if how you did was a bit odd," Mahad replied, his eyes darting away from the bras in the ladies' hands.

"You would have done the same thing if guys had hit on us," Mai replied before they went up the register to buy the bras. Once that was done, they left the store with Tristan hiding behind the girls.

"Hey, ya think we can get some lunch?" Joey asked, rubbing his stomach.

"You ate awhile ago Joey," Mai scolded. She didn't believe her boyfriend was really a bottomless pit until now.

"That was at 9am an' now it's 12pm. Dat means lunch time."

**_At the food court_**

"Hey Tea. Don't cha get tired of always getting da same thing from dat Chinese restaurant?" Joey asked as he shoved some fries into his mouth.

"Do you get tired of eating hamburgers and fries?" Tea asked before taking a bite of her orange chicken covered with fried rice.

"No. How could someone eva get tired of dis?"

"I don't know but I don't get tired of eating this."

Mai rolled her eyes before hurling a piece of garlic bread that came with her meal at Joey.

"Leave Tea alone about her choices on food. She's not a bottomless pit like you,"

Mai said, smirking at her boyfriend as he caught the garlic bread with one hand.

"Well she's movin' to New York soon Mai. She can't be a picky eater at da Big Apple," Joey replied. Atem had a soda in his hand, clenched the cup hard enough for it to burst. Mana grabbed the stroller with Yugi in it, to avoid him getting splashed with the flying soda. Mahad was closest to Atem besides Mana and Tea, jumped back to avoid getting splashed. Tea on the other hand got splattered with the brown soda, her ivory jacket ruined. Atem, realizing what happened, jumped up and began wiping Tea's jacket with napkins.

"Tea I'm sorry about this. I promise to buy you a new jacket," Atem muttered as he worked on Tea's jacket. Tea rested a hand on Atem's arm, stopping him. She looked into his amethyst eyes and could tell there was something wrong. Tea sent him a worried look to which Atem just looked the other way.

'I'll find out later,' Tea thought as she heard her friends' chairs being pushed away from the table.

"We have to go Atem, Tea. We all need to prepare for our gift to Atem for tomorrow," Tristan said as he cleaned up all the mess and trays.

"Oh all right. See you guys later," Tea replied, sending everyone a warm smile as they all left. Tea looked over to Atem and found him checking on Yugi who was sleeping in the stroller, tired from the day. She went over to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and stared at her with the same eyes she saw earlier. "Are you ready to go?" Atem nodded, his hands gripping on the stroller bar as he started walking away with Tea carrying the diaper bag.

* * *

><p>The car ride home was quiet, Atem barely speaking a word and the radio turned off. The only sounds that filled the car was Yugi's breathing. When they got home, Atem had taken out the stroller and diaper bag, leaving Tea to take Yugi inside. Tea sighed as she laid Yugi in his crib, rubbing his head softly.<p>

"I have to go see what is wrong with your brother Yugi. Please don't wake up until then," Tea cooed to the little infant before leaving. Tea went into their bedroom, finding Atem staring out the window. "Atem?"

Atem snapped out of his thoughts, looking over at Tea.

"I didn't hear you come in Tea," Atem muttered, turning back to the window. Tea walked over to him, placing one of her small hands against his back. 'She's not going to leave until she finds out what's wrong,' Atem thought as he turned around fully to face her.

"Atem, you're hardly ever like this. What's wrong?" Tea asked, concern in her voice and clearly being shown on her face. Atem cursed to himself silently. He never wanted to make Tea worry about him, even if he always worried about her.

"I keep realizing that you'll be leaving soon. I remind myself of that everyday, but to hear it from someone else…It just reminds me more that we will not have much time together," Atem replied. Tea smiled at him, her left hand placed firmly over his heart.

"I kept thinking about this decision to go to New York. I always thought of staying here with you and everybody else until I realized something. I knew you would tell me that I shouldn't give up this opportunity as this won't change our destiny to be with each other." Atem smiled a little, pressing his forehead to Tea's.

"You know me too well love. That is a bit frightening," Atem whispered before kissing Tea's nose. Tea giggled a bit before hooking a couple of fingers through a belt hole.

"I was thinking with Yugi sleeping and your parents gone for a couple more of hours, spending time together as a couple, that I could give you half of your birthday present. If you have what we need of course," Tea whispered back seductively, tilting her head to the direction of the black nightstand. Atem's eyebrows raised in surprise before his lips turned into a smirk, allowing Tea to pull him to the maroon king sized bed. They made sure the baby monitor was on before Tea gave Atem part of his special birthday gift, incase Yugi decided to wake up. Atem's gift ended with the couple exchanging soft kisses while cuddling until Yugi decided it was time to wake up to be taken care of.

"I'll get him Atem," Tea said as she got up and slid on her shirt and a pair of white shorts. Atem stopped her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Not until I do this," Atem murmured, kissing on Tea's pressure point. Tea moaned quietly before swatting Atem away as Yugi's cries got louder. Atem chuckled before getting up.

"Atem! Tea! We're home!" Mrs. Muto yelled out from downstairs. Atem quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to greet his parents.

"How was your day?" Atem asked his parents who were now in the kitchen, getting lemonade out.

"It was simply wonderful Atem. Your father was quite a romantic, taking us to every place where we had our dates at and other memorable moments," Mrs. Muto replied as she smiled at her husband who had his arm wrapped around her waist. Tea came in, carrying Yugi who was now wide awake.

"Aknam, why don't you take Yugi since I can smell something bad now," Mrs. Muto said. Tea looked down at the little baby, laughing.

"Thank you for waiting until now to poop Yugi. Don't worry Dad, Yugi shouldn't have any pee left in him," Tea said as she handed Yugi to Mr. Muto.

"I think you do this on purpose son," Mr. Muto said as he left the room with Yugi.

Mrs. Muto smiled at her husband as he left before looking at the young couple.

"Did you two have a nice time at the mall?" Mrs. Muto asked. Atem nodded as Tea started smirking.

"We did Mom. Though I'm not sure about Atem with some older ladies at Victoria's Secrets," Tea replied, giggling as she remembered Atem's face. Mrs. Muto smiled.

"Well it's good that you two had a nice time at the mall. Now if you excuse me, I should probably help Aknam," Mrs. Muto said as she started leaving the kitchen. "Oh and Tea sweetie, you may want to put some makeup on your neck for awhile." Tea stared wide eyed at Mrs. Muto as she left before turning her attention to Atem, who was slipping lemonade and looking like he didn't hear anything his mother said. Tea ran over to find a pot and angled it to see her neck. A big red mark was on her pressure point, along with a few teeth marks.

"Atem! Why did you give me a love bite?" Tea screeched, not loud enough for Mr. and Mrs. Muto to hear. Atem smiled innocently before replying.

"Just marking what's mine love."

* * *

><p>So this isn't the chapter you were probably expecting. I thought I would give you all a chapter with some humor and happiness before the next chapter(s) become so depressing. And the fact that if I did add it, it would probably be over 8k or more long to this chapter ^^'. Oh and I heard that songfics are banned from this site. Is this true?<p>

Anyways, here's a spoiler alert for what's coming up next ;D

_She saw two EMTs pushing stretchers to the car, her heart lurched forward when she saw what was on top of them. The dreaded black bags she never wanted to see._

"_NO! NO! ATEM! Oh God! Please! Not him! Not my family!" Tea screamed, tears flowing down her face as red and blue flashed through the pouring rain._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters by Kazuki Takahashi. I also don't own Parachute by Cheryl Cole, In Da Club by 50 cent or On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez or anything else that you know I could never possibly own. They belong to their rightful owners! If I did own these things, I would buy Yu-Gi-Oh with its characters and make Atem come back to be with everybody and get with Tea/Anzu.

I'd like to explain some things to you incase anybody is confused about this story:

-Duelist Kingdom and Battle City did happen without all the Millennium items and the drama they brought. Atem went because Pegasus is like an uncle to him and Pegasus wanted to test out how good at Duel Monsters Atem really is if he had defeated Kaiba.

-Tea, Atem, Mana, Mahad, Joey and Tristan met Mai at Duelist Kingdom. She is older than them but as a way to rebel against her parents for leaving her alone so often, she dropped school and worked at a casino. She decided to go to school with the gang to finish her career and before with a certain someone ;D (I was thinking about writing this adventure but I'm not sure yet :/ )

-Spoiler: The Waking the Dragons arc won't happen but the KC Grand Championship will and a lot of drama will be in that. However I may use some of the characters in the Dragon arc to be part of the story but they met the gang on different circumstances.

Anyways here is the chapter everybody has been anticipating yet also dreading at the same time. Be prepared if you're very sensitive and will start crying.

* * *

><p>"Tea sweetie. Wake up," A voice cooed, shaking Tea gently. Tea's eyes fluttered open, finding a blurred Mrs. Muto, dressed in some sweats with Yugi in her arms, positioned for Yugi to smile when he saw Tea wake up. She sat up, rubbing her sapphire eyes.<p>

What time is it?" Tea asked before yawning. Atem kept her up all night once he made sure Mr. and Mrs. Muto was sleeping. Atem told Tea that he wanted more than one helping of his favorite delicacy before all their time would be occupied tomorrow.

"It's 10am. Remember our plans with your friends we arranged to spend at the spa and make sure everything for the party will be ready?" Tea blinked a couple times after hearing Mrs. Muto's words. She jumped out of the bed but fell back into the firm, muscular chest she knew well.

"Where are you going?" Atem asked sleepily as he sat up. Mrs. Muto smiled at her son, who clearly forgot what today was.

"The spa trip all of us ladies are going to while you and your male friends do whatever they had planned for you. I'll be back after I give Yugi his bath," Mrs. Muto replied before taking her leave with Yugi. Once Mrs. Muto left, Atem wrapped his arms around Tea quickly, before she tried to dart away from him.

"Atem! I need to get ready!" Tea whined, glaring at her boyfriend playfully. Atem smirked, tightening his hold on her.

"It's my birthday and I would like my wonderful girlfriend to forget the spa and spend the day with me."

Tea rolled her eyes before prying his arms off her. "As lovely as that sounds, Joey would beat down the door and demand why am I keeping you prisoner.

"But you would be the prisoner, locked in this room until I say you can go," Atem chuckled as he watched Tea head into the walk in closest, closing the door behind her. She came back out a few minutes later dressed in a short sleeve colored scoop neck shirt with charcoal Capri's. Tea had Atem's favorite belt wrapped around her loosely as she was slipping on her charm bracelet with a charm that represented each of her friends. She of course, had on the cartouche.

"I'm lucky to know that the belt looks good on you. Maybe I should let you wear it more often," Atem said, smirking at Tea. She stuck out her tongue at him, leaving to go downstairs and grab some breakfast. Atem put on a pair of torn jeans and a dark aqua muscle shirt and the matching cartouche. He quickly found his buckled bracelets he wore often on before heading downstairs to join Tea and the rest of his family.

"Good morning birthday boy!" A voice yelled out, muffled by food. Atem's eyebrow arched as Joey, dressed in a black shirt with a tan jackets and matching pants, ran up to him, slinging his arm around his shoulder.

"Good morning everyone," Atem said, giving one small wave.

"Well since you're up and ready Atem, we can leave now," Tristan cheered, dressed in a pine green shirt, dark midnight jeans and an opened white colored top. Joey and Tristan hooked their arms through Atem's while Mahad, in a grey shirt and light midnight colored jeans, grabbed his legs.

"We'll see you ladies later. Tea, I'll make sure birthday boy comes back in one piece," Mahad said, reassuringly.

"Make sure he eats or we'll have a cranky birthday boy," Mana, dressed in a crimson v-neck halter top with a faded light jean jacket that matched the her jeans, giggled. Her hair was slicked back with a pony tail as she was styling Tea's hair.

"Hey! I didn't get to say bye to Tea," Atem growled, glaring at his friends who were snickering. Tea smiled and blew him a kiss.

"Have fun Atem. Remember no misbehaving," Tea joked as she smiled.

"Ok she said bye. Now let's head off!" Joey exclaimed as he and Tristan darted out the door Mahad now being dragged as well. Grandpa who had managed to dodge the boys as he was coming into the kitchen, chuckled at their antics.

"Ah to be young," Grandpa said, smiling at the ladies. "Now where is the one I'm spending time with today?"

"Right here," Mrs. Muto said as she appeared in the kitchen, dressed in a floral top and a pair of maternity jeans, with Yugi in her arms. Yugi was dressed in a black shorts with a pale red top that said 'Lady Magnet' with matching tiny tennis shoes. Grandpa took Yugi from Mrs. Muto before looking around.

"Now where is that son of mine?"

"Oh. Aknam went to work early to get everything done today to avoid any emergencies that would possibly occur during the time Atem's party is going on."

"That son of mine. Always a workaholic. Mai dear, could you hand me that diaper bag?" Grandpa asked Mai. Mai nodded and handed him the bag. "Thank you dear. Now I'll be off with Yugi and see you all an hour before the party," Grandpa said before leaving with a wide awake Yugi.

"Mrs. Muto you better be worried," Mai, dressed in grey mid-thigh shorts and a lavender plaid top, said as they heard Grandpa's car and the car the boys were in leave down the long narrow driveway. Mrs. Muto arched an eyebrow at Mai, curious about what Mai was talking about.

"Why?"

"I heard Grandpa got new dueling monster cards and wants to create a deck for Yugi already," Mana answered for Mai, smiling at her proud work she created in Tea's hair. It was in a French braid with bangs brushed to the left of Tea's face. Mrs. Muto sighed.

"Muto men and their games. Now ladies, let's head to the spa!"

"I got the keys!" Mana exclaimed, darting out of the house, the car keys dangling in her hands.

"Mai, please tell me that cup of coffee was decaf," Tea muttered as she watched Mai, take a sip of Mana's coffee. Mai shook her head and Tea groaned. Mana was going to drive them all up the wall.

"Well she can take a nap after she crashes," Mrs. Muto answered simply as she headed out the house to find Mana in the back seat, bouncing. "Or we can keep caffeinated food and drinks away from her all day."

* * *

><p><strong><em>With the Guys<em>**

"Where are you guys taking me exactly?" Atem asked. As soon as they were in the car, he was blindfolded to prevent him from seeing where they were going.

"Nothing too bad Atem. You may enjoy it," Joey, who was in the front seat, snickered.

"Yeah we swear it's nothing too bad," added Tristan who was driving. They had 50's Cent song In Da Club on, bobbing their heads to the beat. Mahad who was sitting next to Atem, shook his head at the two before he noticed Tristan parking Atem's car. Joey and Tristan got out of the car quickly and taking Atem out.

"Tristan. Joey. Put him back in the car," Mahad ordered, getting out of the car as they were leading Atem into a building.

"No can do Mahad," Joey replied, sticking out his tongue. Mahad's eyes narrowed slightly, annoyed at Joey now.

"Atem! Get away from Joey and Tristan! They-" Mahad yelled out before Tristan tackled him down to the ground, covering Mahad's mouth. "Mmpph!" Atem eyebrows were now furrowed as he heard Mahad being tackled to the ground.

"Joey what's going on?" Atem asked as he felt Joey rushing him through a set of doors.

"Oh nothing pal. Just Mahad trying to ruin da surprise that me and Tristan came up with for ya," Joey replied as he moved behind Atem to remove the blindfold. Atem felt the blindfold being untied. When it fell off, he blinked a few times, allowing his eyes to adjust to the brightness. His eyes widened, his body becoming frozen in place. He saw women dressed in corsets, walking around as people were sitting around, eating while enjoying a woman dance on the stage.

"YOU TOOK ME TO A STRIP CLUB?" Atem yelled, turning around to find Tristan dragging Mahad in.

"Actually it's better to call it a gentlemen's club," Tristan replied as Mahad was glaring down Tristan and Joey. A woman with raven black hair dressed in a neon red corset with matching shorts, came over smiling.

"Which one of you is the birthday boy?" She asked. Joey and Tristan immediately pointed at Atem, who was looking in a different direction. "Happy birthday sir. Now may I show you to your seats where your waiter will be there shortly?" Mahad and Atem looked at each other, surprised at the woman's words. They followed her to a table that had a reserved card on it near a stage. Their waiter, a brunette male with grey eyes came over.

"Can I get you guys anything? Oh and here is a complimentary drink for the birthday guy," The waiter said as he handed Atem a pina colada. "Don't worry it's alcohol free."

"Potato skins, mozzarella sticks and Cora Cola please!" Tristan asked excitedly as he stared at the menu, drooling.

"Same here but add two burgers please," Joey said as he handed the menu to the waiter.

"I'll have the chicken fajitas and the birthday boy will have the steak fajitas with Spanish rice. And we'll just take some lemonade," Mahad answered as the waiter wrote down all the orders.

"Ok. Coming right up," The waiter said before leaving. Mahad and Atem looked over to Tristan and Joey, their eyes narrowed. Tristan and Joey gulped, cringing away from Atem and Mahad's eyes.

"What are you doing taking me to a strip club?" Atem asked, clearly pissed. He thought the two knew that this place wasn't his idea of fun. 'They should also know that Tea will kill them if she ever found out about this,' Atem thought as he imagined Tea found out. It wasn't a pretty image in his mind. Joey, somehow gaining courage looked straight at Atem, smiling.

"It's not a strip club. It's a place where people sing, dance or perform while da audience gets to enjoy da show and chow down . You'll see da answer soon pal," Joey replied as the lights in the room dimmed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today we have a special guest with us who is celebrating his 18th birthday! Say a happy birthday to Atem," A voice rang out throughout the room as a light shone on Atem. People were clapping and some yelled out happy birthday to him. Atem smiled faintly as Mahad, Tristan and Joey chuckled. "He's getting a special gift that you all will get to enjoy as well!" Atem had a confused look on his face when he heard this.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Atem asked his friends before they heard music starting to play. Then they saw a shadowed person come onto the stage, beginning to sing.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand_

_I don't tell anyone about the things we have planned_

_I won't tell anybody_

_Won't tell anybody_

_They want to push me down_

_They want to see you fall (down)_

Atem's eyes widened as a stage light shone on Tea, dressed in a tight ivory top that exposed her shoulders. She also had on a black knee length skirt with ivory heels. Her hair was wavy thanks to the French braid Mana did earlier.

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around_

_I won't tell anybody how your voice is my favorite sound_

_Won't tell anybody_

_Won't tell anybody _

_They want to see us fall_

_They want to see us fall_

_I don't need a parachute _

_Baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute _

_Baby if I've got you_

_Baby if I've got you_

_You're gonna catch me_

_You're gonna catch if I fall_

_Down, down, down_

Atem was memorized as he watched Tea fly across the dance gracefully, her sapphire eyes remaining at Atem. Mana and Mai who were dressed in the same outfit as Tea except their shirts were silver, danced with the guys on stage, following the choreography. Tea beckoned Atem to come over to the stage with her index finger as she glided to the front, a man dressed like the waiters following behind as if she were a queen. Atem was a bit irritated by that until he realized that he probably had to for the performance.

_Don't believe in the things you say to yourself so late at night and _

_Your own worst enemy _

_You'll never win the fight_

_Just hold onto_

_I'll hold onto you_

_It's you and me against the world _

_It's you and me_

As Tea sang the last part, she jumped into Atem's arms, planting a kiss against his lips. The crowd cheered while Joey and Tristan hooted.

"Happy birthday Atem. Are you happy you got your final gift from me?" Tea asked as Atem led her back to the table. He found his mom there holding three bags.

"Yes. I have to say that it was a total surprise," Atem replied as he offered Tea his chair. She shook her head causing Atem to pout slightly.

"We have to go to the spa and get ready for your party. I'll see you later though," Tea said as she pecked Atem on the lips. She, Mrs. Muto and the other two girls waved goodbye. Atem turned to his friends, noticing how they were all smiling especially Mahad.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Atem asked Mahad who nodded his head as a reply.

"It was either him or me. You know Joey couldn't last long enough," Tristan joked as he dug into his burger. Joey scowled before looking down at his plate. His eyes bulged when he saw that half of it was gone.

"Da girls took my food!" Joey yelled out, mourning the loss of the food. Atem, Mahad and Tristan sweat dropped as they watched their friend.

* * *

><p>After the lunch the guys spent time going to arcades and finding stores that sold Duel Monsters. When they were done, they finally noticed that the party was about to start in a hour and they didn't have their outfits with them.<p>

"Why didn't you guys grab the suits when you said you would?" Mahad yelled as he was driving the car to the country club where the party was hosted at. They had gotten the suits, now only having twenty minutes to spare.

"We thought you grabbed dem and put dem in the car!" Joey replied as he was trying to put on the simple black Armani suit in the back. "Damn suit! Why is dis so hard to do?" Tristan snickered as he watched Joey attempt. Tristan had managed to put on his suit easily when they had been leaving Atem's driveway. Joey glared at Tristan, already coming up with a way to get revenge. "Shuddup Tristan!"

"Why dontcha make me Wheeler?" Tristan replied as Mahad parked the car in a reserved parking space. Joey flung himself at Tristan who managed to get out of the car in time.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" A voice screeched. The boys looked up to find Mai, dressed in a eggplant cocktail dress that fanned out at the bottom, running quickly over to them. Her hair was in a high ponytail, a few curls plastered to her face. _(AN: I'm putting the links to the dresses on my page in case if you actually want to see what the dresses look like) _"Actually don't answer that because I'm afraid to know. The party officially starts in ten minutes so you guys hurry up." Tristan and Joey darted into the club, pushing each other along the way. Mahad sighed and chased after them, afraid they'll break something. Atem went to follow them when Mai stopped him. "After you're done getting dressed, check on Tea please. Her parents called."

"Thank you for telling me Mai. You should probably go make sure Joey isn't dead yet," Atem said before Mai quickly ran to find the boys. Atem went inside the club, not bothering to take the time to admire the size of the club and how elaborately it was decorated. He did see the giant black and white banner that said 'Happy Birthday Atem' at the front entrance. As he was walking he spotted Mana

"Tea come on out please. The party is about to start," Mana pleaded with Tea, while knocking on a bedroom door. Mana was wearing a dress had a chocolate halter neckline with white polka dots connected to a white slightly frilly bottom that reached below her knees. Atem placed his hand on Mana's shoulder. Mana jumped before turning around and seeing that it was Atem."Don't do that Atem! I don't care if it's your birthday, I deserve one free hit!" Mana said, wagging her finger at Atem. He rolled his eyes at his friend's words and smiled.

"Maybe later but I need to get dressed and Mai told me to check on Tea. I think Mahad may be waiting for you," Atem said. Mana's eyes lit up before nodding and leaving Atem to find Mahad. Atem knocked on the door softly. "Tea. It's me." Atem heard the door unlock and Tea moving away from the door. He came in and nearly stopped breathing. The black strapless dress Tea was wearing fit her perfectly with a sapphire blue sash that was almost the shade of her eyes. She had matching three inch heels on while her hair was up in a slightly messy bun, two strands of her hair framing her face. Tea's makeup however was slightly messy.

"You might want to hurry up and get dressed Atem. You don't want to be late to your own party," Tea suggested, wiping her eyes. Atem shook his head as he went over to Tea, pulling her chin up to stare into her eyes.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Atem replied, using his thumb to wipe away the smeared makeup. Tea sighed, defeated. Sometimes she wonder if it was his stubbornness that made her first attracted to him.

"My parents called, furious about seeing the emancipation papers I left on the dining room table awhile ago. They said I was ungrateful for all they have done for me even if they haven't really done anything. That didn't hurt me the most though. What they said after that did," Tea answered, her eyes starting to water again.

"What did they say?" asked Atem as he wiped away a runaway tear.

"I was actually disowned a long time ago once I started living with you and y-no our family. They said they were shocked on how the powerful Muto family's son would fall in love with a girl like me." Tea was holding back tears. "I'm sorry Atem. It's your night and I'm ruining it. I fe-" Tea was interrupted by Atem placing a finger on her lips.

"Your parents don't know how to appreciate the greatest gift they got, you. I am lucky to spend everyday with you and to me any day or night is a special night." Tea smiled before Atem planted a kiss on her forehead. She pulled away after he kissed her.

"Go get dressed before Joey and Tristan eat all the food," Tea ordered as she went over to the mirror to redo her makeup.

"Yes mistress," crooned Atem as he went into the bathroom to get dressed. He came out shortly, finding Tea waiting by the door, her makeup all redone. Atem offered his arm, smirking at Tea. "Would you do the honor of allowing me to be your escort for tonight?" Tea giggled and nodded as Atem opened the door.

"Gladly sir," Tea said as she rested a hand on Atem's arm. They walked into the garden where everybody was oblivious to their entrance except for one person.

"There he is! The birthday boy and his lovely lady!" Pegasus exclaimed, everybody's heads snapping towards the garden entrance. Tea blushed at everybody's sudden movement while Atem chuckled. Grandpa, Mr. and Mrs. Muto who was carrying Yugi gathered around them. Mr. Muto placed his hand on his son's shoulder, smiling.

"Happy birthday son. I hope you enjoy this night," Mr. Muto said as the family walked down the path to where all the food and dance floor was.

"Atem-boy! Come give your uncle Pegasus a hug!" said Pegasus as he pulled Atem into a hug. "Hard to imagine that eighteen years have flown by so fast. I remember you being born even though I was only twelve at the time. _(AN: Pegasus is only 24 in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series but I'm making him 30 in this one) _Atem returned the hug, smiling.

"Thank you for coming uncle Pegasus. It's been awhile," Atem said as Tea went over to join the girls who were talking to Serenity.

"It does but thanks to you business is blooming for Industrial Illusions probably hoping to defeat the King of Games. But I think this little fellow will be the one to beat you," Pegasus replied as he smiled at Yugi, dressed in a little suit as well, was sucking on a Kuriboh pacifier. "Just a little cutie. Oh look! Kaiba-boy is coming." Kaiba was walking over to Atem, a present in his hand.

"Happy birthday Atem. Hope you enjoy the gift," Kaiba muttered, handing the gift to Atem before turning to leave and find Mokuba. He found Mokuba hugging Tea and chatting away with the girls.

"Seems like your brother is more of a ladies man dan you are Kaiba," Joey snickered, munching on a cocktail weenie.

"Shut it dog. Mrs. Muto you look nice today," Kabia replied before shaking Mr. and Mrs. Muto's hand and leaving to get Mokuba.

"Well he's a nice boy," Mrs. Muto chirped, happy that someone complimented on her black evening dress with laced sleeves and reached below her knees. Joey groaned at Mrs. Muto's words.

"Great. Da world is going to end now since she called Kaiba nice." Grandpa chuckled, amused at Joey's 'prediction'. Mai came over, pulling Atem and Joey.

"Come on guys. They're playing On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez," Mai said as she led them to the dance floor. Mana and Serenity who was wearing a rose pink dress with a bubble skirt, spun each other around, laughing. Tea was squatting slightly so Mokuba could spin her. Atem smiled faintly before walking over to them, tapping Mokuba on the shoulder. Mokuba turned around.

"May I have a turn dancing with her sir?" Atem asked, bowing slightly. Mokuba smiled brightly before nodding.

"Make sure she returns in one piece mister or I'll come after you," Mokuba said as he hugged Tea. He darted to his brother who was talking to Pegasus surprisingly. Atem offered his hand to Tea, who was smiling as she took it. Atem pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You know this is a fast beat song Atem," Tea scolded jokingly. Atem shrugged his shoulders, holding Tea tighter. Tea in return, wrapped her arms loosely around Atem's neck, staring straight into his eyes.

"The night is still young and I'm in no rush to speed it up," Atem replied as they looked at all the people around them, enjoying the night.

* * *

><p>It was past midnight when the party finally ended after all the excitement. Joey and Tristan had pushed Atem's face into the cake, resulting in a mini cake war between Atem, Joey, Tristan, and Mahad. Mrs. Muto had scolded them all before cake was flung into her face by her husband, sending him a glare that meant big trouble for him. All Mr. Muto knew was that he was out of luck since Grandpa and Yugi (both tired out from the excitement) were in one of the bedrooms taking a nap. Mrs. Muto took a big piece of cake and smeared it all over his face, making sure it was grinded into his beard. After all of that and faces being washed, Atem opened his gifts. Many of the gifts was money or gift certificates to his favorite stores. But some his favorites were some one of a kind cards from Pegasus, a photo album from his friends of all the good and funny memories he had and engraved jewelry as well. The Mutos made sure everyone had a safe ride home with Mahad taking Atem's car to take everybody else including Grandpa back to their homes.<p>

"I'll bring it back Atem and make sure it's back in the condition you left it," Mahad said as he took the keys from Atem. He looked behind him and saw Joey and Tristan hunched over slightly while Mana, Serenity and Mai sleeping in their seats.

"You better," Atem replied, a small smirk on his face. As Mahad drove away, Atem waved before heading to his father's red Ford fiesta sedan. His family was in the car, waiting for him to hurry up. He slid into the back seat, an eyebrow of his arched. Yugi in his car seat, sleeping soundly in his sleep and covered by a blanket, was between him and Tea. Tea who had Atem's jacket wrapped around her, caught his curious look out of the corner of her eye.

"It's very cold when you're near the doors. We don't want him to get sick," Tea answered as she handed Atem his jacket. She had a blanket in her lap, probably from Mr. Muto keeping one in the trunk all the time.

"Oh," Atem simply replied, taking the jacket from Tea and not bothering to put it on. Mrs. Muto turned around and smiled at the two, knowing they were trying to fight sleep.

"It's alright if you two fall asleep. We'll wake you up when we get there," Mrs. Muto said before turning around back to continue her conversation with her husband. Tea nodded, closing her eyes as soon as Mrs. Muto turned around. Tea had her hand across Yugi's car seat, placed on Atem's hand. Atem slid his fingers through hers, his thumb stroking her hand gently. 'Can't wait to get home,' Atem thought as he leaned his head back into the seat. The car stopped at a red light, that seemed to stay the same color for awhile.

"Sometimes I think I should just go," Mr. Muto muttered as they waited. Mrs. Muto rolled her eyes at her husband's words. "What? You know I'm right honey."

"Whatever you say dear. That may be where the arrogance comes from in this family," Mrs. Muto joked, laughing a bit. Mr. Muto joined his wife in laughing quietly. Atem chuckled quietly at his parents, quiet enough so they didn't hear him. "Oh look. It's green now." Atem felt the car move after his mother pointed the color change of the traffic light when all of the sudden there heard loud honks from a car. Atem looked for what direction it was coming from. His eyes widened as he realized the bright lights were coming from the west, time seeming to slow down. He knew the car was going to hit the side where Tea and his father were sitting.

"NO!" Atem yelled, pulling Tea far away from the door as possible. Tea was jolted out of her sleep, finding herself over Yugi's car seat and underneath Atem's chest.

"Atem what-" Tea gasped out when the car finally impacted them. Mrs. Muto and Tea screamed, while Atem's grip on Tea was loosened as his back had hit against the door. Atem heard small thuds and windows shattering as the car collided into a large oak tree, near a streetlight lamp post. He cracked his eyes open slightly, panting heavily. He looked down, finding Tea still there while shaking.

"Tea. Are you alright?" Atem murmured, sleepily as he moved himself off of Tea. He felt woozy as he moved, his vision becoming blurry. Tea moved away from Yugi, making sure he wasn't harmed as he continued to wail loudly into the night. Tea sighed, placing a hand over her heart.

"Yeah I'm fine and so is Yugi. Atem are-" Tea answered until she looked up and saw Atem, leaning against the shattered window. Blood was streaked down his growing pale face as large gaping wounds were sputtering out more of the crimson fluid. His beautiful face was swelling up with his grip on Tea's hand was growing weaker by the second. Tea looked into the front, finding Mr. and Mrs. Muto's faces also streaked with blood, the naturally warm colors of their faces fading away quickly. Their eyes were covered by the inflated airbags, glass surrounded them. Yet their hands had found each other, wrapped securely.

"Oh my God! Someone call 911! There's a baby inside!" Someone screamed as many people in the neighborhood were rushing out of their homes, hearing Yugi's cries and the sound of crunching metal. Tea's heart raced, reality sinking in.

"No…Please Atem wake up," Tea whispered, tightening her hold on Atem's hand. This wasn't happening here and now. It all had to be a nightmare that Atem was not bothering to wake her up from. Sirens were coming but Tea couldn't tell what direction. Tea held out a finger from her free hand to Yugi, sliding it between a tiny clinched fist of his. "It's alright Yugi. I'm still here. Mommy, daddy and Atem are still here," Tea crooned soothingly, fighting back tears.

"Ma'am! Are you alright?" A voice yelled out, Tea's attention on Yugi now turned towards the voice. She saw a fireman, standing in front of her cracked window. His eyes were full of concern and despair she could tell. Tea nodded weakly, her strength now going to Yugi and Atem. "And the baby?"

"He's fine sir. Please get us out!" Tea pleaded, her voice cracking. The smell of the crimson blood, torn flesh and the sight of her loved ones were breaking her down into a scared little girl.

"I need you to stay still while I use the cutters to get you and the baby out ok ma'am?" Tea nodded at the man's orders, staying perfectly still as the fireman and a few others began cutting away the car doors. Tea felt a hand gently grabbed her, leading her out of the car towards an ambulance. Yugi's cries continued as he was taken out, now in a cocoon of blankets in a EMT's arms towards the same ambulance Tea was being led to. Everything and everyone was a blur to her, the only thing she saw clearly was the red ford fiesta car, her family in it and Yugi who continued to wail as he was checked for any injuries. But one movement caught her eye, her head snapping towards that direction. She saw to EMTs pushing stretchers to the car, her heart lurched forward when she saw what was on top of them. The dreaded black bags she never wanted to see.

"NO! NO! ATEM! Oh God! Please! Not him! Not my family!" Tea screamed, tears flowing down her face as red and blue flashed through the night. Her body was shaking with sobs as she ran towards the car. An EMT grabbed her, stopping her from going back over there.

"Let me go dammit! That's my boyfriend and our family over there!" Tea yelled, trying to claw her way out of the EMT's grip. She needed to get back over to the car, to make sure that those bags weren't going to be filled with one of the people she loved.

"Miss you have scratches all over your arms that are bleeding heavily. We need to take care of them and we need you to stay here with the baby. You're the only one conscious and fully aware of what's going on. Can you please tell me your name?" asked the EMT as he led the now lucid Tea over to the ambulance. Tea didn't realize she herself had gotten wounded, the pain not registering until the EMT mentioned it.

"Tea Gardner," Tea replied as she winced when the EMT started cleaning up her cuts. Tea had her eyes on Yugi whose cries had stopped once he somehow knew Tea was in the same ambulance with him. The EMT froze, his eyes wide.

"So you're the King of Games' girlfriend. Never thought I'd see this happen to such a great family," The EMT said as he bandaged up her arm. "He's being loaded up into the other ambulance now." Tea looked over to the direction of the other ambulance where she saw Atem on the stretcher. She bit her lower lip, silent tears flowing freely again when she saw him being loaded up into the ambulance. Oxygen was being pumped into Atem while an EMT worked on stopping the crimson fluid coming from his wounds.

"A police officer is already contacting friends and family. Solomon Muto has already granted you permission to see your boyfriend once he receives the medical attention he needs," the EMT told her as they closed the doors of Atem's ambulance. Tea nodded as she reached over to hold a now whimpering Yugi. He had not received a single scratch from the wreck at all.

'Probably from me covering him,' Tea thought. She buried her face into his soft hair, holding onto him tightly. No one would be taking another loved one from her. He was the only thing keeping her from losing her mind entirely. "Please let them be ok," Tea whispered as the doors to the ambulance she was in were slammed shut, the sirens disturbing the silent night once more.

* * *

><p>So this is chapter four, the chapter you all knew that would be coming soon. Honestly, I thought this was a hard chapter to finish up because of the death scene and I don't think this is my best but that's just my opinion. This really hits home to me because about four months ago, my school had five students become victims in a drunk driving accident that resulted in three of them dying. I kept thinking about them as I wrote the car accident scene, my heart breaking. I may have not known these kids but it still hurts to walk by their lockers everyday and feel like I lost a possible friend. Anyways thank you everyone who has been sticking with me through this story so far and all of the reviews you've given me! I reread them whenever I'm not working on the next chapter because I know that even if I disappear for awhile (I don't plan to anytime soon so don't worry!) you'll stick with me. Also I want those who know they're going to be reading future stories of mine to be aware of a poll that I'll be posting about soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own its characters either. They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi and any other rightful owners.

Thanks you all for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I'm sorry I didn't reply to them but I really wanted to focus on this chapter since I left you all on a cliffhanger. I apologize for the late update. My last day of school for this year is coming up so that means exams, projects and stress galore! Also my siblings been hogging the computer lately. At least I work on the chapter when it is my turn. But I'm supposed to be getting the laptop soon I believe That's good right? Anyways enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><em>All Atem could remember was Tea's pleads before his world turned black. He wondered why and how was everything was so dark as he 'walked' around in a hallway with doors.<em>

_"Atem," A voice whispered. Atem's head snapped towards the direction where the voice was coming from. "Atem my boy. You need to hurry up." Atem saw a figure down the hall, opening a door. He darted down the hallway to catch up with the figure._

_"Who are you?" Atem yelled as the figure went into the room. The door was left wide open as he chased the figure into the bright ivory light, shielding his eyes with his arm. The white light faded away, the door closing behind him. Atem lowered his arm, his eyes now adjusting._

_"I'm glad to know that you still listen to your elders Atem," the voice said, laughing. Atem turned towards where the voice was coming from, his eyes widening once they were laid upon the figure._

_"Grandma?" Atem whispered, his voice cracking slightly. He couldn't believe here was his grandmother, standing there in her favorite lemon colored dress. Her gray hair fell before her shoulders, the waviness of it still there. Her navy eyes still sparkled just like how Atem remembered the way they did when he was little. "Is that really you?"_

_"Atemmy, I know you have 20/20 vision, maybe even better than that. I know it's odd to believe that it has been seven years since I moved on but I thought I' d never see you here," Atem's grandmother replied, her navy eyes darkening with sadness as she looked towards the left of her. Atem's eyebrow arched, curious about his grandma's change in attitude. She hardly was ever like this when she was alive._

_"Grandma what are you l-" Atem asked before his eyes followed where he gaze was at. He couldn't believe it. He saw himself laying there, connected to tubes that were keeping him alive. 'This isn't real. I'm just dreaming,' Atem thought as he watched his chest move up and down. Never had Atem remember so many bandages wrapped around him or having to stay in a hospital._

_"Your girlfriend has refused to leave your side despite your grandpa's and friends' attempts," Grandma whispered, looking at her grandson. "She really loves you."_

_Atem's eyes rested on Tea, his eyes softening once he took in her state. Tea had not changed her clothing at all, still wearing her dress from the party. Her sapphire slash had blood stains on it, most likely his blood Atem realized. Yugi was tucked in her left arm in a soft blanket, sleeping soundly as Tea held Atem's hand. Grandpa was next to her, his hand on her shoulder._

"Tea you should at least take a shower. Mai brought some clothes with her so you can change and I can handle Yugi if he starts crying," Grandpa said, his voice obviously hinting his concern over Tea. Tea shook her head, clenching Atem's hand tighter.

"I don't want to risk the chance of Atem waking up and I'm not there. Yugi will start crying once he figures out I'm not in the same room with him Grandpa. Remember earlier? I just went to the bathroom and he wouldn't stop crying," Tea replied as she stared at Yugi's slumbering face. She looked at Grandpa, her eyes the saddest and most blue Atem had ever seen before. "How are we going to tell Atem when he wakes up?" Grandpa sighed, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know Tea. I just don't know." _Atem looked over to his grandmother, noticing her mood had become much worse. She was biting at her nails, avoiding her grandson's eyes._

_"Grandma, what are they talking about?" asked Atem, his voice filled with anger and curiosity. He knew she was hiding something important from him and he wasn't one for secrets at times like this._

_"They're talking about us son," A voice Atem recognized immediately. He turned towards the voice, finding both of his parents there. His eyes narrowed slightly, not understanding his father's answer. Mrs. Muto was smiling sadly, her hand wrapped around her husbands as they approached Atem and Atem's grandmother._

_"What do you mean they're talking about you? Wait I understand, it's just a dream I'm having. After all, my body is under a stressful situation and it only makes sense for me to dream about my family," Atem said, waiting for his parents to confirm his theory. He always remembered his friends and himself having strange dreams under stressful situations so this one was not an exception. Mrs. Muto shook her head, leaving her husband to place her hand on her son's cheek._

_"You're caught in the middle honey of life and death. But it seems like you will be joining everybody back soon with that white glow surrounding you," Mrs. Muto explained, a few tears leaking out. "My beautiful boy, I love you so much." Atem shook his head, not believing a single word from his mother about what was happening now._

_"She's right son. As much as we wish this was a dream as well, it's reality son. We died on the first impact before the car was slammed into the tree. Your mother, your grandmother and I managed to protect Yugi, Tea and you in time. With the protection you gave to Yugi and Tea, they managed to escape the worst injuries but you didn't. Thankfully you were taken into surgery quickly enough to survive," said Mr. Muto as he came over to his son, placing his hand on Atem's shoulder. Atem was looking down at his glowing feet, realizing that everything they were saying was true. It was ripping his heart each passing moment once everything sunk in._

_"You can't be gone. Everybody needs you especially Yugi," Atem whispered, snapping his head up as he looked at his parents. Silent tears were flowing freely down his pale cheeks as Atem was fighting back sobs. Mrs. Muto, who was crying, wiped away her son's tears before pulling him down to her chest in a tight embrace._

_"We want you and Tea to raise Yugi as if he was your own child. Thankfully your father had updated our wills to include specific instructions that we want you both to follow in case we left before Yugi turned eighteen. You can tell him the truth when he's older but please raise him into a respectable man just like you are," pleaded Mrs. Muto as she rubbed her son's back comfortingly. Atem hugged tightly, nodding his head before pulling back slightly and kissing her cheek. Atem's grandmother and father joined in the hug, kissing Atem on the head or cheek. "Please give your grandfather, Tea and Yugi a hug and kiss from us. Tell them and your friends how much we love them and remember that we'll always love you, no matter whether we're in wherever we end up going at or stay by your side." Atem nodded at his mother's request as a door appeared, opening wide for Atem._

_"Goodbye Mom, Dad and Grandma. I'll live up to the fullest of your requests and dreams you had for me just to make you all proud," Atem whispered as he left the hug, entering the doorway. The door closed behind Atem as the other three watched on._

_"You already made us proud son," Mr. Muto whispered as he took his mother and wife's hands, disappearing into the other door that only they could see._

* * *

><p>Tea was glad that one of her friends went to her house and brought a portable crib for Yugi. Yugi was now sleeping in the crib and Grandpa was on the dull brown loveseat, sleeping as well.<p>

"Oh Atem. I wish you would wake up," Tea muttered, gently brushing Atem's bangs out of his face. The bandage wrapped around his head remained white after a nurse had to come about two times change the bandages to cover up the stitches on Atem's forehead. Tea's fingers were laced with Atem's, some of parts of his body that was not covered by bandages. Tea's head bobbed slightly, her eyes drooping. "I can't fall asleep now..Atem might wake up." Despite her persistence, Tea succumbed to sleep with her head laying next to her and Atem's joined hands. Time had passed quickly as the only sounds heard was the beeping of monitors and drops of the IV fluid. Atem's eyelids fluttered open, everything was so blurry.

'Probably from the damn medication,' Atem thought as he blinked a couple of times, thankful that the lights were turned down low. He had already had enough of bright lights that nearly blinded him. Atem felt a warm hand laced with his, squeezing tightly. 'Tea,' Atem thought, knowing that his lover had refused to leave his side. He moved his other arm across to rest weakly on Tea's head, a sign he hoped, that would let her know he was awake. His arm was so heavy, Atem felt like it took all of his energy just to move it. Tea stirred in her sleep, groaning. She moved her free hand to swat away the hand, when it froze once it was touching Atem's hand. Tea raised her head slowly, her eyes finding Atem's eyes reflecting an amused yet happy reaction over Tea's actions.

"Atem… Oh Atem! Thank God you're awake," Tea whispered as she jumped up and took Atem's hands into her own. Atem attempted to smile, his eyes narrowing slightly as he remembered the endotrachel tube was there along with a bunch of tape. Tea smiled, her sapphire eyes gleaming. "They had to put it in because of the surgery and all the anesthesia you were put under until you woke up." Atem listened to her words, his expression changing to understanding. Yugi started crying, his cries signaling he wanted to be changed. Atem's head turned towards the direction of his crying brother as Tea got up to get him. Grandpa was now awake, yawning as he rubbed his eyes.

"Tea I'll take care of-" Grandpa said before his eyes landed on Atem. He darted quickly to Atem, surprisingly fast considering his age and gently hugged his grandson. "My boy. You caused everyone quite a scare and many tears. All of your friends are outside the room, waiting for us to tell them you woke up. I should probably go tell them and get a doctor. That tube must be irritating you." Atem watched his jubilant grandfather hurry out of the room, hearing his friends whoops of joy shortly heard after. Atem made a sound that was sort of a chuckle as Tea came back over with Yugi in her arms, wide awake and alert. Atem held out his finger for Yugi to grasp it. Yugi, tempted by the finger, grasped it immediately and curled all of his fingers. A doctor came in, smiling as Grandpa trailed behind him and all of their friends surrounding the doorway.

"Well hello Atem. Good to see that you're up. I'm Dr. Kiseki Toei and we've been waiting for you to wake up. I knew you would have no problems breathing as I noticed your body was healing quickly, even during surgery but we placed the tube in there as a precaution. I need you to lay perfectly still as I remove the tube ok?" Dr. Toei said as he came over to Atem. Atem nodded, laying completely still as the doctor worked on taking out the tube. Once the tube was out, Dr. Toei helped Atem sit up, moving the bed as well to support him.

"Can I have some water?" Atem asked, his voice hoarse. Grandpa held the glass as Atem drank from the glass and in two large gulps, no water was left. "Thank you Grandpa." Grandpa smiled at his grandson before placing the glass on the tray.

"Are you in any pain Atem?" Dr. Toei asked, performing a checkup on Atem.

Atem shook his head no, watching the doctor's every movement. "I'm still tired though."

The doctor smiled at Atem's answer. "That's very good. It means the medication is working and it seems as though you body heals very quickly. It's quite remarkable if you consider how you came in. Pulmonary contusions, a few cuts on your head and you lost quite a lot of blood." Joey who was one of Tea and Atem's many friends crowding along the doorway, whistled. Mai thumped him on the head, scolding him. Dr. Toei turned around, chuckling as everybody froze except for Mahad who was no where to be seen.

"I told you not to hang around the doorway," said Mahad loud enough, clearly amused that his friends were caught.

"Well I must be going to report that you've woken up. And to Atem's visitors, you can stay for about thirty minutes until a nurse comes back to check up on him." Dr. Toei said before leaving the room. Everybody darted into the room, nearly crashing into each other. Mana got closest to Atem and hugged him, mindful of his injuries.

"You had us all worried sick! You were out for two days and that was hell for everybody," Mana huffed, glaring at Atem. Atem's eyes grew wide, registering Mana's words. "I've been out for two days?" Atem muttered, his eyes traveling towards Tea. 'She stayed like that for two days?'

"An' it was eternity too. I would've kicked your butt once you healed an' everythin' man but I got some threats about my butt," Joey joked, patting Atem's shoulder gently. Atem laughed slightly, everybody smiling and joining in his laughter. Atem grew silent, remembering that his parents are gone and his loved ones probably afraid to mention anything to Atem until they thought he was ready. Everybody grew silent until Joey spoke, all of them realizing the mood suddenly shifted. "Hey Atem pal. What's wrong?"

"I know my parents are gone," Atem said bluntly. Mana and Mai gasped while everybody else's eyes widened slightly in shock. "I saw them and my grandmother before I woke up. They said that they love you all no matter where they are." A looming silence hung in the air, the only noises that ruined it were the beeping from the monitors and Yugi's soft sounds as he continued onto holding his brother's finger until Grandpa finally spoke.

"We were waiting for you to wake up and heal before we would tell you." Atem nodded, his lips in a straight line. A raven hair colored nurse came in, smiling at everybody, realizing the atmosphere was depressing.

"Atem needs his rest so we can only allow family in the room to be with him now. I'm sorry to you all as I know how long you've been waiting for him to wake up but his body needs more energy in order for him to heal," The nurse said, her eyes gazing onto everyone in a motherly way. She had been the one to give everybody pillows, blankets and directions to the food court as they waited for Atem. The nurse hardly had seen anything like it and was moved by their loyalty and love to their friend.

"Alright. We'll see you later Atem, hopefully before Joey and Tristan decide to take us to an all you can eat buffet as a way to celebrate you being ok," Mahad said, a smile on his lips as he gave Atem a one armed hug.

"I'll try to reign them in if that happens," Mai joked as she and everybody else took turns giving Atem one armed hugs before leaving. Grandpa took Yugi from Tea, grabbing the now empty diaper bag.

"Mahad said he will be giving me a ride so I can go grab some things from your home for Yugi and you two. Do you want anything else?" Grandpa asked, his expression trying to hide his concern for the young couple, whose hands instantly found the other's.

"Decent food maybe?" Tea said, her face scrunching up as she remembered the food the nurses made her eat before threatening to stick an IV in her. Not a pleasant experience at all. "Mai got everything I needed all ready Grandpa so don't worry about anything."

"I'm good Grandpa. You better hurry before Joey and Tristan take the keys from Mahad and steer towards an all you can eat buffet," Atem replied, his lips cracking a smile as he thought of his two friends possibly doing a stunt like that. Grandpa nodded his head and left with a sleeping Yugi. Atem had silently thanked his parents for a sleeping Yugi, thinking about how fussy Yugi must have been during the entire time he was out. "Tea go take a shower." Tea's eyebrow arched at her boyfriend's slightly commanding tone. He had woken up not that long ago and here he was already commanding her to do something. "I'm not leaving your side Atem. You just woke up and by the look of your eyes, you're about to fall asleep again," answered Tea, leaning towards Atem to brush the bangs out of his eyes. Atem rolled his eyes, earning him a glare from Tea.

"I'll stay up until you are done with your shower and dressed in clean clothing. I promise. Now please go take a shower for me," Atem ordered in a slight pleading tone. Tea sighed, getting up and grabbing some clothes of hers before heading into the shower. She hardly ever heard Atem's voice in that tone, acting like as if she's the one in the bed who suffered severe injuries from the car crash.

"I can't believe I was just like putty now," Tea muttered as she turned on the hot water, stepping into the shower. Outside of the bathroom, Atem smirked triumphantly, happy that he was the one to get Tea to finally take a shower. Atem looked up, staring at the ceiling, his eyes closed. 'Even if I got to say my goodbyes, my heart still feels a shoot of pain when I think of my parents. It's going to be worse soon,' Atem thought.

"Hey you promised you would stay awake." Atem's eyes slowly traveled to the bathroom, finding Tea with her hands on her hips. Her hair was wrapped up in a white towel as she was dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and a light lilac colored sleeveless turtle neck. Atem scooted to his right, patting the now extra space. Tea hesitantly sat on the bed causing Atem to study her with an arched eyebrow. "Why are you so afraid to sit with me?" Atem asked, wrapping an less damaged arm around her shoulders to put his cheek on the top of her head. Tea sighed, nuzzling herself deeper into Atem's embrace, mindful of the bandages.

"It's hard to see you like this, so vulnerable after just escaping death. I thought I was going to lose you," Tea whispered softly, tensing as the memories flooded back to her. "I was so scared that if you didn't make it, what would happen to everybody? We would all just fall apart." Atem tightened his arm around her with all his strength, even though he knew that Tea probably couldn't feel it really.

"I'm alive and death for me will be a long time away. Right now, the only thing on my mind is how I'm going to deal with all of this with you gone," replied Atem, Tea barely hearing him as his voice lowered but she did catch the last part. She pulled away from Atem, putting her hands softly on his face and turned him to look at her. Atem thought he saw something flicker in her eyes besides love and her determination he had always seen.

"I'm not leaving your side ever, especially not now. I….I called the school in New York and told them to give the scholarship to someone else, someone whose future would be changed forever. I explained to the dean of the school that my family and friends are coming first now, that I'm needed to stay here in Domino City." Atem's eyes widened, his lips parted slightly as he stared at Tea. 'She gave up the scholarship for me,' Atem thought, his eyes now searching Tea to see if she regretted her decision.

"Tea call them back and tell the ones in charge at the school that you changed your mind. You are not giving up your dream for me, especially the dream you had since we were in elementary school," Atem ordered, causing Tea to narrow her eyes at him.

'Oh he just did not say that,' Tea thought, fighting back her anger that was enough for her wanting to snap at him. He was probably still under the influence of the drugs they gave him earlier and was becoming tired again. "That dream can still be achieved possibly here in Domino City. It could change or no longer matter to me Atem. Right now, the dream I want to accomplish right now is to stay by your side through everything that's going to happen after this and help you with Yugi. We promised stick together, remember our symbol? Even though it was created when we just friends back then, it'll always last." Tea's words softened Atem's gaze on her before he pulled her into an unexpected kiss. His lips were still cracked from being dry as the desert but that didn't matter to either of them, they had been through so much in just two days. The heart monitor started beeping a little faster and Tea pulled back, breathless. Atem pouted at her, not happy she broke away from the kiss. "We wouldn't want the doctor or nurses to come in and scold us like children Atem. Besides, I can tell that you're tired too."

"Lay with me? I could still be your pillow and no lady should sleep on a chair or a stiff couch, especially the one that I love." Tea laughed, burying herself into Atem, breathing in his scent. 'Amazing how I can still detect that smell I love,' Tea thought. It was silent between the two and Tea was almost lulled to sleep by Atem's heartbeat when said person spoke.

"Who's planning the funeral?" Tea bit her lower lip, staring at the pale sky blue blanket that Atem covered her with. "Grandpa and I made a meeting with the lawyer that was in charge of our parents' will incase there was anything that is to be done to the funeral. We just want to follow their wishes and make them smile wherever they are. He's coming over tomorrow," Tea replied, feeling Atem nod his head.

"If I'm sleeping when he comes, wake me up. I want to make sure everything will be done according to what my parents say in their will. This condition I'm in, won't stop me from helping you and Grandpa out," Atem murmured, his free hand wrapping around Tea's. Tea smiled before squeezing her lovers hand. "I promise." Atem fell asleep before Tea, the scent of her and her warmth near him succumbing him to sleep. Tea shortly followed him in the realm of sleep as the only sounds left were the machines, the couples' breathing and the quiet giggles of nurses who came in to check on Atem and found the two asleep, careful on not waking the either two up.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? :D I hope you all enjoyed it considering the fact the last time I updated was almost two weeks ago ._. I'll try to update soon but like I said at the beginning, school is getting hectic right now. Anyways I'd like to ask for those who plan to stick with me from now and whenever you grow tired of me (ha-ha you won't right?), check out the poll I have on my homepage on what the genre of my next story should be. I have a total of thirteen stories ideas that I thought of but I want to know what <strong>YOU ALL <strong>would like to read next.

Reviews are much appreciated and cherished!


	6. Chapter 6

_Woot! Chapter 6 guys! I'm excited that I have gotten this far with the story and it's just my first one on here. I plan to go even further, possibly up to 20 chapters or so because I just love infant Yugi cuteness and the gang's humor along the way until we reach how I will end the story. Anyways… My disclaimer is that I own nothing. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own its characters either. They all belong to Kazuki Takahashi. I also don't own All About Steve. It belongs to its rightful owners!_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for everybody else, Joey and Tristan found an all you can eat lunch buffet shortly after Grandpa restock Yugi's diaper bag. Mana, Mahad and Mai's patience were growing thin as the boys continued to load up their plates with food. When Joey went to get another helping of banana cream pie when Mai yanked him towards her by the ear. He had somehow gotten a ketchup stain on her gray v-neck halter top and she was still pissed about it.<p>

"No more food. The owners are starting to send us dirty looks when you keep going up more food," Mai said, watching the owners of the buffet quickly run into the kitchen when they noticed all of slices of pizza were gone.

"They mostly took the good food! They didn't even eat their veggies," Mana whined slightly, remembering how Tristan took the last slice of plum crumble. She was going to make his life like hell sooner or later for taking her precious besides Mahad. "You two are acting like controlling mothers," said Joey as he rolled his eyes, causing Mai to yank his ear harder. "What was that?" Mai growled, leading Joey out of the restaurant. Mahad shook his head, still wondering how they ever became friends in the first place while Grandpa, feeding Yugi, chuckled.

"You know I'm surprised the little tike hasn't cried once. Earlier he would throw a fit if Tea wasn't in the room with him," Tristan said as he shoved the last bite of chocolate ice cream in his mouth. Mahad nodded his head in agreement with Tristan. It truly was a surprise to see Yugi so calm even with all the chaos that always came when Joey, Tristan and food got mixed in. Then again, sticking a bottle or a pacifier in any baby's mouth could possibly keep them calm.

"Mahad. Can you tell me the time?" Grandpa asked as he handed Yugi to Tristan who had offered to burp him when he was done eating. Tristan was glad that he had some experience with babies, even if it was with his bratty nephew. Mahad glanced at his black razor cell phone, his eyes widening.

"It's 6:30pm and we left the hospital around 11."

"Visiting hours are going to be done soon! I can't believe we've been here this long! I claim shotgun!," Mana screeched as she darted out the room and into the front passenger seat. Mai and Joey had stopped arguing when the rush of wind created by Mana hit the couple. Tristan, Mahad and Grandpa blinked a couple of times as they watched them cough. Tristan handed the now gas free Yugi to Grandpa and as soon as his arms were free, he started laughing at them. "I didn't know such a tiny person could create whirl of wind that could make some tall people cough!" Tristan bellowed. "Funny thing too is that only your girlfriend could do that Mahad." Mahad's brow creased, before smirking at his friend. "That may be true but I'm never a victim of her glares," Mahad replied. Tristan blinked at his friend a couple of times, not being able to comprehend his friend's words.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Tristan asked, really confused. Mahad pointed to the car and Tristan looked at the car, hoping to see what Mahad meant. Tristan gulped when he saw Mana's normally dark emerald eyes seeming to become black. He shivered, watching Mai and Joey who were oblivious to Mana's glare get in the car. "I believe Mana wants us to hurry and leave. Come on boys, we don't have all day," Grandpa said as walked out the door with Mahad, carrying Yugi in his car seat towing behind. 'I really wish Mana didn't look so scary,' Tristan thought as he quickly got into the car, picking the farthest seat away from Mana. Mana turned to her boyfriend, her lower lip out matching with her puppy eyes once he got into the driver's seat. "Mahad, drive directly to the hospital please." Mahad smiled slightly at her request before nodding and leaving the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty glad that Mahad had somehow got us here pretty quickly," Mai said as she and everybody else was heading to Atem's room. Mana was skipping ahead, trying to avoid being told to slow down by her friends.<p>

"It's quite easy with the streets nearly empty. Something that doesn't happen often during this time," Mahad replied as Joey somehow managed to catch up to Mana and challenged her to a race which she quickly accepted. The two were now darting to room. "Hey you guys shouldn't be running in a hospital!" Mai screeched as she chased after them.

"Ah to be young again," Grandpa chuckled as he, Tristan and Mahad (carrying Yugi in his car seat) took their time to the room. All of their brows creased when they saw only Mai and Mana with smiles on their face, peering into the doorway. Joey however was missing.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked as he peered into the room as well. He saw what they were looking at, the corners of his mouth forming a smile. Tea was in Atem's arms, the blanket covering her as Atem had his head resting on top of hers. Joey was standing next to Tea, pulling out his phone.

"Aww. Look guys, Tea climbed in bed with Atem. I wonder if they did any-" Joey snickered quietly before Tea shot out her leg and got him where the sun never shines. "Mommy," Joey squeaked, falling down onto the ground in fetal position. Tea gently moved herself apart from Atem's arms and off the bed. Her eyes were narrowed at Joey.

"You should be more quiet if you plan on visiting us while we're sleeping. The squeaky floors you and Mana insisted racing on woke me up," Tea said, her hands planted firmly against her hips. She looked over her shoulder to find Atem still sleeping, his chest rising and falling slowly. "What time is it anyways?" Everybody else had came in quietly, especially Tristan who avoiding Tea's gaze as she looked over to them.

Mahad set Yugi on the table before pulling out his cell phone. "It's 6:47pm. I hope you got some well deserved sleep Tea." Tea's head bobbed, smiling.

"It may have been only seven hours but with the shower Atem ordered me to take, I feel rejuvenated. What did you guys do for seven hours?" Mai, helping Joey up, smirked as her boyfriend started limping towards the couch. She turned towards Tea, pointing at Tristan and Joey. "We were at the buffet most of the time thanks to those two. I was hoping the owners would kick us out or Yugi would start crying enough for us to leave but he nev-"

"Waaaa!" An exploding cry came from Yugi, causing nearly everyone to jump except for Atem. Tea quickly darted to Yugi, panic in her eyes. Joey and Tristan were staring intensely at Atem, wondering how did Yugi not wake him up.

"Whatever he's on, dat's gotta be some heavy stuff," Joey muttered with Tristan bobbing his head in agreement. Tea now had Yugi in her arms, his head resting against her shoulder as Tea spoke softly into his ear. She rocked her body side to side gently, hoping it would sooth Yugi. "No need to cry Yugi. We're all here." Yugi's cries stopped, soft whimpers coming from him as Tea continued to rock side to side. Mai and Mana smiled at Tea, who was completely oblivious to them watching her. She was focusing solely on Yugi, his whimpers not ceasing. "Tea, you look so motherly with Yugi," Mana said causing Tea to snap her attention to Mana. Tea smiled before she looked over to Tristan and Joey.

"I had practice with those two. It shouldn't be a surprise that I'm bound to gain some type of maternal instinct."

"Hey! I find dat offensive!" Joey yelled, causing Yugi's face to scrunch up. Tristan's eyes grew big as he watched the girls' eyes narrow in pure fury. Mahad and Grandpa however, found this all amusing as the corners of their mouths went up. Joey saw Yugi's scrunched up face, moving behind Tea and squatting slightly. He poked Yugi's nose and made a noise that reminded everybody of Kuriboh.

"Are you training my brother to have his favorite Duel Monster be Kuriboh?" Everybody looked over to Atem, finding him wide awake with his brow arched. "Good evening sleepy head. I hope you're not tired still," Mana chirped as she sat on the bed, her arms folded across her chest. "I really don't know how people could sleep longer than nine hours." Mai rolled her eyes at Mana's comment, pulling said girl off the bed. "It's a process to which everyone does to look more youthful. In other words beauty sleep."

"Hey! I was comfortable," Mana whined, pouting as she stood next to Mahad. Mahad sighed, pulling his girlfriend to him. "You tend to get excited easily Mana. We already have one person in the hospital and we don't need another if you jump off the bed."

"Just like one of da monkeys dat jumped off da bed," snickered Joey, earning him a pounce from Mana. Tea walked away from the two, shaking her head. "I'm not even going to get into the middle of that. I'm sorry if we woke you up Atem. How are you feeling?" Atem shifted in the bed, wincing when he put too much pressure on his shoulder. "I woke up the same way you were though I tried going back to bed. I'm not in as much pain as I was earlier thankfully," Atem replied. Right now he was itching towards getting out of bed, he never was the type of person to stay still unless need be. "Can I see Yugi?" Tea gently moved Yugi from her arms into Atem's. Yugi, not happy being moved again, whimpered until he was comfortably in Atem's arms and wrapped in a soft yellow blanket. "I bet you were bored without me entertaining you," Atem said as Yugi stared at him. He held out a finger for Yugi whose grip had gotten stronger lately. Yugi's eyes grew wide at the finger until he let out a small sneeze. Mana and Mai squealed in high pitch tones over Yugi's cute sneeze. "Aww! That was too cute!" Joey and Tristan, having huge sweat drops at the girls' reactions, were trying to figure out what was cute about a sneeze.

"When we sneeze people think we're sick or something. How is Yugi's sneeze cute?" Joey asked, scratching his head. Tristan shrugged. "No idea but apparently women think it's cute." Grandpa looked at the clock, his smile turning into a frown when he noticed the time. "Visiting hours are over now. Time does fly when I'm with you youngsters."

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Hopefully, they will let me out." Atem said as he handed Yugi to Tea. Joey, Tristan and Mahad patted Atem on the uninjured shoulder. "Get better man. A new video game is coming out soon and it won't be the same if we can't do our teams," Tristan said before everybody filed out besides Tea, Yugi and Grandpa. Atem looked over at them, his expression showing his concern. "You should go home. I know that being at the hospital all the time is becoming uncomfortable."

"I'm not leaving your side Atem. I didn't leave your side during the two days you were out. I promised to always stay by your side," Tea simply replied, passing Yugi to Grandpa. Grandpa put Yugi in his car seat and left the room. He didn't want to be dragged into the middle of whatever may happen. Atem sighed, realizing that it possibly would be futile to get her go home just for even a little bit. "Tea, think about Yugi. He probably misses his crib and his room. And I'm sure that you miss sleeping in a bed." Tea's face softened before she let out a sigh. She walked over to Atem, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Atem returned the kiss, brushing his fingers against her soft cheek.

"I'm coming back as soon as visiting hours start again," Tea said after she broke the kiss. Atem chuckled, amused. "You come when you caught up on the hours of sleep you've missed. You always worry about others love. I'm asking you to worry about yourself for tonight ok?" Tea kissed Atem on the cheek this time before she headed out the room. "I'll try Atem but don't be surprised if I'm still tired," Tea replied, quietly shutting the door behind her. Tea's eyebrows wrinkled up a bit as she found everybody standing there, waiting for her. Joey caught on her look, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "You honestly thought we'd leave ya here? Atem would kick our butts if he found dat out. Mahad and Mana are going to drop you, Gramps and Yugi off home while Mai gets da job of taking Tristan and I back to our places," Joey said, leading Tea towards the elevator. "Alright. By the way, good luck with them Mai," Tea giggled as she saw Mai huff. Everybody filed into the elevator, managing to fit have enough personal space in the elevator with Mahad now carrying Yugi in his car seat. "Hey. I'll race you guys to the cars," Mana challenged. Joey and Tristan gave each other side glances before agreeing to Mana's challenge. Mana, Joey and Tristan all got into racing positions when the elevator dinged, the doors opening wide. Joey, Tristan and Mana darted out with Mana going in one direction while Tristan and Joey went another. Everybody left in the elevator blinked a few times, watching their friends.

"They don't know where the cars are do they?" Tea asked, stepping out. Mai slapped her forehead as her boyfriend continued to run back and forth frantically. Mahad sighed as he saw Mana also join the frantic running. "Mai may I see your keys please?" Mai handed Mahad her keys, sending him a questioning look. "Tea take Yugi and cover his eyes," Mahad said, handing the car seat to Tea. Tea did as Mahad asked, covering Yugi's little ears. Mahad pressed a button on each set of keys and waited a few seconds. The response was two car alarms going off and the three friends yelling out, "I WIN!"

"Weren't the cars next to each other?" Grandpa asked as he and the rest were heading to the cars, the alarm sounds no longer continuing. Mahad nodded as he handed Mai back her keys. "Yes but for all they know the cars could have been at separate ends of the buildings. This way was much quicker to get them to the cars." Mai's lips curled into a small smirk, patting Mahad on the back. "Brilliant plan. Maybe next time we should tell them food is in the cars."

"Hurry up you guys! We need to drop off Grandpa before his back starts acting up again!" Mana yelled out, pulling on the car door handle.

"I'm not that old. Why I could beat you kids in a race," Grandpa replied, getting into the now unlocked car. Tristan and Joey jumped into Mai's car eagerly after debating who would get to ride shotgun. "We'll see you guys tomorrow ok? That is if Tristan and Joey don't drive me batty," Mai said, waving before she jumped into her car. As soon as she turned on the car, Mai back out quickly and speeding out of the parking garage. "MAI! SLOW DOWN!" Joey and Tristan yelled, grabbing onto anything for dear life.

Everybody in Atem's car blinked a couple of times before Mana turned to Mahad. "Can we try that?" Mahad gave Mana a 'Are you serious?' look to which Mana knew the answer would be no. Tea stared out the window, her eyes glossy as Mahad started the car and backed out to leave the parking garage. It would be the first time she stepped into her home after the accident. 'How am I going to handle being there without Atem? The house isn't going to feel the same,' Tea thought, breaking her gaze away from the window. They had stopped near Grandpa's house with Grandpa getting out of the car. "Goodnight kiddies. Tea I won't be able to see Atem until tomorrow afternoon as I'm getting a shipment of new games," Grandpa said, his eyes watching the young girl. Tea nodded, forcing a small smile on her face. "Ok Grandpa. I'll tell Atem when I see him. Goodnight." As soon as they saw Grandpa go inside his house, they left heading towards the mansion. The car was eerily silent, no one saying a word. Mana was the one to break the silence. "Hey Tea. Is the keys to the gates in the glove compartment box?"

"They should be unless Mai forgot to put them back in when she grabbed my clothes. But I got a spare set in Yugi's diaper bag," Tea replied as she began her search in Yugi's diaper bag. She pulled out the spare, pressing the button as Mahad pulled onto the street. The ebony gates opened and Mahad slowly drove up the driveway until reaching the garage. "Thanks for taking me home. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Tea whispered, getting out of the car.

"Tea we're staying here with you. You need someone to help you take care of Yugi," Mahad said, turning off the car before he got out and headed to take Yugi out. Mana got out, walking over to Tea. She looped her arms with Tea's and lead her to the front door. "We also know that being here would be hard and you need support from us, your awesome friends." Tea removed her arm from Mana's and embraced Mana into a tight hug. "Thank you," Tea whispered as Mana returned the hug. She had a huge smile, happy to know that even thought Atem wasn't with her now, her friends were. Mahad unlocked the front door, stepping inside with Yugi in front of him. Tea and Mana followed him, prepared to face whatever would happen next. The hallway lights lightened up the room as Mahad and Mana headed to the kitchen to feed Yugi. Tea lumbered upstairs, her arms folded neatly across her chest. The house was lifeless now, an echo of what used to be. The furniture, the walls, the decorations and even memories were still intact Tea realized.

"Except for our family," Tea whispered, staring at the photos lined along the bedroom hallway. She smiled as she saw some of them, forgetting these photos were there. One photo was of Tea and Atem, when they were in elementary school. Tea was hugging a short Atem who looked annoyed with his cheeks tinted pink. Her eyes fell onto a slightly more recent photo with her and Atem. In the photo, Atem was trying to push the camera out of his and Tea's faces while Tea was laughing. She remembered that event as it was Mrs. Muto who was trying to take a picture of the couple's cute moment. Tea started heading towards the direction of Mr. and Mrs. Muto's room, her arms wrapping around herself tighter. Their bedroom door was slightly cracked open, an illuminating light from the small lamp brightened the room. Tea's heart was racing, her breathing was hitched as she prepared herself for what she was about to do next. She slowly brushed her fingers against the door before giving it a slight push.

The persimmon walls seemed to glow brighter as Tea walked into the room, her arms no longer folded against her chest. She brushed her fingers against the dark copper colored dresser as she looked around the room. The ivory colored bed trimmed with persimmon was made neatly, the many pillows on the bed organized in the fashion Tea knew so well. Mrs. Muto taught her how to arrange this many pillows on a bed even though most people only used one or two. Tea walked over to the vanity table where Mrs. Muto kept her makeup and jewelry at along with Mr. Muto's. There was a photo of Mr. and Mrs. Muto, smiling at each other. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw another photo in a silver picture frame, taken professionally, a few days after Yugi was born. In the photo, Atem was holding Yugi as he and Tea were gazing at the slumbering infant, their faces showing complete bliss. In the corner of the photo was a message in white cursive, probably added through photoshop that said _"Our children; Tea, Atem and Yugi who have shown us that anyone is capable to give pure love. June 10th__." _Tea picked up the picture frame of Mr. and Mrs. Muto, holding it close to her heart as if the photo could take all the pain from her, even just for a moment. "I miss you both so much. Why did it have to happen to you?" Tea felt someone stand next to her, a firm yet comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Tea, Mana and I took care of Yugi and he's sleeping in his crib at the moment. But right now, you need a shoulder to cry on and I'd be willing to lend you mine," Mahad said to Tea as silent sobs racked through her body. She gently put the picture frame back on the vanity table. Tea turned towards Mahad, burying her face into his shoulder. Instantly, Mahad's shirt became wet but right now he didn't care. He wrapped an arm around Tea, using his free hand to stroke her head. Mana who was watching from the door frame, darted to join her boyfriend in comforting Tea. It broke her heart to see a girl like Tea, so fierce and thinking of others, break down in tears. From what she remembered the EMTs telling Grandpa, Tea was hysterical until they reminded her of Yugi. Mana wrapped her arms around the two, pressing her forehead against Tea's shoulder.

"Tea, we love you and we want you to remember that along the way, us and everybody else will be there for you, Yugi and Atem," Mana murmured soothingly to her friend, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "If you want, I can send Mahad to the store and get us some cherry garcia ice cream, some Chinese food while we pick out a comedy chick flick." Tea's sobs were replaced with laughter mixed with hiccups as Mahad sent Mana a proud smile. "That sounds good. Though we already have some cherry garcia in the freezer," Tea replied as she moved her face away from Mahad's shoulder. Mana's eyes grew wide with excitement as she broke from the hug and sped towards the kitchen. "I'll just order Chinese if that is ok with you Tea. I personally don't want to be tackled to the ground when I come back with the food," Mahad said as he handed Tea a handkerchief. Tea took it gratefully, wiping her eyes. "Ordering Chinese food is fine with me. Thank you for letting me cry on your shoulder. I can look for a shirt and pajamas of Atem's for you. I don't think he'd mind if I let you borrow some."

"That would be nice," Mahad replied when all of a sudden they heard Mana cursing loudly. "Stupid ice cream! It's on the top shelf!" Mana yelled, obviously quite pissed. Mahad sighed before he joined Mana downstairs. Tea left to get them some pajamas for the couple. He found Mana dragging a chair to the freezer, the movie _All about Steve_, on the counter. Mahad grabbed Mana and reached for the ice cream. He put her and the ice cream on the counter before going into the living room to order the Chinese food. Tea came into the kitchen, noticing her friend was sitting on the counter. Mana blinked a couple of times before she grabbed the ice cream and held it up in the air. "Victory!" she cheered before hopping off the counter and darting into the family den. Tea laughed at her friend's newly obtained hyperness and grabbed the baby monitor, following her friend. Mana, sitting on the floor had already dug into the ice cream as the previews were showing. Mahad joined them thirty minutes later, Chinese food in his hands.

"Yes! Chinese food!" Mana cheered, tackling her boyfriend. Mahad had the bags high enough so Mana wouldn't create a mess as he nearly fell back. They all ate their Chinese food as they watched the movie, though they had to stop it a few times when it was someone's turn to take care of Yugi when the monitor went off. The movie ended with Tea and Mana yawning.

"Tea, I put an inflatable bed in Yugi's room so you won't have to get up much tonight as I know you still are probably exhausted and tomorrow is going to be a big day for you," Mahad told Tea as they left the den. Tea sent a grateful smile to Mana and Mahad as they trudged up the stairs. "Thanks you two. I don't know how I could repay you," Tea replied, giving them a small hug. Mana returned the hug as an idea came up in her head. "Have Mahad let me pull a prank on Joey and Tristan for all the pranks they played on us?" Tea laughed at her friend's request. That was so Mana right there. "Mahad you should let her. You never know how amusing it could be." Mahad was amused by Mana's request as well. "Only non-life threatening pranks Mana," Mahad said in a warning tone. Mana squealed in happiness before running off to Yugi's room for the night. "Night Tea!"

"Night Mana! Night Mahad. Good luck with Yugi and Mana," Tea murmured as another yawn escaped. Mahad nodded before heading into the nursery. "Goodnight Tea. Pleasant dreams," he replied as he turned off all the lights in the hallway once Tea was in her room.

* * *

><p>Tea slept peacefully until the sun shone through her window, directly onto her face. "It's too early for this," Tea groaned as she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face. Tea sighed contently, almost falling back asleep when she felt something on her chest. Tea placed a hand on the thing on her chest, feeling soft skin. Tea removed the pillow from her face and looked down at her chest. Yugi was cooing at her, his head raised slightly. Tea blinked a couple of times before bringing her other hand to support Yugi's body as she sat up. "Who left you on my chest Yugi?" Tea asked the infant as he stared up at her. He replied with gurgling noises, his hands curled into tiny little fists. 'At least he's dressed,' Tea thought as she examined the outfit Yugi was wearing. He was wearing a buttercup colored top and khaki shorts with matching socks. Mana, dressed in a strawberry t-shirt and a light cobalt colored denim skirt, came into the room looking energetic with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head. We were wondering when you would wake up. Mahad told me that I should leave you alone but Yugi wanted you," Mana said as she came over and jumped onto the bed carefully. Tea's head cocked to the right, staring at her friend. "What time is it?" Tea asked, somewhat afraid to hear the answer. Mana pointed to the alarm clock on Tea's nightstand. Tea turned and looked at the clock. "10:50am." Tea said, her eyes widening at it sank in. "The lawyer is going to be at the hospital in thirty minutes!" Tea gently handed Yugi to Mana before she darted off into the bathroom. She came out of the shower a couple of minutes later, a black towel wrapped around her and hair slopping wet before going into her closest. Mana held Yugi in front of her, his eyes staring directly at her. "Remember this little one. Tea is crazy when she is woken up late."

Tea ran out of the closest, her hair wrapped in the black towel. She was wearing her peach off the shoulder top with white straps showing underneath and royal blue capris, her simple white tennis shoes in her hands. "Mana, go tell Mahad to hurry and get the car ready while I try to put on my socks," Tea ordered, hopping as she put one sock on and her tennis shoe. Mana laid Yugi on the bed, saluting Tea. "Aye aye captain!" Tea watch Mana scamper out of the room, yelling for Mahad. Tea sighed exasperatedly putting her other sock and shoe on before picking up Yugi gently. She held him in one arm as she took off her towel with her free hand. "She forgot to take you with her."

Yugi continued his cooing sounds as Tea headed downstairs, finding Mahad, dressed in a dark olive shirt with jeans that matched the color of his girlfriend's skirt, and Mana standing there. "Did you guys put everything in Yugi's diaper bag?" Tea asked, buckling Yugi into his car seat. Mahad nodded his head as he slung the diaper bag around his shoulder.

"Yeah. Mana found more stored breast milk in the freezer earlier so we have about three or four bottles in the diaper bag. Why was Mrs. Muto storing breast milk in the first place?" Mahad asked as they quickly left the house and headed for the car. Tea made sure Yugi was safely secured in his seat before she hopped in on the other side with Mana riding shotgun again.

"Atem and I offered to baby sit for her when she was too tired or go do something out of the house. She was worried that if she was gone too long, we would run out of bottles already prepared for him and we don't have any formula in the house. She was against feeding formula to Yugi." Tea explained as they all buckled in. They quickly left the driveway as soon as the gates were opened fully, heading towards the hospital. Tea was brushing her hair into a messy bun, trying her best as Mahad took several turns. Mana giggled at her friend who sent her a 'What are you laughing at look?' which only made Mana laugh more. "You have nothing to worry about Tea, you're going to make yourself look exhausted. We'll be there in five minutes or so. Right Mahad?" Mana asked, turning towards her boyfriend. Mahad nodded, focusing on the road.

"We're here," Mahad said as he pulled into the parking garage. Once he parked the car, Tea and Mana darted out with Mana grabbing the diaper bag and Tea grabbing Yugi in his car seat. They quickly headed towards the entrance with Mahad running behind them. 'I thought they wouldn't be this fast with one carrying a baby in a car seat and the other carrying a heavy diaper bag,' Mahad thought as they filed into an elevator. There was a blonde hair mother and a child in the elevator with them, the child carrying a white teddy bear and the mother carrying flowers.

"Are you here to see someone?" The woman asked the three, smiling as she noticed Yugi staring at the toys dangling in front of him. Tea nodded, sending a smile back at the woman. "We're here to see my boyfriend and this little guy's brother."

Mana pressed the button for the level Atem was on while the kid stared at her. The kid copied Mana, except he pressed every single floor button until everything was lit. 'You got to be kidding me," Mana, Mahad and Tea thought as the woman scolded her son for his actions.

"I'm so sorry," the mother said before she dragged her son out of the elevator. Tea stared at the lit up buttons, realizing the they had to go through another four floors. "Hopefully we'll make it in time," Tea muttered as the floor dinged, indicating that they now were on the third floor. Mahad nodded while Mana was sitting on the elevator floor, playing with Yugi. "Yugi please don't ever turn into a brat like that kid," Mana said to Yugi as she poked his nose gently. Yugi simply smiled, his eyes wide with energy. After three more dings, they got out of the elevator quickly as new people went into the elevator. Mana giggled as she saw the looks on the people's face when they saw the buttons. "I feel bad for them."

Tea was stifling her own giggles as she carried Yugi to Atem's room with the diaper bag. "I'll see you guys when the lawyer leaves," Tea said before she stepped into Atem's room.

"How was sleeping in?" Atem asked, clearly amused. Tea stuck her tongue out at him as she laid the diaper bag onto the table and took Yugi out of his car seat. "It was nice but the less than ten minutes to get ready wasn't fun since I had to worry about the d-" Tea said before she stopped herself when she noticed that Mr. Muto's lawyer was there. The tall charcoal hair colored lawyer with bronze colored eyes smiled at Tea, holding out his hand.

"Glad you could join us Miss Gardner. I'm Isaac Young, Aknam's lawyer. Atem told me that you haven't been getting much sleep lately with taking care of Yugi after the unfortunate accident," Isaac said, as Tea awkwardly shook his hand. Holding a baby in one arm and shaking someone's hand with the other wasn't an easy task after rushing to get to the hospital on time. "Nice too meet you too. Can we start going over the will before Yugi gets fussy?" Tea asked as she took her place sitting next to Atem in a chair. "Ah yes, the will. Well as you know it, Atem is to be the guardian of Yugi as Solomon Muto is incapable of raising Yugi. I was instructed to give you specific directions of how the funeral was to be done by your parents' requests, your inheritance and such but there's more."

Atem stared at the lawyer, surprised by the lawyer telling him there was more. "What do you mean by more?" Atem asked as Tea looked at Atem. They didn't expect to hear that there was something more in the will.

"They had asked me to give you these documents and these letters. These letters are about how they want both of you to adopt Yugi as your own son . For now Atem, you are a guardian of Yugi but when Tea turns 18, your parents wanted you both to sign these adoption papers, to make Yugi legally your child," Isaac explained, handing the documents to Atem. Atem and Tea looked at each other before gazing down at Yugi. He was slowly falling asleep in Tea's arms when they realized that he would become their son on August 18th.

* * *

><p><em>So I gave you guys a long one. You probably weren't expecting what happened in here, but my precious fans, I like to break things down to keep things going :3 It's kind of hard to shove everything into one chapter and then have no idea what to put into the next one… Anyways, see you all when I update hopefully next week soon!<em>

_Please reivews. Your reviews are appreciated and adored always :) ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't on any of the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! I also don't own the show. Both belong to Kazuki Takahashi and any others that have claims on the show._

_Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>Tea brushed Yugi's cheek as she turned her gaze back onto the lawyer. The lawyer was closing his leather briefcase, sending Atem and Tea a smile.<p>

"Everything about your inheritance, instructions and final words from Mr. and Mrs. Muto are in that letter. How they managed to find an envelope that big, I do not know but I will continue overseeing your parents' will until Miss Gardner turns 18. After that, I will no longer be their lawyer. Yours parents knew that I had always preferred working for someone and not an entire company with your father's as an exception. He treated everyone as an equal, sparing no moment to judge. I will be starting my own business soon but I offer my service to you both and any friends free of charge as a way to thank your parents for all of the great treatment they showed me. They were truly one of a kind," Isaac said, a sad smile now etched onto his lips.

"Thank you for coming here Isaac. I truly appreciate it," Atem said as he held out his hand. Isaac shook Atem's hand and then Tea's. He looked at the slumbering Yugi, his smile no longer showing sadness. "Good luck with this little one. I hope you enjoy every moment you can." Isaac left after saying this, closing the door behind him. Atem ran a hand through his hair, his amethyst eyes looking over to everything that was on the table, neatly stacked. So much was falling onto his shoulders and he hadn't even gotten out of bed yet. Atem looked over at Tea, his gaze softening as he took her in. She was humming softly to Yugi, moving some of the infant's hair out of his face.

"We're going to be parents soon, in a little more than three weeks," Tea whispered as she broke her gaze from Yugi onto Atem. Atem moved into an Indian sitting position being careful not to accidentally pull out anything. He patted the space between his legs, his eyes looking thoughtful (_AN: They're not going to do anything dirty if any of you thought that. I know how some of you are .) _. Tea carefully got onto the bed with Yugi in her arms. Yugi didn't stir awake once as Tea settled herself between Atem's legs, feeling Atem's chin rest upon her shoulder. "I'm kind of scared Atem. We have no experience in raising children, specifically babies. I don't want to mess up anything for Yugi."

Atem pressed a kiss onto Tea's shoulder, moving his hand onto Yugi's cheek gently . "I'm worried too Tea but I've seen how you are with him. He calms down at your touch, your voice and your presence. You were already more of a mother to him than a sister the moment you first held him." Tea smiled, laying her head against Atem's when they heard the soft thuds hitting against the door. Atem sighed, hiding his face in Tea's hair. "So much for quality time with you," Atem muttered. Tea rolled her eyes as she fought the urge to laugh at her boyfriend. "Come in," Tea said loudly enough for who ever was knocking to hear. The door opened and Mana's head appeared, a huge smile on her face.

"See Tea, I told you not to worry. He didn't stay long," Mana commented as she joined them on the bed. "What happened? I thought the meeting would last longer than it did."

Mahad came into the room, taking Tea's former spot next to the bed. "It was a surprise to see the lawyer come out shortly after Tea came in." Mahad said, looking at his two friends as if he was waiting for an answer. Atem brushed his hand over Yugi's small locks before looking at his friends.

"Well it was something we didn't quite expect. But Tea and I are going to be parents," Atem replied, watching for his friends' reactions. Mana and Mahad sat there, not blinking even once.

"Since when did lawyers deliver results for a pregnancy? Atem I can't believe you knocked up Tea!" Mana screeched, staring at the couple in disbelief. Yugi woke up, his face crinkling up as his pacifier fell out, and released a loud wail. Tea quickly went into action, placing Yugi against her shoulder and humming a lullaby quietly into his ear. Mahad was pinching the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mana, you jumped to conclusions fairly quickly. Atem and Tea are more than responsible enough to prevent anything like becoming 'knocked up' to ever happen. Now Atem, what do you mean you and Tea are becoming parents?"

Atem inwardly chuckled at Mahad's and Mana's reactions. Now he wondered how would everybody else react. Atem looked over to Tea, who had gotten Yugi back to sleep as she continued to quietly hum to Yugi.

"Well. The sleeping baby in Tea's arms will be our son," Atem replied as he watched for his friends' reactions yet again. The silence from Mana and Mahad had seemed to last for eternity until Mana spoke.

"Does this mean I can plan a baby shower for you two?" Now it was Atem and Tea's turn to just sit there and blink, surprised.

"Why?" Tea asked, an eyebrow arched.

"Cause silly. Every new set of parents deserve to get gifts for their baby," Mana replied, rolling her eyes. "Isn't it obvious?"

Atem, now joined Mahad, pinching the bridge of his nose as well. "Mana. We don't need anything. Yugi has everything he needs and more. I am sure that he's going to be good on all supplies for awhile."

Mana stuck her tongue before she thought of something, something Yugi would need probably soon.

"What are you guys going to do about food for him?"

Tea groaned, completely forgetting about that. All the stored milk for Yugi would probably only last up for another few weeks to a month at the most and Tea knew that switching Yugi onto formula as soon as all of the stored milk was gone, would be a bad idea. Even though Yugi was only a baby, he already wasn't a fan of change. Maybe Mrs. Muto wrote something about what to do if Yugi wasn't already weaned. "Can you hand me the letter with my name on it Mahad?"

Mahad nodded, handing Tea one of the letters with her name scrawled on it in Mrs. Muto's handwriting, opening it for her as Tea was using one of her hands to keep Yugi resting against her shoulder safely. Tea pulled out the letter and unfolded it as Atem looked over her other shoulder to see what his mother had put.

_To my lovely daughter,_

_From the day I first let you come over to the house to play with Atem when you were in elementary school, I knew that you would be the one to capture my son Atem's heart even though it took you awhile to do that with how that boy is (Stubbornness runs in the males of this family I believe). If this letter has come to you earlier than it should have, do know that I truly treasured every single moment I got to spend with you, my sons and your friends. You all made each day special even when you only smiled. Here are my wishes I want for you and Atem to accomplish with Yugi (if he isn't eighteen and you have decided to adopt him) rebuilding your lives as a new family with your new son. It is a bit weird if you realize that my youngest son is now my grandson. Anyways, Aknam and I wish for you and Atem to sell the house and buy a new house that accommodates what you have only for now. The size of the house doesn't make it a home, it'll be you three who will and possibly any future Mutos you and Atem will have. I also want you to have each of your friends and of course you, Atem, Yugi and Solomon to place a flower on each of Aknam's and my caskets that represents something special to you all about Aknam and I. Most of the other arrangements are in the legal documents the lawyer has already given to you. I however have a personal request. Could you breastfeed Yugi until you feel he is ready to be weaned? I know that it would be odd for everyone, especially you and Atem, but I want Yugi to have the best as I can't be there now for him. Your friends will understand and possibly make jokes about it….well Joey and Tristan might. I had contacted a lactation specialist and told her that if a Tea Gardner had ever contacted her, she knows that you will be the one to take care of Yugi and something has happened to the family. She is willing to help you out despite your age. I must end this letter now as Yugi is in need of a diaper change. Remember that no matter how far I am, I love you with all my heart and I will watch over you all as a guardian angel._

_Love,_

_Your mother Amber. _

A few tears landed on the paper as Tea finished the letter. She felt someone pulling her chin towards them, her cloudy sapphire eyes met the amethyst eyes of Atem. Atem's eyes softened as he stroke her cheek, removing a tear in the process.

"If you feel uncomfortable doing what my mother asked Tea, no one will enforce you to follow it. You have the right to decide in what to do with your body and I'll support either way," Atem murmured comfortingly before placing a tender kiss on Tea's forehead. Tea gave a small smile before shaking her head.

"I'll do it," Tea replied as she moved Yugi from her shoulder into her arms. "Even though it probably will be weird and take awhile to adjust to, I will do anything for Yugi."

Atem smiled proudly at Tea before turning towards his two friends who were both looking clueless. "Mana can you hand Tea the diaper bag? Tea most likely wants to make an important right now. And Mahad, can you call everybody else and tell them to come here? We are going to need help with planning the funeral as the doctors were telling me that I can leave in two more days." Mana and Mahad nodded their heads, Mahad leaving the room to call all of their friends and Mana pulling out Tea's cell from the diaper bag. She took Yugi from Tea incase Yugi started crying when Tea was on the phone.

"Hello? Dr. Smith? This is Tea Gardner and I was told to call you in this letter I received from Mrs. Muto.

* * *

><p>Dr. Smith had came over to the hospital room before Joey and everybody else could come. Dr. Smith had light turquoise hair and look considerably young even though she was in her late 40s.<p>

"I'm sorry that such a tragedy happened to your family. I didn't think that it would ever happen to such kind people. Death can be so greedy at times. Like I said before, put Yugi to your breast for nipple stimulation everyday even if nothing comes out. But I want you to start following this diet of what women who are lactating should eat to provide enough nourishment for herself and the baby. Once you do start producing milk, stop taking the drugs I'm prescribing to you. It'll all be left to Yugi to do the rest for you," Dr. Smith said, in a slightly strict tone. She was amazed however, that a girl this young would be so willing to do what others would consider taboo. 'This girl must really love this baby and his older brother,' Dr. Smith thought as she watched Tea constantly turning her gaze on Yugi who was having tummy time with his older brother.

"Thank you for coming here Dr. Smith. We really appreciate it," Tea said, giving the doctor a huge smile of gratitude. Dr. Smith gave a small nod before getting up to leave.

"Call me if you have any questions Tea. You have my number," Dr. Smith said before leaving. Tea turned towards the bed, finding Atem about to lay on his stomach with Yugi. Tea, resisting the urge to smack her forehead, stared at him before speaking.

"Atem what are you doing?"

Atem looked over at Tea, knowing that she was wondering what he was doing. "Yugi is probably bored that he's has no one to play with," Atem answered as Yugi continued kicking his legs.

"Have you walked yet since you woke up?"

"No. I have not. Why?"

Tea's eyebrow rose at his answer, staring at him in utter disbelief. She was now hoping that he would no longer need medication some nurses came in every to give him to help with the pain. Even though most of his injuries were healing, some parts of his body still sent out shocks of pain when he applied too much pressure the wrong way.

"Can you feel your legs?" Tea asked as she came over to pick up Yugi. Yugi let out a little cry as a sign he wasn't happy being moved from his playtime. However his unhappy cries ended when he saw who had picked him up and reached out for Tea's cartouche. Atem nodded, curious as to what Tea was plotting. "The doctor said you can go take a shower now and even though I enjoy seeing your backside, I don't think our friends would."

Atem smirked, pushing himself off the bed slowly. Tea quickly went to his side, with Yugi tucked in one of her arms, now worrying if Atem would fall. Atem took a wobbly step as Tea's free arm darted out and wound itself around his waist. Atem wrapped one of his arms around her waist as she led him to the bathroom.

"You said you could feel your legs," Tea muttered as they entered the bathroom.

"I can feel my legs. My legs are most likely weak from not being used much," Atem replied as he slid off his hospital gown. He heard Tea squeak and he turned to find Tea looking the other way. Atem chuckled as he turned on the warm water of the shower.

"Would you like to join me?" Atem asked, watching Tea's cheeks burn become dark cherry.

"As much as I do, you're forgetting that Yugi is here and I know how you are in showers," said Tea as she heard Atem step into the shower and sit on a chair that was in there. "I'll go prepare your outfit for you when you get out of the shower." With that, Tea left the room, quietly shutting the door. Atem closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair, letting the warm water hit his body. As Atem rinsed out some shampoo out of his hair, he heard Tea scream and Yugi start crying.

"Tea!" Atem yelled, jumping out of the shower quickly. He wrapped a towel around his waist, darting out of the bathroom. His wet hair was plastered down, no longer in the spiky hairstyle. "What's going on?"

Atem saw Joey and Tristan on the ground, nursing the head wounds they had on their heads. Atem noticed Mai standing behind them, her fist crunched up while Tea was on the bed, Yugi's blanket over her bare shoulder as if it was thrown over at the last moment.

"You two are idiots! There was a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door and you just open the door without knocking!" Mai yelled, her fists now planted firmly against her hips. Atem cleared his throat, catching everyone's attention. Joey sat up first, rubbing the back of his head.

"Heya Atem. Nice towel," Joey snickered as he saw that the towel was the only article of clothing was on Atem. Atem's eyes narrowed slightly at Joey who immediately gulped. "By the way, what was Tea doing?"

"Thank you for the compliment on the towel even though you scared Tea and startled Yugi enough for me to get out of the shower. And to answer your question, Tea is going to breastfeed Yugi but she has to do certain steps to be able to. She was in the middle of one of those steps which is probably why she put up that sign," Atem answered, his arms now folded across his bare chest. Tristan and Joey blinked, turning towards Tea, who was cooing to Yugi as he continued to whimper.

"You're going to breastfeed Yugi Tea?" Tristan asked Tea, who nodded her head as a reply. Tristan looked at Joey who looked back at him. Then they looked at Atem.

"So you're going have to share Tea's boobs with your brother Yugi?" Joey asked before he and Tristan burst into laughter, falling back onto the ground. Mai rolled her eyes at the boy's immaturity, especially her boyfriend's. Atem sighed, his palm now resting against his forehead as he sat with Tea.

"He's going to be our son when Tea turns 18," Atem said as Tea handed him Yugi so she could fixed her shirt.

"SAY WHAT?" Joey and Tristan shouted sending Yugi into another round of cries. Tea sent a look to Joey and Tristan that the two inferred it to mean that they should sleep with one eye open for at least a month. Joey turned to Mai as she was about to hit him again. "Why aren't you surprised?"

Mai smirked as she hit Tristan and Joey again. "You need to control your tone of voice. It's not nice to make poor Yugi cry. And to answer your question, Tea already called and told me ahead of time. You two overreacting is enough to deal with today," Mai replied as she shrugged innocently.

"Now that is all done and dealt with, can you guys leave the room for a bit so Atem can get dressed?" Tea asked. "We have more to talk about but it would be a bit awkward if we told you while Atem is in a towel."

Mai dragged the two out of the room, shutting the door behind her as Atem got up and picked up the outfit Tea had set out for him. He went to the bathroom as fast as he could and came out a couple minutes of later. Atem, with his hair slightly dripping wet still, was now dressed in Dark Magician pajama bottoms and a black muscle tank top.

"I didn't think you would bring these pajama bottoms," Atem murmured as Tea, who had put Yugi in his car seat, helped him climb back into bed. Tea smiled as she adjusted the pillows on Atem's bed.

"I didn't want you to wear your favorite choice of pajamas Atem," replied Tea as she went to open the door. All of their friends came in quietly, with Joey and Tristan tiptoeing as they knew that if they made Yugi cry again, they would be in the bed next.

Mahad and Mana sat at the table with Yugi as Joey, Tristan and Mai found other chairs to sit in. Atem had his arms folded across his chest, his eyebrows now furrowed that indicated he was in deep thought. Atem sighed before he began speaking.

"I assume that you all know that I can't leave the hospital for another few days yet my parents' funeral needs to be arranged. Tea and Grandpa can't do it alone especially with Tea taking care of Yugi during the entire day, so I am asking if you all can help them. My parents had left what they wanted to be done at their funeral and each of you had a special request from my parents that is needed to be performed."

Everybody was silent as they listen to Atem speaking. Their mouths formed into smiles as Joey gave Atem a thumbs up.

"You know we'd do anything for ya pal. Dat's what friends do for each other," Joey said as everyone else nodded their head in agreement. Atem smiled gratefully as he turned towards Tea who was smiling as well.

"Thank you," Atem said as Tea's hand wrapped around Atem's.

* * *

><p>Amazingly, the gang was able to plan the funeral for only close friends and relatives, two days after Atem left the hospital. Somehow Mahad managed to persuade the media to respect the family and friend's wishes to grieve in peace. They would later learn that Kaiba had also threatened them as well. Joey and Tristan poked fun at Atem when he was wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair with Yugi in his arms. Of course Joey and Tristan had to say that it looked like Atem came from the hospital after having a baby to which they got huge lumps on the back of their heads from Mana and Mai. Atem, Yugi and Tea were living with Grandpa for the time being until they could start searching for a new home as the mansion was currently in a state of many boxes packed with items of sentimental value. The items would be either put into storage or be used in the new home. The rest was to be donated or sold with the money earned to go to the soon to be new family. Atem was standing in front of a mirror, adjusting the tie of the black suit with a solemn expression on his face.<p>

'Today is the day,' he thought, his gaze turning towards the window. The sky was a shade of light grey, as if it was reflecting everyone's mood today. A soft knock rapt on the door, quietly. Atem left the window and opened the bedroom door, finding Tea standing there. She was wearing a jet black scoop dress that was below her knees, her sleeves reaching to her elbows. In her arms, was Yugi, dressed in a miniature version of his brother's suit.

"Are you ready to go?" Tea asked, a small smile on her face. Atem knew she was trying not to show the pain in her smile but it was futile. Atem nodded, his hand now resting upon Tea's shoulder as they headed out to Atem's car. The hearse was several feet away from Atem's car, waiting patiently. Tea buckled Yugi into his car seat before she climbed in to sit next to him. Atem got in the front seat as Mahad was driving the car and Mana was on the other side of Yugi. Mai, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Grandpa were behind them, in Mai's car. As the hearse led everyone to the cemetery, the sky seemed to clear up a bit, a few rays of sunlight escaping. Mana was playing with Yugi, who would smile when she made a funny face. The cars moved slowly through the winding roads of the cemetery until they reached the tents that were set up above the perfectly lined up white chairs. Mahad put the car into park before getting out and heading to the hearse. Joey, Tristan, Duke joined Mahad and a few other men to get the caskets from the back. Atem got out of his side of the car and held the door open for Tea. Tea slowly got out as she had a fussy Yugi in her arms. Mana came over and stood next to them, holding Yugi's diaper bag.

"Do you think Yugi understands?" Mana asked quietly as they watched the men lift up the two caskets and slowly walked to the burial spot. Atem nodded as they were following the pallbearers to the burial spot.

"He's sensitive to his environment despite his age," Atem replied bluntly, taking a seat in the very front row. Mana gave a small sigh. She wish she knew what she could do to make Atem's mood better. Grandpa took on Atem's left while Tea took the right, her gaze focusing on Yugi as she hummed softly to him. Mana honestly felt weak and helpless as she took the seat next to Tea. Her friends were hurting so much and she didn't know how to brighten their mood. Atem wasn't like this at the viewing Mana realized. Why was he so emotionless now? The pallbearers took their assigned seats, solemn expressions on their faces. People got up to share their memories and final words to the couple in the caskets; all resisting the urge to cry. Atem didn't listen to what people were saying; he was so focused on the caskets that held his parents in. Pegasus stood at the head of the caskets, watching the poor boy that was pretty much his nephew.

"Atem and Tea have beautiful and exotic bouquets that reflect how they and their friends saw Amber and Aknamkanon," Pegasus said, breaking Atem's attention on the caskets. Atem helped Tea up as they walked over to Pegasus's bodyguards. Tea grabbed Mrs. Muto's bouquet while Atem grabbed his father's. Both bouquets were done beautifully and had fern, baby's breath, cyclamen, sweet pea, a red rose and a pink carnation but those were the only similarities found. The rest of Mrs. Muto's bouquet consisted of a white lily, a beautiful lilac in a rare shade of pink, coltsfoot. Mr. Muto's bouquet had some crown imperial flowers, irises, violet, a red carnation and amaranth globes. Unhurriedly, they placed the bouquets on the respectful caskets, whispering their final goodbyes before taking a step back as the caskets lowered to the ground. Grandpa came over and took Yugi from Tea as her body was racking with silent sobs. Atem fell onto his knees, realization hitting him that his parents would be part of the earth now and never part of this world. With her arms now free, went over to Atem and joined him on the ground. Her arms wrapped around Atem as he turned towards her, burying his face into her shoulder. The sound of sobs filled the air as many tears were now absorbed in another person's clothing or the ground that now were the home of two wonderful people.

* * *

><p><em>Finally! I got the funeral chapter done with! I know probably some of you were wanting it in the earlier chapters but the thing is, I know nothing about funerals as I have never been to one. So if you thought it sucked, then at least I got to tell you why it probably wasn't good to you x.x<em>

_Now for those who probably are not happy or are disgusted with the thought of Tea breastfeeding Yugi, here's what I got to say to you: It's my story. Don't like it, then don't read it._

_In my opinion, breastfeeding is a natural and honestly beautiful thing that have many people against it today because we see breasts only as something sexual. I did some research and mothers who adopt do wish to breastfeed. Also if any of you say "Oh Tea wouldn't do something like that!", honestly forget that Tea would sacrifice anything for her friends even if it's something extreme as what happened in this chapter. Also there's stuff on here that defy biology and other things we accept in real so why can't this be accepted?_

_Anyways enough of my rant. For those who are also going to read Dancing into the Magician's Heart, know that I'm creating a calendar to organize my time equally in creating the next chapters for both stories. Also to those who are watching my story and not reviewing, please do. I used to not bother leaving a review at all but I recently learned that reviews mean the world to the writer. By the way there's a link on my profile to what the flowers in the bouquet mean incase any of you want to know_

_Thanks for reading and please leave a review :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the story such as the characters or show of Yu-Gi-Oh! They all belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

><p>He felt so numb as he got out of the car. Atem knew that his parents said their final goodbyes to him but that didn't prepare him for this. Hushed whispers and low voices filled the collation as everyone dined on sandwiches, desserts and some of Mr. Muto's and Mrs. Muto's favorite dishes as another way to remember them. Atem refused to eat and everyone didn't push food into his face. "He's grieving," they whispered as they noticed Atem's forlorn expression. "Let's leave him be."<p>

The gang however wanted to help Atem, they felt useless as they watched their friend staring out the window, nearly lifeless. This broke Tea's heart more as she thanked everyone for coming and bringing dishes for the remaining Muto family to eat for quite a long time. Joey and Tristan also thanked people for their generosity, happy that most of the food was some of their favorite dishes.

"Hey Mahad, can you help Grandpa take care of the dishes while Mana helps me bathe Yugi for tonight?" Atem heard Tea ask quietly as he headed upstairs. Mahad nodded, going back to the car to grab some of the dishes as Grandpa headed into the kitchen. Tea sighed when she heard Atem's bedroom door shut, turning towards Mana. She had Yugi in her arms as she gave Tea a hopeful smile.

"I'm sure Atem will be better tomorrow Tea. It's just been a real depressing day for everybody especially Atem," Mana said quietly. "Now lets bathe Yugi so I can take pictures of him in his monkey pajamas!"

Tea smiled as her friend headed into the living room, leaving Tea to grab all the bathing supplies. 'I hope she's right,' Tea thought, her sapphire eyes gazing at the stairs.

* * *

><p>It had been a week after the funeral, Atem's depression growing worse. He locked the bedroom door, preventing anyone to come in even Tea. Tea would try to coax him out and talk to him through the door, but all she ever received as a reply was silence. Grandpa would leave a tray of food for every meal of the day, only to find a few bites taken. He also had to call Mana and have her ask Mahad to bring a spare futon couch of his to put it in Yugi's bedroom for Tea. Mahad came with Duke, knowing well enough what could happen if Joey or Tristan found out. When Duke and Mahad saw Tea, they couldn't believe it was her at first. The skin under her eyes was puffy and slightly dark, her hair slightly frizzy and unkempt. Tea's wardrobe only consisting of tight silver sweatpants and a very baggy pale peach colored off the shoulder top with the cartouche still around her neck. She greeted them with a bright smile however it looked as if she was attempting to show them that she was ok and was only tired. Grandpa noticed their worried expressions, feigning his own about Tea. The girl, now producing enough milk for Yugi shortly before the last supply of Mrs. Muto's stored milk went out, constantly worried about Yugi and whether she was providing enough nutrition for both of them.<p>

It was now breakfast time in the Muto house as Tea was eating some scrambled eggs with a side of watermelon while Yugi, hidden underneath a blanket, was nursing. Grandpa was coming back from leaving breakfast at Atem's door before sitting across Tea.

"Tea dear. I talked to Mana and Mahad earlier yesterday and I found out that Mahad finished his exams for the semester at college. I told them what has been going on here and we all decided that it'd be best for you and Yugi to leave the house for a few days so you can catch up on your sleep," Grandpa said, watching Tea set her fork down to burp Yugi before switching him to the other breast.

"I can't do that Grandpa. Yugi needs to be here with his brother and it wouldn't be fair to leave you alone with Atem," Tea answered quietly. Grandpa sighed, knowing that even in the current state Tea was in, her stubbornness continued to shine through.

"Tea when was the last time you saw Atem come out of the room?"

Grandpa's question was answered with silence from Tea as she looked down to her plate. He continued speaking on.

"Tea I love my grandson but right now I need to focus on Yugi and you. Staying inside this house with Atem being in the current state he is in, is unhealthy for you 's your birthday week and you deserve to get away from the house and receive more help with Yugi than I can give right now. Please Tea, do it for the ones who love you," Grandpa pleaded, his amethyst eyes reflecting his words.

Tea was biting her lower lip before she raised her head and nodded. "Could you help me pack some of Yugi's things then while I pack my own?"

Grandpa smiled, nodding his head. "It wouldn't be a problem at all my dear. Now finish up your breakfast so I can call Mahad and tell him you and Yugi will be staying with them for awhile."

As Grandpa left the kitchen, Yugi gave out a small whimper, wanting to go back to eating again. As Tea put him onto her other breast, she rubbed his back.

"I just hope your brother snaps out of his state soon," Tea whispered.

* * *

><p>It was now evening after Tea had taken a shower and Grandpa packed two suitcases, Mahad came to the house. He was dressed in a grey button up top and khaki shorts with white sneakers, his dark brown hair in a high ponytail most likely from Mana deciding to do his hair for him today. Mahad walked over to the green baby bouncer Yugi, dressed only in a short sleeved onesie that said "I don't sleep much. That means Mom doesn't sleep much. Excuse her for her lack of patience with your issues," and a blue hat (it was a miracle that Tea got it on) was in. He was staring at the hanging little shining friendship, petit angel and Kuriboh toys that each played a different type of music.<p>

"Pegasus really does love Duel Monsters," Mahad muttered as he kneeled then pressed one of the toys to play music for Yugi. Yugi's arms waved, a smile on his face when the music started playing. Mahad chuckled until he heard someone coming in to the room. He looked up and found Tea, dressed jean skirt and a yellow sweetheart neck babydoll top. Her hair was wrapped up in a pink towel, indicating that she just got out of the shower. "Good evening Tea."

Tea smiled, joining Mahad and Yugi. "Good evening to you to Mahad. Are you and Mana sure you want to have me and Yugi over there? You probably won't get much sleep with us there," Tea said, watching Yugi. Tea felt Mahad's hand on her shoulder, turning to look at him. He had a sincere smile on his face, his grip on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Tea if I had known that Atem would be like this, I would have ask you and Yugi to live at the apartment with Mana and I, even during my exams. As long as I known my best friend, I have never seen Atem like this and nobody else has either that knows how he is now. We should leave soon before traffic gets bad and Mana calls me. She spent most of her time today preparing the spare bedroom for you both."

"Well young ones I believe that's everything you'll need Tea. Can you think of anything else?" Grandpa asked as he came into the room. Tea shook her head, before taking Yugi out of his bouncer and buckled him up in the carseat. Mahad grabbed the portable crib and bouncer to put it in the car as Grandpa handed Tea the diaper bag. Mahad came back in and grabbed the two red suitcases, letting out a little huff when he picked them up.

"What's in these bags Tea?"

"Well one suitcase is all for Yugi and the other suitcase has some of my clothes and more of Yugi's."

"How much does a baby need for clothes?"

Tea smiled as she grabbed the carseat. "A lot especially when it's a baby that can somehow already create a mess on himself." Tea gave Grandpa an awkward hug before she pulled out a folded note and handed it to Grandpa. "Can you give this to Atem for me? He'd probably would want to know where I am if he does come out while I'm gone."

Grandpa nodded, putting the note in his front pocket. "You should probably leave before traffic gets bad," Grandpa suggested. Mahad and Tea nodded, before turning to leave the store. Mahad put the suitcases in the back of his silver equinox as Tea put Yugi in the backseat, buckling him up securely. The drive to Mahad's apartment was filled with Tea telling Mahad how she felt with the way Atem was.

"It feels like I'm abandoning him when he needs the family he has left," Tea said as Mahad pulled into the apartment's parking lot. There they saw Mana dressed in a blue tank top and black Capri's just standing there, a huge grin on her face as Mahad parked the car. As soon as Mahad turned the car off, Mana darted towards the side of car Yugi was located and took him out of his carseat.

"I'm so glad you're going to be with us for awhile Yugi! You are going to enjoy being at Aunt Mana's and Uncle Mahad's with Mama," Mana cooed to Yugi as he looked up at her. Tea and Mahad who had both got out of the car, stopped what they were doing and stared at her, surprised. Mana felt them staring at her and she turned to them. "What?"

"When did I become Uncle Mahad and Tea became Mama?" Mahad asked Mana as he got the two suitcases out. Mana gave Mahad a "Are you serious?" look before explaining.

"Well I figured since Tea will be adopting Yugi as her son that Yugi will see her as mama, Atem as daddy and the rest of us as the aunts and uncles. Unless that's not Tea or Atem were thinking."

Tea went over to Mana who gave a yawning Yugi to her. Tea gently tucked Yugi into her arms. "Mana I didn't think about what you just said ever. It would probably be hard explaining to Yugi that Atem and I are not his birth parents but his brother and brother's girlfriend that adopted him as their child when he's older. Yet honestly I think he would still see Atem and I as his parents, no matter what," Tea said, looking at Mana before gazing at Yugi. "What do you think Yugi? Do you think you would prefer calling me Mama?" Yugi gave a small sneeze, everybody laughing.

"I guess that would be a yes," Mahad chuckled as he started heading towards his apartment on the last floor of three story building with the portable crib and baby bouncer. "I never thought I'd be so grateful for the elevators here." Tea and Mana giggled, before Mana grabbed one of the suitcases. When they got into the elevator, an older woman with her sandy blonde hair turning grey, perhaps around forty or fifty was in there. Her hazel eyes lit up as she saw Tea step in with Yugi in her arms.

"Excuse me, young lady but is he yours?" The woman asked, a small smile on her face as she gazed at Yugi before her eyes going back onto Tea. Tea nodded as she gave a small smile.

"Yes. He's my son."

"Oh. Well I was just curious. It seems that your son must get most or all of his looks from his father then," The woman replied in a distasteful manner. Tea's mouth dropped open, shocked by what the woman said. 'He may not be my biological son or even my son yet, but no one should make a comment like that ever," Tea thought.

Mana, also surprised by the woman's comment and tone, snapped."It seems like that all of your looks came from plastic surgery and fake accessories."

The woman let out a gasp and stormed out when the elevator dinged. Mana pulled down her lower eyelid and stuck out her tongue, making the bleh sound at the woman.

"Mana, why would you say something like that?" Mahad scolded, shaking his head. He loved the girl really but sometimes she just did things that women her age don't do.

"She pretty much insulted Tea! There's no way I would let some woman trash my best girl friend," Mana explained as the elevator dinged again, the doors opening. Mana skipped out, with Tea in tow. Mahad sighed before catching up to Mana and Tea to the apartment. They only had to go down two long ginger colored hallways before stopping in front of a oak door with a doormat in front of it. Mana grabbed her keys and unlocked the front door, pushing it wide open. She went in first, now dragging the suitcase to Tea's room. Tea stepped into the apartment, taking everything in once she got her shoes off and slipped on some slippers. They had repainted two of the walls teal and the other two white, adorned with black picture frames. A black colored loveseat was seat against one of the walls as the ivory entertainment center with nine shelves, four on the right side of the TV, four on the left and one above the TV, was on the opposite side. A 20 inch silver TV was clearly visible along with the yellow fake roses on one shelf of each side. Most of the shelves was filled with more photos or books. Two armchairs that matched the loveseat were perfectly placed at an angle for those who were sitting in it to be able to watch TV as well. The kitchen was quite large as the simple cherry wood dining table with four chairs were placed comfortably in the kitchen.

"Tea come on! Come see your room!" Mana shouted, not loud enough to wake up Yugi. Tea sauntered to the bedroom when Mana stuck out her head from Tea's temporary bedroom. She dashed to Tea before taking Yugi gingerly out of her arms. "Tea close your eyes. Mahad cover her eyes."

Mahad, who was smiling, managed to get behind Tea in the slightly narrow hallway. He covered her eyes, blinding her completely. "Can you see Tea?" Mahad asked. Tea shook her head, a smile on her face. "Not a thing Mahad. Now can we please go before Yugi wakes up and demands to be changed."

"Oh don't be so impatient Tea. It won't take long at all," Mana said as she stepped into the bedroom. Mahad led Tea into the bedroom, waiting for Mana to tell him when to remove his hands. "Ok. Move your hands Mahad."

Tea felt Mahad's hands move off her eyes, keeping her eyes closed. Hearing Mana giggle, Tea blinked open her eyes that would widened in surprise. Her hands flew up to mouth, muffling her small gasp. The walls were a light lavender color that reminded Tea of wisteria flowers Mrs. Muto loved to have in the house during spring. The bed, located in the middle of the room, had bedding that was a mixture of mint green and wisteria stripes with a couple of matching pillows. Yugi's crib was placed between Tea's bed and the door, most likely for either Mahad or Mana to grab Yugi instead of Tea all night. The only evidence left of the room formally being an office was the black desk attached to the wall and a few shelves above the desk.

"You guys really didn't have to you know," Tea whispered as she turned to hug Mahad and then Mana.

"We wanted you to be comfortable while you're here with us so I made it my mission to organize the room completely along with finding bedding that would match this room," Mana replied, giving Tea a bright smile. A fowl order arose, causing everyone's nose to scrunch up. Yugi woke up, small whimpers escaping from his lips. Mana quickly handed Yugi to Mahad and grabbed Tea's wrist. "You change Yugi and we'll cook Italian country chicken and potatoes for dinner Mahad. Have fun!"

She dragged Tea into the kitchen before Mahad could protest, hearing him sigh loudly and saying something loudly in Arabic. Mana giggled as she pulled out an Italian cookbook. Tea was silent as she put on her apron and tied her hair back.

"Mana. When do you think Atem will cheer up?" Tea asked quietly as she watched Mana pull out ingredients for dinner. Mana placed her finger onto her lip, thinking how to answer Tea's question.

"I bet before your birthday Atem will come out then take you and Yugi back to Grandpa's. Then you and Atem can adopt Yugi on your birthday and find a house to live in."

Tea nodded her head, smiling before Mana placed some potatoes for her to cut into cubes. 'I just hope that Atem will snap out of this soon for Yugi's sake,' Tea thought as she worked on the potatoes.

* * *

><p>Not a phone call nor a visit ever came from Atem and today was Tea's birthday. Mana and Mahad, not wanting to her to be depressed on her day, made her breakfast in bed. They also had gotten her a gift from them and from Yugi. Mana and Mahad had gotten her some new pajamas and a few gift cards to her favorite stores. She had received a shirt from Yugi that said "You got problems? I get pooped, puked and peed on and I don't get to sleep. EVER. I win," and a silver bracelet engraved with her birthday on it. It also had a message that said "The day I became your son," engraved as well. Tea choked up with tears, hugged Mana and Mahad then kissed Yugi tenderly on the head.<p>

"Thanks for such great gifts you guys. I love these gifts," Tea said as she set them aside to start eating her breakfast. Yugi, wanting breakfast too, started crying. Mahad left to answer the phone that was now ringing and Mana stayed to chat with Tea about today's plans.

"So I was thinking movie fest or we could go to the park. The weather is supposed to be nice today until later in the evening," Mana suggested as she took a bite of Tea's French toast. Tea swallowed the food in her mouth before nodding.

"Sounds like a good plan. Wait, what about Joey and Tristan?"

"Oh. Mai has it covered. They're going to be at the mall all day looking for the perfect gift for you and gives us enough time to go back to Grandpa's later," Mahad answered for Mana as he came into the room. "What would you like to do Tea?"

"Movie day sounds fun. I saw that you guys got a few new movies I haven't seen yet and I kind of want to see them," Tea replied. Mana cheered and jumped off the bed, running to the living room.

"I get the first pick!" Mana shouted out as Tea and Mahad heard her going through the movies on the DVD shelf. Mahad shook his head, grabbing Tea's now clean plate.

"How one can be this hyper in the morning, I don't know," Mahad muttered as he left Tea's bedroom. When Yugi was done eating and Tea burped him, she called the lawyer to have him bring over the adoption papers to Mahad's apartment around 7pm before they would leave to go to Grandpa's. Then Tea joined Mana and Mahad in the living room. They watched several comedies, drama and action while taking turns on who would make snacks, be the one to take care of Yugi's need or who would hop in the shower next. Around 5pm, a knock rapt on the door, the three turning towards each other.

"Are you guys expecting anybody?" Tea asked Mana and Mahad. Both shook their heads before Mana got up to answer the door. When she opened the door, there stood Joey, Tristan and Mai. Mai, dressed in a pair of simple blue jeans and a white tee, sent a look to Mana. Her violet eyes pretty much told her that she tried to keep them at the mall longer but she failed.

"Hey Mana. Joey and I were thinking that we could go over to Grandpa's and start the party earlier," Tristan, dressed in grey t-shirt and khaki pants said. Joey, dressed in a white shirt and an opened yellow button up top nodded.

"We decided dat we wouldn't want to wait for Atem to make his gift last longer dan it should be," Joey snickered. Suddenly, Yugi left out a loud cry, creating total silence from everyone.

"Damn it," Mahad muttered as he slapped his forehead. Joey and Tristan came barreling in, completely ignoring Mana's yells about their lack of manners. They found Tea on the couch, hushing Yugi as she reached for his pacifier.

"Tea what are you doing here?" Tristan asked, surprised to see her and Yugi here.

"If you're here, then where's Atem?" Joey asked as he noticed Atem wasn't here at all.

Tea lowered her head before looking at her two friends and answering Tristan's question."He's in his room most likely."

Joey and Tristan sent each other a 'What the hell is going on look?' before turning their attention back to Tea.

"Why would he be in his room? Especially when he should be celebrating your birthday with ya? " Joey asked, confused by Tea's answer. It didn't make sense at all to him.

"He's been in his room since the funeral, not talking to anybody," Mai said as she came into the room and sat on the armrest next to Tea. "Mana called and told me about it and I didn't think it was true until I talked to Grandpa."

Joey and Tristans' eyes widened, wondering if it was all true. When Tea didn't say a word, they knew that Mai was speaking the truth. Joey's hand clenched into a fist before he turned away. "I'll be right back you guys." Tea stood up as Mana ran to the door. They both could tell that Joey was about to do something drastic.

"Joey just stay here. It's nothing big ok? I understand that Atem just wants to be alone for awhile," Tea pleaded as she handed Yugi to Tristan. Joey shook his head before looking up.

"I'm going to bring him back ok Tea? For you and Yugi," Joey whispered before he darted out of the apartment, maneuvering through Mana's attempts to keep him in the apartment. Everybody stood there in shock and worry, wondering what was going to happen. Mai, realizing Joey had her keys jumped to the window. She gasped as she saw Joey fly out of the parking lot in her car.

"That jerk has my keys! Mahad, Tristan! You guys better go before he does something stupid!" Mai ordered as she took Yugi from Tristan. Both of the guys nodded, darting out of the apartment to get to Mahad's car.

Tea looked out the window that was now streaked with rain. Mana and Mai joined her, watching Mahad's car speed out of the parking lot to catch up to Joey.

"Mahad and Tristan will stop him before he does anything to Atem Tea. I know they will," Mana whispered, placing her hand on Tea's shoulder. Tea nodded, placing her hand against the cold window. 'Joey what are you going to do?' Tea thought as she closed the curtains and turned away from the window.

* * *

><p>That's chapter 8 y'all :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though I left you with this as the ending. So review and check out my other story Dancing into the Magician's Heart if you haven't already!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_So it's been almost three weeks since I last updated this story. I hope none of you thought I was dead or something cause I would be hurt if any of you thought that D: I'm sorry that it took me this long to update but a lot has been going on lately from friends wanting to spend time with me to a writer's block from not being organized. But I got the organized part done for this story as I have made a list of events that already happened to chapter fourteen. There's a lot more that I'll share with you once you reach the bottom of this chapter as I'm sure you want to start reading that instead of this xD_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. I don't own the characters or anything else related to Yu-Gi-Oh!_

* * *

><p>Joey couldn't believe that it started raining as he sped towards Grandpa's shop. Of all the times he decided to take his girlfriend's car, it had to rain. He pushed that to the back of his mind however, remembering his most important task. Joey parked Mai's car as close as to Grandpa's house he could get, making sure he put up the hood. He wouldn't want to have to pay for new leather seats and Mai chew him out for ruining them. Joey darted towards the house, not bothering to knock on the door once he reached to it. Grandpa was behind the counter when he turned to find a soaking wet Joey, panting heavily.<p>

"Joey? What are you doing here and in this weather?" Grandpa asked as he moved away from the counter to grab a blanket for Joey.

"Where is Atem?" Joey asked, serious. He didn't care if he would end up sick, all he cared now was to get Atem and bring him back to Tea and Yugi.

"He's upstairs in his room but wh-" Grandpa answered when Joey darted upstairs, thanking Grandpa for telling him.

Joey reached to Atem's bedroom, finding the door closed. He grabbed the doorknob, twisting it, only to find the door locked. Joey growled, muttering a few cusswords before he took a few steps back. His leg shot out with a lot of force behind it, aimed right next to the doorknob. The door swung open, pieces of wood falling away from the door. Joey stepped into the dark bedroom, searching for Atem. His eyes widened in surprised when he found Atem, sitting on the floor against his bed. Atem was dressed in black and blue plaid pajamas pants with a black muscle top. His amethyst eyes were staring blankly at the floor, giving him a dead look. Joey went up to him, grabbing Atem's shirt and forcing him to stand up away from the bed. Despite the fact that Atem was an inch or two taller than Joey, Atem seemed to be much shorter now.

"Snap out of it man! You can't be hiding in your room forever," Joey yelled, shaking Atem to pay attention. Atem didn't reply, with his eyes downcast, staring directly at the floor. Joey, growing angry with each passing second, clenched his free hand into a fist before colliding with Atem's cheek. Atem went flying into the wall, breaking a few things in the process. Something in Atem snapped as his eyes came back to life in narrow slits. He pushed himself off the floor before flying at Joey, returning the punch. Joey grabbed Atem as he fell onto the floor from the power of the punch. Joey threw another punch, his fist connecting onto Atem's nose. Atem, blood trickling from his nose, growled and was about to throw another punch when he was pulled of by someone.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Tristan yelled as he held Joey back from attacking Atem.

"Knocking some sense into dat selfish bastard!" Joey shouted, lunging towards Atem. Mahad, holding onto Atem's arms, took a step back. Atem's eyes narrowed into slits, his body tense.

"I'm selfish? The people who brought me into this world are dead! You couldn't understand what that's like," Atem spat, staring directly at Joey. Joey's eyes mimicked Atem's, only behind his, sadness was evident.

"My family died when my parents' divorce was finalized. Da dad I knew back den died dat day. My relationship with my mom did too, changed forever. I had no one to help me through it all but you do! You got all of your friends but you also got Tea who's been at your side since forever. You should be at her side, especially on her birthday!"

Atem blinked, Joey's words sinking in. "It's the 18th?"

Tristan nodded, watching his friend. "Yeah, it's the 18th Atem. Tea's birthday and the day that you're going to adopt Yugi. You've been in your room for a long time man." Atem's head was now hanging down in shame, gritting his teeth. 'Joey's right. I've been selfish and I made a mistake I can't undo. But maybe I can make it up,' Atem thought.

"Mahad, can you please let me go?" Atem asked, turning towards his friend.

Mahad looked at his friend, searching for any signs of anger or violence Atem may create again. When he saw none, he let Atem go. Atem sent a grateful smile before darting towards his closet, flinging the doors wide open. He pulled out a long sleeved white top, black jeans and his leather shoes before running out to the bathroom. He came back in, completely dressed before grabbing his cartouche and darting downstairs. Tristan, Mahad and Joey blinked, looking at each other.

"Does he know dat it's pouring outside?" Joey asked as they heard a car door slam shut, then a car speeding away. Mahad had a small smile on his face before he too left the room, Joey and Tristan following him.

"I believe that doesn't matter to him right now. What matters most is his world that is back at the apartment. Perhaps we should call Mana or Mai and tell them to have Tea open the door," Mahad said as he pulled out his cell phone and pressed on the speed dial button for Mana. "Hey hub, when you either hear a knock on the door or the door bell ring, make sure it's Tea that answers it. I'm sure she'll love her surprise."

* * *

><p>Atem made it to the apartment in no time, nearly jumping out of the car as soon as he turned the engine off. He got out of the car quickly, deciding that it would be quicker if he took the stairs.<p>

"I just hope I'm not too late," Atem muttered as he reached the third floor. He darted towards the apartment, almost knocking over a few angry residents along the way. When he reached the apartment, Atem took a deep breath to regulate his breathing again before pressing the door bell. Nothing but silence was heard until a small click came from the door. To Atem the door opened slowly, but finally it revealed the person behind the door. There Tea stood, in a ruby red sweetheart neck top and torn blue jeans.

"Atem," whispered Tea, her eyes wide. She took a step away from the door, her hand out, reaching towards him. Atem gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her until she met his chest, shutting the door behind her. He cupped the back of her head with his other hand, burying his face into her hair. Tea's arms wrapped around him as she felt Atem pressed a kiss against her head.

"Tea, I made a mistake, one I can't take back. Please forgive me," Atem murmured into her hair, breaking the embrace so he could stare into the sapphire eyes he loved. Tea smiled and was about to speak when they heard the door open and the cry of Yugi. They both looked over to the door, finding Mana standing there, with Yugi, wrapped in his blanket, in her arms.

"I'm sorry to bother you guys but Yugi won't stop crying even after Mai and I tried everything to soothe him," Mana whined, her eyes showing how sorry she was for ruining the moment. Tea smiled before she went over to Mana, taking Yugi from her.

"Shh Yugi. It's alright, Mama's here and so is Daddy," Tea cooed as she swayed side to side. Atem blinked a few times, wondering if he heard Tea correctly.

"Mama? Daddy?" Atem asked, watching Tea with Yugi. Tea turned towards him, Yugi's tiny fist gripping her cartouche.

Tea nodded, prying Yugi's fingers off her cartouche gently before moving it out of his reach.

"We are going to be his parents once we sign the papers. I thought that as he grows up, he would think of us as his parents anyways, so what would be the point in him calling us by our first names? I know that one day we will tell him the truth or he'll find out himself but he probably would accept it, knowing he got a second chance of having parents. If you don't want him to call us Mama or Daddy when he gets older, we won't have him call us that."

Atem was silent for a few moments, watching Tea carefully. He took a few steps towards her, before taking Yugi from her arms who was whimpering.

"Yugi, hush your cries. Daddy's here now along with your mama," Atem whispered to the infant before he turned towards Tea. "My parents did want us to raise him as our own son. Perhaps you're right about him accepting it when he learns the truth."

"Well if you both liked to make it official, may we go inside?" Someone said, interrupting the couple. They turned towards the source of the voice, finding Mr. Young standing there, smiling at the couple. Behind him were Mahad, Tristan and Joey, soaking wet. Grandpa was with them too but he was wise enough to use an umbrella. The apartment door opened wide with Mai standing there, blankets in her arms. She gave the three blankets .She ushered them all inside, making sure Yugi was away from the three soaking men. Atem handed Yugi back to Tea, afraid that the blanket would become soaked.

"You guys aren't going to be near Yugi when you're soaking wet. I'd give you guys something to be sick about," Mai warned as she watched the boys. Mr. Young chuckled quietly before coughing, catching everyone's attention.

"Mr. Muto, Ms. Gardner. I'm sure you both liked to sign the papers so is it possible that we can go into the dining room and proceed with everything?" Mr. Young asked, holding up his briefcase. Atem nodded as he led Tea with Yugi into the dining room. Everybody else surrounded the entrance, watching. Mr. Young set his briefcase onto the table, opening it. He pulled out the documents, placing them in front of the young couple. Mr. Young handed Atem a simple pen, Atem quickly signing the places where he needed to sign. Once he was done, Tea gave him Yugi while he gave her the pen. Once she signed the places where she needed to sign, everybody let out a cheer, rushing over to the new family.

"Congrats Mommy Tea and Daddy Atem! I say we should get pizza," Joey suggested as he patted the couple on the back. Tea and Atem sweat dropped, not surprised at all by Joey's suggestion. "Hey Mr. Young, would ya like to join us?"

Mr. Young shook his head as he grabbed his suitcase. "As much as I'd like to, my wife is waiting for me back at home with her family waiting for me to join. I wish you all would have a wonderful evening and remember Atem, Tea. If you ever need me, you still have my number to my office." He waved before leaving the apartment. Joey and Tristan darted towards the phone in the living room, forgetting that they had cell phones.

"So now that Yugi is your son, what's yours guys' next step?" Mana asked as she hopped onto the table, looking at the couple. Yugi who was hungry yet again, started whimpering to which Atem handed Yugi back to Tea while Mai handed her a blanket. As Yugi began nursing, Tea glanced at Atem, wondering the same thing as Mana. 'What is our next step?'

Atem was silent for a few moments, his arms folded across his chest until he finally answered. "We do need to start looking for a house."

Joey and Tristan came back in, satisfied smiles on their faces.

"We ordered a lot of pizza so I hope you guys have big appetites," Tristan said as he plopped himself onto the counter. Joey turned to Tea and Atem, his eyebrows raised.

"I know I heard something about you guys searching for a house. You know dat you'll need my expertise," Joey said, smiling. Mahad, and Tristan Grandpa, both of them were drinking, choked on their drinks.

"Joey, when have you ever bought a house?" Mahad asked, coughing a few times.

"I bet the closest thing ever Joey bought to a house was a Barbie doll house for Serenity," Tristan snickered, his arms folded behind his head.

"For ya information dere's many kinds of Barbie dolls houses when I bought Serenity dat doll house. Anyways my point is dat you should get all of your friends' advice on getting a house. We do know ya two like da back of our hands."

The doorbell rang, signaling to Joey and Tristan that pizza was only a few steps away.

Mana, scooted closer to Atem and Tea, her hands clasped together. Atem's eyebrow arched when he saw Mana's lower lip slowly jut out.

"Can I please, please go with you guys? We can ditch the others whether they want to or not," Mana begged, her face now in Atem's. Atem heard a smack, most likely from Mai, as Joey and Tristan came rushing in with the pizza and began searching the cabinets.

Mahad grabbed Tristan and Joey by the back of their shirts, pulling them away from the pizzas that were now set on the table.

"Don't you both have some manners? The ladies and Grandpa come first."

"We ordered da pizza though," Joey replied, watching Mana slowly grab a slice of pepperoni pizza and a breadstick, taunting the two. She munched on the pizza happily, before remembering her quest.

"Please Tea, Atem! Can I go with you guys?"

"Well Yugi has his two month check up in three days. And Atem starts working as CEO of the company in two days. We could go house searching tomorrow or wait until after the doctor appointment," Tea suggested as Atem took Yugi so she could eat freely and he needed to be burped.

"I think that tomorrow would be the best idea, as we don't have nothing planned I bet. Hey we're coming too Tea as support and all of us can lend you both some advice," Tristan said, munching on his pizza. Tea gave a smile, feigning her concern slightly whether that was a wise move or not.

"So Atem. I have a question for ya," Joey said, the look on his face showing that what he was about to ask was serious.

Atem's eyebrow arched, the famous stoic expression he was known for plastered on his face. "What is it?"

"How do ya plan on givin' Tea her special gift when you guys live with Grandpa now, Tea's been livin' here and you guys got Yugi to- Oh wait I bet ya two plan on marking your guys' new house with the pres- OW!" Mai was yanking Joey by his ear, leading him out of the room, despite Joey's pleads for her to let him go.

"Even on Tea's birthday you have to say something perverted," Mai muttered to herself. 'I wonder if he even has a filter in that head of his.'

Atem, done with eating his pizza, went into the living before pulling out his cell phone. He picked up a phone book that was on the coffee table and flipped towards the real estate section.

"I wonder where is she," Atem muttered, looking at all the phone numbers for a certain one. The corners of his mouth slowly formed a smirk on his face as he finally found the number he was searching for. He quickly dialed the number, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" A female voice said once the rings of the phone disappeared.

"Hello Mrs. Bishop. I'm Atem Muto and I'd like to make an appointment to look at any available houses you may have tomorrow," Atem replied, hearing some type of clatter in the background as soon as he said that. He was wondering if the woman would be ready up for the challenge she would be facing tomorrow.

* * *

><p>To receive a call from Atem Muto, the new CEO of Millennium Investments or MI (the world's most known asset management company), was like a dream come true to Mrs. Bishop. She believed that with the money he just made from selling his old home and how much money the company made as Industrial Illusions and KaibaCorp were clients of MI and they were clearly successful businesses right now, Atem would buy a mansion of some sorts. Right now, as she made sure there was no spot of dirt on her turquoise top and her auburn hair in place, she was nervous. Mrs. Bishop remembered when she announced at the dinner table last night who had contacted her, her eight year old son seemed to be more excited than her. Of course, he only knew of Atem due to title as King of Games. He begged his mother to try to get him an autograph from Atem, promising he won't ask for a birthday present this year.<p>

"Boys these days," Mrs. Bishop muttered as she glanced at the first house…well mansion that she would be showing Atem first. She heard a car pulling up and then another one? She whipped her head towards the direction of the noise and gasped slightly. Now in the driveway, was three cars when she was only expecting one. "Oh please, just tell me that the people in the car are just some form of security," Mrs. Bishop whispered to herself, afraid to see what will come out of the cars. She was glad to see Atem Muto and who she assumed was Tea Gardner from the photos she's seen, get out of the first car. Mrs. Bishop smiled when she saw how careful Atem was with the baby as he formed a cradle with his arms. Her smile however quickly disappeared when she saw what came out of the other cars. Two hyperactive men and a hyper female.

'At least it seems the blonde woman and tall man look calm,' Mrs. Bishop thought.

"Hello Mrs. Bishop. Thank you for making an appointment on such short notice," Atem said, snapping Mrs. Bishop out of her thoughts. She smiled, despite her embarrassment as she noticed that Atem's hand was out, waiting for her to shake his hand. She shook Atem's hand and then Tea's, realizing that they were going to be the ones looking for a house. So why was these other people here?

"It's so nice to meet you both. I truly hope you love the scenery of the mansion. The previous owners absolutely adored gardening. Now the inside has about twenty rooms, ten-" Mrs. Bishop said as she was about to open the front door of the mansion when the blonde hair man interrupted her.

"Next place."

"Excuse me?"

"Dis house you're showin' us isn't Atem or Tea's style. It's too big and dem two would go nuts when Yugi starts walkin'. By da way, I'm Joey," Joey answered before he turned and headed back to the car. The man with the brown pointy hair nodded as did the small petite girl with bright emerald eyes.

Mrs. Bishop turned towards Atem and Tea, her eyes asking if this was true.

"We brought our friends along. Well they asked to come but they believe they can find a house that would be perfect for us," Tea explained with a nervous smile. 'Oh please don't let this woman think we're nuts.'

"Oh. Well it's good to see that you have friends who care so much. I have more houses to show you," Mrs. Bishop replied as she headed towards her car. When she slowly pulled out of the long driveway and started driving towards the next house, her eyes suddenly went wide.

"All the other options are similar to this one! What am I going to do!" Mrs. Bishop screeched, knowing that this adventure was going to probably last all day long.

* * *

><p><em>Ok. If you're reading this thank you! I'd like to tell you all that I'm going to be on vacation for ten days (from July 31st to August 10th) in Sin City or Las Vegas to spend time with my mom's siblings. I'm going to try to update Dancing into the Magician's Heart (if any of you read that as well) before I leave. Also starting after I update Dancing into the Magician's Heart, I will ask for 5 reviews or more to start working on the next chapter for both of the stories. However, whatever story receives the most reviews, I will update that one first. Here's another thing, reviews that just say to update soon or to hurry up, will not be counted at all. I'm fed up with those reviews as I think they're disrespectful towards me. It's a pet peeve of mine I put on my profile if you want to know why. Anyways, see you all again when I update Dancing into the Magician's Heart :D<em>

_Review and thanks for reading!_

_Sweetcomplications_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok so it's been what over a month or two since I last updated I think. But hear me out before you all get mad. I've been busy with school and I told you all that I was starting soon. I've been working to keep my grades high as they possibly can go, been busy keeping up with friends/family and I've faced some health issues along the way. Combine all that and you get one very busy SweetComplications who barely has time to get on the computer anymore. But school is slowing down a bit and now I got time to work on my stories before life gets hetic again. Isn't that awesome? :D Anyways here's chapter 10 and if the characters seem OOC, remember that I would get parts of this chapter done in two to three weeks spans away from each other. _

_I realized I didn't put this before but most of you probably have this figured out"_

_" "-Talking_

_' '-Thinking_

_As usual I don't own the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else mentioned in here. They all belong to their respectful owners!_

* * *

><p>These people were making her go crazy. Well not Atem Muto, his girlfriend Tea, the baby, the female Mai Valentine and the male named Mahad Mubarak. They were perfectly fine, not trying to drive her up against the wall. The others on the other hand, were a very different story. Mrs. Bishop had shown them every house that was for sale and she knew that they could afford it. Nevertheless, she kept getting the same answer!<p>

It does not suit Atem, Tea or both.

"Well we can go to my office and look through lists to see what other houses there are for sale?" Mrs. Bishop suggested as they were about to get into the cars after another house turned down.

"That would be nice Mrs. Bishop. I do apologize for my friends that may be driving you a bit insane," Atem replied as Tea was busy putting Yugi in the car seat.

"Oi! I heard dat!" Joey yelled before Mai hit him once again.

"Get in the car Wheeler before I drive off without you and you're stuck walking back into town," Mai ordered, starting her car up.

"You wouldn't leave me Mai would you?"

"Yes I would. Now get in the car," Mai hissed, her patience wearing thin with her boyfriend. 'How did everybody else manage to deal with him is beyond me!'

Joey pouted as he got into the car, sending Tristan silent threats with his eyes as Tristan snickered at him.

Once Mrs. Bishop pulled out of the driveway, the others started proceeding in follow: Atem's car, Mai and then Mahad's.

"Atem, I think we're stressing Mrs. Bishop out a bit," Tea whispered as Yugi was once again sleeping in his carseat. Atem, who was focusing on the road, turned his gaze onto Tea briefly.

"That's why I apologized to her. She is a strong woman for putting up a brave face since the first house we looked at," replied Atem, looking back at the road.

"That's true but come on Atem, most of those houses we didn't even get to step into because Mana, Joey or Tristan automatically says the house isn't good because of the outside appearance."

Atem sighed, knowing his girlfriend had a good point. Their friends rejected so many houses that either Tea or Atem decided to stay in the car with Yugi (with the A/C still on of course) until they were sure that they would be taking a tour of the inside of the house.

"Perhaps they will lesson up a bit when we look at the lists in Mrs. Bishop's office?"

Tea cocked her head to the side, looking directly at Atem. When Atem looked at her, he noticed she had her 'Are you kidding me?' look she was known for.

"I don't think she has a big off-" Tea said when Yugi started whimpering. Tea groaned when she recognized that cry. "Do you think we can pullover Atem?"

Atem looked in the rearview mirror as they stopped at a light. He face palmed when he saw what was going on in Mai's car. Joey and Tristan were dancing in their seats and most likely singing loudly to some song. From the vibrations, he was hearing coming from Mai's car, it was probably Dont Cha by the Pussycat dolls as the look on Mai's face was one of pure anger and embarrassment.

"No. If we do, we may lose Mrs. Bishop and two friends."

Tea's eyebrow quirked up at the last part of what Atem had said. "Lose two friends?"

"Look behind you."

Tea turned around and saw what Atem meant. Her eye was now twitching at the sight of Joey and Tristan of puffing out their chests while singing despite the fact that Mai was driving. Tea turned back to Atem, shaking her head. "Remember, you've known them longer than I have."

The corner of Atem's mouth went up, forming a small smirk on his face. "Actually I've known you the longest Tea."

Yugi's cries got louder, indicating he was fed up with not having his needs fulfilled.

Tea turned around and put a pacifier in Yugi's mouth gently, humming softly.

"It's alright Yugi. We're almost there," Tea cooed, hoping her tone of voice would soothe the infant.

It did not.

"We're at her office now Tea," said Atem, turning off the car engine one the car was parked. Tea quickly unbuckled her seat belt and had Yugi in her arms before Atem could even help her.

"Atem can you get the diaper bag please?" Tea asked as she went over to where Mrs. Bishop was standing patiently for them. "Mrs. Bishop, do you mind leading me to a room where I can feed Yugi?"

Mrs. Bishop's eyes widened slightly at Tea but then a smile was there.

"Ms. Gardner, I don't mind if you feed him in my office. My son when he was a baby was the same way with wanting his needs taken care of right then. I am afraid my office is too small to have everybody in there. Would you like me to tell your friends that you'll be feeding him my office?" replied Mrs. Bishop, her eyes shimmered a glimpse of hope.

"Yes if you don't mind that is. Thanks a lot Mrs. Bishop. Can you tell me where your office is?"

"It's the third door from the right of the waiting room."

Tea nodded as she and Atem entered the building and started heading towards her office.

"Hey Mrs. B! Where are they going?" Tristan asked as he, Mana and Joey approached her. From what Mrs. Bishop could tell, it looked like Mahad and Mai were contemplating about whether to leave or not.

"They are going into my office Mr. Taylor," Mrs. Bishop replied simply.

"Oh. Well den tell use where ya office is and we'll meet you up in dere," Joey said, preparing to start heading into the building.

"I'm sorry but my office can't hold everybody and Ms. Gardner is about to feed Yugi. I'm sure that she would like some privacy." After saying that, Mrs. Bishop turned and left the three standing there as Mahad and Mai were coming.

"Did she just pretty much tell us we're not allowed to come in?" Tristan asked, turning towards Joey.

"You guys were a bit overbearing," Mana said, before dashing over to Mahad and entwining her fingers with his. "I call dibs on the TV!"

Joey and Tristan looked over to Mai, their eyes silently asking if this was true.

Still mad about them embarrassing her, she shortly followed Mahad and Mana without answering their silent question.

"I blame you," Tristan and Joey muttered, following Mai into the building. When they entered the building, they saw that Mahad and Mana were not in the waiting room.

Joey and Tristan looked around a bit, searching for the two Egyptians. The waiting room had the walls simply painted green and pale blue while all the couches were black leather. A glass coffee table had a few magazines and books. Joey and Tristan's eyes widened when they spotted the remote on top of the magazines. They looked at each other, the remote and then each other again. They lunged for it, not caring that the coffee table was glass. The table moved away from them slightly, Joey and Tristan's faces smacking hard against the beige colored carpet despite its softness.

"Why did the table move?" Tristan groaned, raising himself off the ground slowly. The center of his forehead was slightly red, sore and possibly a small lump was forming.

"I moved it. We honestly don't want to take you two to the hospital," Mahad answered, taking a seat on the couch.

"Besides ladies get the remote first," Mana added, taking a seat in front of the TV.

"I don't see a lady here," Joey muttered, also lifting himself on the ground. His face hit against the ground again, a small foot pressing against the back of his head.

"I don't see a gentleman here," Mana replied, slightly jumping on Joey's back. Mai smirked at the sight of her little friend jumping on the back of the boy who used to be a girl two times smaller than he was took down a well-known fighter.

"Honestly we can't go into another room and finally pick a house without you two doing something immature," Tea scolded as she came into the waiting room. Her hands were planted firmly against her hips, bending slightly down as she gave them an angry look. Atem was next to her; Yugi cradled in his arms and was amused how Mana and Joey hung their heads down in shame.

"Wait you guys picked out a house?" Tristan asked, making everyone look at the couple. Tea blinked a few times, realizing what she just blurted out. The room was completely silent until…

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>After a few whacks in the heads for certain people (Joey and Tristan of course as their voices were the loudest), the gang decided to get some food from Burger World and head back to Grandpa's place to eat.<p>

"I just don't get why ya guys didn't wait for us to be with ya," Joey grumbled, shoving a few fries in his mouth.

"Wonderful manners Joey," Mai snorted, her face scrunched up slightly.

"Thank ya for da compliment Mai," Joey replied.

Tea rolled her eyes, grabbing a few of fries for herself. Just because she was breastfeeding, didn't mean she can't have a little treat occasionally.

"We didn't tell you because you put Mrs. Bishop through so much torture," Tea muttered. She was covering her mouth as she spoke since no one wanted to see her chewed up French fries.

Mana gasped, dropping her chicken finger in the process. "We were not!"

"Please be quiet. I just got Yugi down," Atem said quietly as he came into the room. Atem noticed that his burger was missing. "Joey where's my burger?"

Joey put the burger back on the coffee table, upset that Atem had caught him so easily.

"So what does the house look like?" Mai asked as she folded her arms under her breast. She was slightly anxious to know all the details about the house as Atem and Tea had not told them since they went to Grandpa's house.

"You'll have to wait and see," Tea replied, reaching for her chocolate smoothie. She was going to get a milkshake but Atem intervened.

"WHAT?" Joey, Mana and Tristan screeched. What did she mean THEY had to wait?

Mai flung pillows at the three. "SHH! The baby is sleeping!" Mai hissed. 'For graduating high school they sure act like children.'

Joey caught the pillow before it hit his face; the other two unfortunately did not. Joey looked at Atem who was giving a sort of bewilderment look on his face. "Atem did Tea make ya agree with her? If she did, then she's got ya whipped pal."

The next pillow that went flying got Joey at a perfect spot, enough to make him fall back onto the ground.

"Right now I command you to dance; I'll be your commander. Now I command you to dance! I'll be your commander," Tea's cell phone rang out, earning her a few raised eyebrows.

"Hello?" Tea asked as she grabbed a few fries then headed out of the living room.

"I am not whipped Joey. If anyone is whipped here, it's clearly you," Atem snapped, his voice hinting that he was a bit annoyed.

"He is right about that Joey," Mahad added, a tiny smirk on his face when he saw Joey's jaw dropped.

"Am not! No one has Joey Wheeler whipped!"

"Joey shush," Mai snapped due to the little headache she was getting. She wondered how Grandpa managed with all this noise day in and day out. 'Wait, he doesn't act like someone his age. That would explain his tolerance for them.'

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you kidding me? Aren't you guys supposed to give me a 24 hour notice or something?" Everybody flinched when Tea screeched into the phone, waking up Yugi in the process. Mana got up and skipped along the steps upstairs to get Yugi as she had finished eating her meal.

Tea came into the room, fuming with anger as she shoved her cell phone into her pocket. She was muttering about stupid doctors and something about how they are too lazy to make calls personally.

"What's wrong Tea?" Tristan asked, slightly afraid.

Tea sighed, running her hand through her hair. "They changed Yugi's appointment to today. Apparently they have a new nurse there and forgot to call me until now."

"We're going on another road trip?" Mana asked as she strode into the living room with a fussy Yugi in her arms. She quickly gave him to Tea, knowing that Atem was busy eating.

"You can come but only if you guys can behave in a pediatrician's office."

"Pffft. Tea you act like we don't know how to behave anywhere," Tristan said as they got up from there spots on the couches, grabbing their unfinished lunch in the process.

"You guys can't," Mai answered for Tea as she helped her get all of Yugi's supplies. Her words fell onto empty ears as the three "children" ran out to the cars.

"Are you sure that you want everyone to come? I don't think there will be enough room at the pediatrician's office for all of us," Mahad said as he watched his girlfriend shove Tristan and Joey out of her way to his car.

Atem watched the three as well, a smirk on his face. "Remember Mahad. It takes a village to raise a child."

* * *

><p>"Joey, share the toys," Tristan whined as he and the others sat in the waiting room for the Yugi's appointment. The waiting room was a dull tan color and simple brown furniture. The only splashes of color were from the toys, nurses and the posters covering the walls encouraging children to eat more fruits, vegetables and only eat candy occasionally.<p>

"First come first served pal," Joey replied, playing with a motorized Ferrari toy car. "Play with da truck."

Everybody else was watching the two bicker like children either out of amusement or looking away from pure embarrassment as the two fought over the toy Ferrari.

"And I thought I was childish," Mana piped in, loud enough so the people sitting next to her could hear her. They were all lucky that there was nobody else in the waiting room…yet.

"Yugi Muto?" A soft, quiet voice called out, causing everyone to look for the direction it came from. A short, black haired nurse stood there. Her eyebrows furrowed when she saw Joey and Tristan playing with the toys. The woman was wondering if her top, decorated with farm animals, paled in comparison to two grown men playing with cars.

"Atem I can't go in there," Tea whispered, looking past the nurse. She handed Yugi to Atem. She was biting her lower lip as her sapphire eyes were clearly showing she was nervous.

Atem stared at Tea, wondering what was wrong. "Why?"

"I can't see those needles piercing his skin and then having to watch our son wail because of it." Tea's mind had been swimming with those thoughts of Yugi getting his set of shots. It absolutely terrified her.

"I'll go for ya Tea," Joey said as he got up from his spot on the carpet. "I'll make sure dat Yugi doesn't cry too much when he gets his shots."

Tea sent him a smile as she watched Atem go up to the nurse, Joey in tow.

"He's such an adorable baby," The nurse commented as she took measurements of Yugi's weight and height. "He's one healthy baby boy at that too. Despite his small size, he's almost 11 pounds."

"He hangs out with a lot of men," Joey said, flexing his bicep. Atem fought the urge to give Joey a weird look, focusing on redressing Yugi into his clothes once the nurse had finished writing down all of the measurements.

The nurse led them into a white room. Now Atem knew why people hated doctor's offices: everything was mostly one color. The room thankfully had some pictures of ducklings dancing along the walls following their mother who was wearing a green hat. He guessed she was supposed to be Mother Goose.

"The doctor will be with you shortly," The nurse said before leaving. Joey immediately sat on the doctor's chair, spinning himself around a few times.

"Joey, sit in the chair you're supposed to sit in," Atem muttered, placing Yugi into a sitting position with both of his hands supporting him.

"Oh come on Atem. Ya know dis is fun." "No, thank you. Soon I am going to be stuck in one of those chairs similar to that one for hours. I'd rather enjoy these chairs as long as I can."

"Considerin' you're always stiff, den I guess dat makes sense," Joey snickered as he wheeled himself away from Atem. Atem sighed, wishing Tea had been here instead. She would be able to make Joey stop. A few knocks rapt against the door, making Joey jump off the doctor's chair and into the seat next to Atem. He whistled quietly as the doctor came in.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm Dr. Hooper," A man chirped as he came into the room. He appeared to be in his forties as his rusty brown hair and goatee showed evidence of graying hair. "This little guy has grown a lot since I've seen him last."

"He does eat a lot," Atem, commented a small smile on his face as the doctor took Yugi to exam him fully.

"Where is Ms. Gardner?" Dr. Hooper had known the whole situation with the tragedy, Atem and Tea becoming Yugi's parents and the other things that were going on. He was after all, Atem's doctor when Atem was an infant.

"She couldn't imagine being in the same room with Yugi as he gets his shots. My friend Joey went in her place," Atem explained, watching as Dr. Hooper tested Yugi's eyesight. He could tell it was good as Dr. Hooper chuckled when Yugi followed the path of the light and tried to bat it away.

"Most new mothers can't. They have that protective instinct. Do you know how much he eats?"

"He eats a lot docta'. He gets it from his Uncle Joey," Joey said, his voice hinting that he was proud of Yugi's constant eating. Dr. Hooper looked at Atem; his eyes silently asked if Joey was actually serious.

"He eats about every two hours and he has been staying up more during the day. Yugi does like to spend time on his belly, especially when someone else is lying with him," Atem answered, knowing exactly what the doctor would like to know. He had done his research on what doctors may ask at the two-month appointment.

"Good good. He is a healthy young boy, one of the healthiest I have seen in quite a long time. I assume this is from Ms. Gardner changing her diet?"

Joey once again decided to answer for Atem. "She's eatin' healthier dan when she was a takin' some dancin' classes. She hardly eats any of da food we all used to eat like pizza,french fries but she did have some today."

Atem's palm quietly made contact with his forehead as Joey went on his little rant about Tea's new diet.

"Well Atem, Yugi is growing quite well. I'll be back in a few minutes with the shots," Dr. Hooper said as he left the room. Atem got up and held Yugi against his chest, searching for the pacifier he brought with him.

"Joey. Did you really have to insist upon answering all of the questions especially ones about Tea? You do know that when she finds out, she will not be too happy with you," Atem said, watching Joey hop back onto the doctor's chair.

"We won't tell her what I said Atem," Joey replied, spinning himself around.

Atem sent him an incredulous look. "You expect me not to tell my girlfriend about you sharing information about her new lifestyle she created for our new son when she should be the one telling Dr. Hooper?"

"Yep," Joey answered, popping the p.

"You know if that happens she'll never let you baby sit Yugi."

"Yeah she will. I've had da most experience with young kids."

"You took your sister out to the ocean on a bus with no adults around Joey. Tea would panic if she came back to the house and didn't find anyone there," argued Atem as Joey continued spinning around the chair. 'For trying to be serious, he's not doing a good job.'

A few knocks rapt against the door again and this time Joey got up to answer it. He opened it, found Dr. Hooper, and a nurse with dirty blonde hair standing there. The nurse was holding a tray.

"Time for the shots," The nurse, sang, pushing Joey aside as she strode into the room.

"Atem please set Yugi back onto the table. Also, you might want to let Yugi hold onto your finger," Dr. Hooper ordered, slipping on some gloves. Atem nodded and laid Yugi onto the table, keeping his right index finger in Yugi's tiny fist.

"If I took pictures, would Tea be mad?" Joey asked, whipping out his phone. Atem sent the same look he gave Joey earlier. "She would be beyond furious and get revenge in any form she chooses."

Joey's eyes went wide and quickly looked back at Yugi, watching the little baby swing his arms. The doctor was wiping some type of disinfectant on Yugi's thigh and he didn't know why. Then he saw it. The first shot that was going to puncture little Yugi's skin.

Moreover, Yugi was currently enjoying the giant finger in his little hand that he didn't realize something pierced his skin until the doctor pulled out the first one. The doctor put a Duel Monster band-aid on the area and put the empty syringe away. Yugi's little lungs proved how strong they were when he let out a very loud wail probably crying for his mother. Atem tried getting Yugi to take the pacifier but it didn't work.

"Just three more shots Yugi," Atem muttered lowly, kneeling to the table's height. Not even, his father's soothing words made Yugi quiet down when the second shot went into his little thigh.

"Hey Atem?" Joey murmured as he watched Yugi receive his third shot.

"What is it Joey?" Atem asked, turning towards his best friend. Joey looked slightly pale; his normally dark eyes appeared to be a shade or two lighter.

"I dink I'm gonna-" Joey didn't finish his sentence as he fell back, sending all the supplies that was behind him crashing onto the floor. Swabs, tongue depressors and gloves were scattered around him. Dr. Hooper had just finished putting a band-aid after Yugi's fourth shot when he turned towards the fainted teen.

"Nurse, go get me a wheelchair," Dr. Hooper ordered as he examined Joey.

"Actually Dr. Hooper, just get my friends Tristan and Mahad in here. They'll take care of Joey," Atem said as he redressed his whimpering son. The nurse nodded and quickly left while the doctor gave Atem a list of possible side effects from the shots. Shortly after that, Mahad and Tristan came strolling in, confused looks on their faces as to why did the nurse get them.

Then they saw Joey passed out on the ground, snoring quietly.

Mahad stood there speechless then he simply walked away, muttering incoherently about Joey. Tristan on the other hand, grinned like a cheshire cat and grabbed Joey's arms. Tristan slowly dragged Joey out of the room, not being exactly cautious of any corners along the way. Atem followed at a far enough distance away from Tristan, as he did not want to end up stepping on the unconscious Joey Wheeler. Then again, his friend could sleep through anything. All the staff that was in the halls gave confused and curious glances at the three, mostly at Tristan and Joey until they were in the waiting room. There they saw who would be there to greet them: the worried Tea as she rushed over to Atem to check on Yugi, the still muttering Mahad, the slightly confused Mana and the extremely pissed off Mai.

"What the hell made him faint?" Mai screeched quietly. Just by the look on her face and the feeling of the room, one could tell she was not the person to make madder. Tea had Yugi in her arms now, comforting him with her quiet cooing.

"The shots Yugi received," Atem answered simply, grabbing the diaper bag and heading out of the office.

"A baby getting shots made him faint?" Mana asked, wondering if this was true. Their friend that used to be into fights had fainted from a baby getting shots?

Atem nodded his head in confirmation.

'This is too good, 'Mana thought as she whipped out a camera (she had taken the liberty to take photos of every moment they spent with Yugi now) and took a picture of Tristan dragging Joey out of the office and into the parking lot.

"Atem?" Mahad asked as they watched Tristan try to get Joey into Mai's lavender car with some problems such as getting Joey to sit up right.

"What is it Mahad?"

"Remind us all never to let Joey live this down please."

Mana grinned at her boyfriend. "He won't Mahad. I have pictures and they'll be useful for blackmail!"

* * *

><p><em>That's chapter 10 y'all. And I'd thought I'd tell you that Are We Ready has 49 reviews (techincally 51), 3,435 hits, 24 favorites and 18 alerts! Thank you all for making it reach that high. I honestly thought this story would have never done so well but I was proven wrong. <em>

_Now if any of you forgot, whichever story gets more reviews will be the one I update first. But I'm going to add which ever story gets the most reviews **AND** alerts, I'll update first._

_Bye bye until I update again everyone!_

_SweetComplications_


	11. Bad News

This is not a new chapter of _Are We Ready_. I've thought long and hard over it but I decided to put this story up on hiatus and work on _Dancing into the Magician's Heart_ as that story is usually on my mind. Right now a lot is going on in my life and I can't work on two stories of the same anime at once. There has been a few times where I've had confused the two stories by accident.

Does this mean that I'm totally abandoning Are We Ready? Not at all. I will be working on new chapters and editing old ones but I just won't update Are We Ready? I'll work on the chapters but it won't be updated until I have written the final chapter for Are We Ready? I know how many chapters I want to have for this story at least.

I realize some fans may be upset, leave nasty reviews or no longer watch me or my story. I understand that people are upset about this. This choice killed me since Are We Ready is my first story and it holds meaning to me. I still feel guilty for posting up this hiatus update but I'm only human. I can't do everything.

Anyways just remember I will be working on AWR in the background so don't fear alright fans? If you have any questions about AWR or my decision feel free to send me a message (:

SweetComplications


End file.
